I Will Find You
by trimurti
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko. Raiha. Two people amid a cast of characters trying to find themselves and each other. Just two people swept up into the clutches of a threat they thought they had taken care of...
1. I Will Find You (part 1)

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
  
I will NEVER own this series. Really. I don't even dream of owning it.  
  
(A/N: Hm, an overview on one of Fuuko's relationships, and...I guess spoilers for vol. 30.)  
  
  
  
  


I used to have a prince.   
  
I think I did, anyway. He kinda elected himself for the job.  
  
Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'm used to being alone. Even though I hung out with Recca all the time as children, even after Domon latched onto me in the junior high, I've always been alone.  
  
Yanagi's lucky, y'know? She has Recca as her ninja, her protector. All for her and only her.  
  
I used to have someone like that. He called himself my prince, but it was just a lie.  
  
  
  
My thoughts shatter and I glare at the person sitting across from me. Then I nearly smack myself when I remember just who is across from me. Yanagi doesn't need my pathetic anger directed at her. Not before and especially not after what we--she--had just gone through. To prove this, she starts tearing up at my less-than-friendly look. Fuuko-chan, I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts, I...  
  
Nah, just forget it, Yanagi-chan, I sigh, I'm the one who invited you for sweet treats after school anyway. I was just thinking about stuff.  
  
I forgot just how perceptive Yanagi can be, what sort of stuff'? Maybe I can help? she smiles all kindly-like, and I sigh again.  
  
Well, what the hell? After all, the willowy girl in front of me is my best girl friend. There was only one other before her, and that was a long time ago.   
  
Anyway, the only thing to do about it is talk. He's long gone now.  
  
When Recca first declared himself your ninja, how did that make you feel?   
  
Yanagi blinks in surprise, then ducks her head and blushes cutely. My mood lightens up a little. Even after everything that's happened, she still has her innocence about things. Ano...it made me feel...that is...how do I say this...  
  
I groan in frustration. It's not an oral analysis on the Edo court life dialect as opposed to the modern day upper-class society's way of talking, it's just a simple question. You can't possibly tell me that you didn't have some sort of opinion.  
  
She blushes a bit more. I thought it was...weird. What high school teenager just automatically bows at a girl's feet and call her hime'? It was just so...strange to me, she looks up at me and smiles embarrassedly, I mean, school is so much more important right now instead of relationship stuff.  
  
I place the tip of my spoon on my lower lip, I see.  
  
Well, he did approach me, after all. He must've been there for awhile, hovering above me, just listening in on my most important dream.  
  
I've always wanted a prince to ride in on a white horse, bishounen or biseinen depending on my age at the time, with eyes only for me.  
  
Who says that Kirisawa Fuuko can't have that sort of dream?  
  
I have this feeling that someone's staring at me. I refocus my eyes to see Yanagi staring up at me expectantly. Well, Fuuko-chan, who is it? she asks, turquoise eyes dancing merrily. I blush and make like I'm aiming my spoon for another scoop of sundae.  
  
Che, Yanagi-chan, do I look like some love-struck little girlie? Some love-sick fool? Perhaps your Rec~ca-kun even?   
  
She gazes into the clouds of steam emitting from her coffee, pretending that she's concentrating only on that and not on any references to a particular relationship, you look like... she looks up from the whipped cream swirls in her small cup right into my eyes, you look like a girl who's never experienced the idea of liking someone as more than a friend'.  
  
Like I said, Yanagi has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. She rarely ever shows it, but it's like...she can read the sincerity in a person. Because she's completely, totally right. Recca, Domon, Mi-chan, Kaoru...they're all my friends. You could say that I was chasing after Recca, but that was a misguided thing of pride. I wanted somebody all to myself, he was offering himself to someone. Domon is my best friend, and only that. Mi-chan is a little more complicated, but I'm just trying to get him a little thawed out, so to speak. Kaoru's fun to hang out with, and we make a pretty good team to totally bash Recca.  
  
But could I ever see myself with them?  
  
So, who is it? Once again that girl breaks into my thoughts, and I nearly glare at her again before restraining myself.  
  
Can't you just tune into that info? I snort, bringing up a scoop of ice cream to my mouth.  
  
For a second she looks a little hurt, but then she smiles.   
  
I choke.  
  
Are you okay, Fuuko-chan? She asks with concern over my coughing. I nod and point my spoon at her.   
  
That was completely, 100 percent wrong, I bring the back of the spoon to my lips and lick off some ice cream, savoring the taste of whipped cream and caramel, don't plan on being a fortune teller anytime soon. Or getting swept into other worlds with only your skills in telling other people's fortunes to curry a little favor.  
  
She frowns. I already have enough to deal with concerning my healing ability, then she smiles, is it even someone I know?  
  
I don't know. Has she seen him? I don't think so, so I shake my head. It's silent for a couple of minutes as we finish off our December treats. Ne, Yanagi-chan?  
  
  
  
What do you think of your ninja now? It's a stupid question, I know, but I just have to ask. Besides, neither of them have said publicly that they liked each other more than platonically.  
  
He isn't my ninja, she says gravely, or my prince in shining armor, or my savior when all is dark, or anything like that.  
  
I stare at her, stunned.  
  
He is my everything.  
  
I repeat, dumbfounded.  
  
She smiles so innocently that it's like looking at a kid's face just before they learn what kind of world this is. Not even Ganko has that look. Mm-hm! I can't very well say he's just my ninja' because he's my friend as well. I can't say he's my prince', because he doesn't fit into that mold. He is my savior when all is dark, but he's there for me when it's all light in my world too. So he's just everything good all put together, she makes a cupping-together gesture with her hands, like molding a rice ball. It all sticks together perfectly and, she blushes, it looks nice in the end too.  
  
I can't say a single thing to that.   
  
Can I say that I like my prince so much that I would only see his good points and be blind to the bad? Another glance at Yanagi confirms my suspicion, what with the tense lines around her closed eyes. She does see the bad too, Recca's faults do sometimes overshadow anything good he's done, but she chooses to simply remember the good about him.  
  
When I fought my prince, I almost couldn't do a thing. There were so many good memories! He rescued me, invited me to his castle for a look around with him, cheered for me even though I was going against his own. He rescued me when there was no way I could help myself. He trained me to fight without Fuujin, to have a ninja's understanding of the fight, and then he rewarded me with Fuujin's main crystal!  
  
But then he came after me for our fated battle. And he gave it his all, and I tried...I wanted...I almost couldn't.  
  
And then he disappeared.  
  
It was October when I last saw him. It's been over 2 months since I've seen him.  
  
He called himself my prince, and then he said that we had a destiny to fight.  
  
  
  
I tiredly glance at my best girl friend's face. Once again, she looks a little troubled.  
  
There's a good and bad to everything, I guess, I shrug nonchalantly, then take one last bite from my sundae and throw the spoon into the glass.   
  
Her face is gentle. Time will only tell. I'm sure that there's another understanding of the situation, and maybe one day soon you'll find it, she delicately sips the last of her coffee and pushes her chair back to stand up, I have to go, Fuuko-chan. Recca needs some tutoring in English fundamentals, Algebra 2, kanji review...  
  
Basically everything but Japanese history, right? I smile, then wave her off, Fine, fine, do what you will with your Recca...but only within the area of tutoring', okay?  
  
she looks a little tortured, then smiles suddenly, tomorrow at school you'll promise to tell me what this was about?  
  
I try my best to smile. Yeah, tomorrow.  
  
She runs out of the coffeehouse, and the bell jingles loudly as she escapes to be with her...destiny, I guess. We all have a destiny, and it seems like a destined partner too.  
  
A different understanding of my situation? Well, the only other understanding would be with him. Would I see him soon? Or has he slunk into the shadows like a true ninja?  
  
No. I'll find him. I'll find him and get my answers. Maybe I'll even figure out just exactly what I feel for him.   
  
I kinda wish I had Yanagi's innocent trust. Then I could say Raiha-kun will surely seek the same closure, so he'll find me and tell me what he feels on the subject.'  
  
But that's not me, is it? That's not Kirisawa Fuuko's way of dealing with the situation.  
  
So...  
  
My prince...  
  
I will find you.  
  


~Owari~  
  


  
  
Yeah, my take on the Fuuko/Raiha battle in vol. 30 months after it happened. From what I'm guessing in the manga, the Recca-tachi went to SODOM in late September/early October, because they were all wearing their summer uniforms to school before the 3 Days' chapters, and Kasumi was wearing her uniform during Domon's 3 days (or, the first day of it anyway). And it had to be late September because Kaoru turned 14 before or during SODOM (can't remember the reference right now).   
  
Anyway, I thought that I'd try to write Fuuko for an actual fic, not just short little scenes. The question here is: Did I write Fuuko well enough that it deserves a sequel, or is the story intriguing enough that I should write a sequel? Well, there's a third choice too, but I like my self-esteem. Please feel free to lower it or raise it depending on your opinion!  
  
One last tiny note: To all people waiting for Shiawasena's sequel, well...it's definitely not happening anytime before next year. blushes I know what to write, just not how to write it...and there was another sort of series I wanted to do first...  
  



	2. Guilt Will Not Hinder

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
  
To be honest, I'm loving what Anzai-sensei is doing with the ending of Recca no Honoo, especially with Yanagi and Recca. Therefore, he can still have rights to the series.  
  
(A/N: I'm so surprised at the turnout of readers for the first part! I mean, in 24 hours there was over a hundred readers? I should've realized that Fuuko-fics are so much more popular than Yanagi-fics...that makes me feel bad...)  
  
  


Ch. 2: Guilt Will Not Hinder  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
I used to have a princess. At least, I think I did.  
  
Then I betrayed her.   
  
I forced her to fight me...I threatened her...told her that I would kill her if she didn't use the Fuujin. I told her...  
  
I told her that it was all for Kurei-sama's sake, only for his sake...  
  
_Can't we defeat Mori together!!!  
  
_We could have. Perhaps. But it wasn't our' fight to start with. It was Kurei-sama's and Recca-san's.   
  
The people we are loyal to.  
  
**_I don't want to kill you, idiot!!!_****  
  
**Oh, Fuuko-san, I didn't want to kill you.  
  
I wanted you to kill me.  
  
To die fighting for Kurei-sama's sake...that would be the greatest honor I could ever have.  
  
To die fighting the one person I taught my ninja skills to...it's just as honorable.  
  
Fuuko-san, the things you do to me...the things you make me feel...  
  
Seriously, could I have meant to kill you?  
  
  
  
I open my eyes, willing a dense smile to spread across my face. So nice to see you, Neon-san! Does Kurei-sama need to see me?  
  
She gives me an odd look. Kurei-sama won't be back for three days. You know that.  
  
The smile threatens to crack my face horizontally. Oh, I had forgotten...  
  
Neon looks slightly disturbed, then shakes her head, oh, I'll be in my room if you need me, then she leaves my room. I sigh and turn towards my sole window. The snowflakes are dancing outside, effortless in their play.  
  
After the events at SODOM, Kurei-sama thought it best if we went to a safe house, one of the late Mori Kouran's safe houses, to be precise. Ironically, this particular safe house is close to the mansion where it all got started. The one that Koganei Kaoru, who later defected to the Hokage, and Mokuren, who danced around the levels of Ura Uruha much like the snowflakes outside, had taken the healing girl to. The one that Recca-san had managed to burn down. In that mansion, I was regulated to watching the going-ons inside the control room.  
  
That was when I first saw her. The girl with the incomplete Fuujin.  
  
I was rubbing the main kaku for Fuujin unconsciously when I first laid eyes on her.  
  
I knew right then that I had to see her.  
  
Just like now.  
  
I walk over to my door and step out into the hall. The stairs to go down are to my right; Neon's room is next to mine.   
  
It would be inconsiderate of me to not tell her that I planned to step out a bit. Other than her sisters, who're out for the night attending some concert, she and I are the only ones here. I walk over to her door and tap on it a few times.   
  
Come in.  
  
I open the door. Neon is looking out of the window, which is to the opposite side of the door, presumably watching the snowflakes with their dance. Neon-san, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be out for awhile.  
  
Neon turns to look at me, the odd look still on her face. Why are you telling me this? Is it because you don't want me to tell Kurei-sama where you're going?  
  
Her temperament tonight seems hostile. At me? Is something wrong, Neon-san? I ask, a large smile creasing my face, come on, don't we know each other well enough that we can talk to each other?  
  
A suspicious look dances across her eyes, then she reaches up with her right hand and sweeps her hair back. Raiha, do you remember when the house was full of us Jutsushinshuu and Uruha?  
  
I respond, dropping the smile instantly. I remember all too clearly. Genjurou working in his lab...Mikoto and Mokuren doing...things...Koganei and Ganko playing...Joker and Jisho...  
  
Somehow, it's the last two names that hurt the most.  
  
We're lucky to be alive, right Raiha? We're lucky to be alive...to still be able to stay alongside Kurei-sama? Neon looks into my eyes from across the room. The snowflakes seem to multiply behind her.  
  
I nod. We are very lucky to still be with Kurei-sama.  
  
Danger races across my veins. I look at Neon, who seems to be...glowering at me. Then, why do you plan to go to that Hokage girl?  
  
How did she know?  
  
I'm not stupid, Raiha, Neon shakes her head slightly, then begins to laugh softly. I stand there, a confused smile on my face. We're so close to Nagogiri, I knew that you couldn't resist watching over that girl...Kirisawa Fuuko...for a bit.   
  
What do you plan to tell her?  
  
The smile on my face becomes a tad helpless. 'Hi, Fuuko-san'?  
  
Neon blinks, then shakes her head. I'm beginning to feel very foolish. Fine then. How do you feel about her?  
  
Heat spreads across my face. I...don't think that question is...  
  
Appropriate? Answer it, Raiha.  
  
Wow. Neon is really going for blood tonight.   
  
Answer it, ninja boy.  
  
Be far from it to remind Neon that I'm not really a boy' any longer... I just want to apologize for everything.  
  
She crosses the room in a few steps, standing in front of me, just on the other side of the doorway. It couldn't be helped, Raiha. Who we are...who we must fight...it can't be helped. Don't you think that she knows this?  
  
She usually reacts first before thinking that sort of thing out, I smile wistfully, I wish I didn't have to think and plan out, just instead doing. Taking the action and going with it...it's what I admire most about Fuuko-san.  
  
I look down at Neon's face. The light parts of her hair frame her face, which looks so tired. I hope it works out for you, Raiha. But...don't you think that you do need to answer a few questions for her? You did provoke things suddenly. She will want to know your motivations.  
  
...I suppose, I turn away, not wanting Neon to see how grim my face must have become, but to be honest, what I told Fuuko-san that day...I was telling the truth, I close my eyes, right then, I would've killed her...for Kurei-sama's sake.  
  
Would you now?  
  
I look back, in shock. How do I answer this to Neon, who loves Kurei-sama more than her own life? To say anything less than yes' would sound like a traitor.   
  
I am not my ancestors.  
  
But, I've always told the truth, even if I do tend to hide the whole truth... No, Neon-san. I couldn't kill Kirisawa Fuuko-san now.  
  
A slight smile perks up on her mature face. Then go to her. Come back, if you like. But at least make the effort to explain why you did what you did.  
  
Become her prince once again.  
  
N-Neon-san, how did you know about that... I stutter out. Neon smirks at me, then closes the door in my face. But before she does, I hear this:  
  
All girls want a prince. All women want their prince to want them...  
  
Oh, Neon-san...  
  
Arigatou, Neon-san, I say to the closed door. I swiftly make my way to the stairs, and with each step down something I once said comes thudding back at me.  
  
_I want us to be together, Fuuko-san  
  
_Do I..._  
  
__I want us to be together, Fuuko-san  
  
_...really want that?_  
  
__I want us to be together, Fuuko-san  
  
_Yes.   
  
That's exactly what I want.  
  
I swing open the door and fade into the snowy night.  
  
_I want us to be together, Fuuko-san  
  
_That is, if you'll have me, Fuuko-san.  
  
If you want someone like me to be your prince...if you don't...  
  
Too many uncertainties.  
  
But I will find you.  
  


~Owari to second part~  
  
  


I'm surprised I wrote a sequel. I wasn't really planning to, but people really seemed to like the first part. I don't know, I don't want to get all caught up in writing Fuuko romance fics...there seems to be only two kinds anyway. But if I had a choice, I'd rather write...takes deep breath Fuuko/Raiha fics. I can't believe I just typed that...  
  
...but lets just give thankies to people!   
  
To Foggy (I want fog where I'm at. All we get are clouds and freezing cold weather), well, EVERYONE seems to like Fuuko/Tokiya fics more. I don't understand why, but...eh. I'll never write one, so I don't care. But thank you for your kind compliment, and I hope that despite what this fic's coupling actually may be, it won't hinder you from actually reading this!  
  
Sacharrine-chan! How are you? I see that your fics have been doing pretty good...course, I don't really hang around the FoR section so much except for posting stories. First chance I get, I'm reading some of your current fics!  
  
Flutter, (that sounds really pretty. I'm picturing butterflies right now, drifting in the spring air...I want spring...) does this satisfy the Raiha-craving? I tried, I really did try, it's just that I'm not as intuned into the Ura Uruha, Jutsushinshuu, Shishiten....too many parts of Uruha...  
  
Angel (do you realize that you have part of my pen name, just in English?) I don't think there's a major lack of Fuuko/Raiha fics, I just think that there's way too many Fuuko/Tokiya fics. Whatever, I don't even deal with most couplings, cept for Recca/Yanagi and Domon/Kasumi anyway. I'll try to hurry, I have winter break now!  
  
Rhiannon, nice to see you! I'll be writing a lot more to this fic. The one thing I hate is when authors don't put detail into their fic, and I'm sure that most people would like to see something more than: here's Fuuko's POV, here's Raiha's POV, here's their POV of them getting together. Nope, nope, nope, I'm going to have fun with this...  
  
Terminal Insanity, hello! I had forgotten that FoR volumes are also in Chinese as well. I should improve my Chinese...but we don't get those ones in America (so far as I can tell). If you want really good translations of vol. 30, try:   
http://doushi-sumeragi.net/translation/reccatrans.html  
  
With all that being said, next chapter: Fuuko and Raiha meet, but is it all just in vain? And what's wrong with Neon, anyway?


	3. Decisions

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Recca no Honoo is finally ending its run in Shounen Sunday, just like a flame flickering in the wind...if nothing else, at least the Tendoujigoku arc is OVER!   
And since I'm just writing fanfiction for the series, isn't it a fair bet that I don't own it?  
  
(Spoiler for the end of the Tendoujigoku arc, and it's referenced over and over again during the series! Yay! Seriously though, it's fairly obvious anyway. Sorry bout that.)  
  
  
  


Ch. 3: Decisions  
(Fuuko, Raiha, Neon's POV)  
  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
Never again!  
  
_Fuuko, can you go over to Kaoru's house and get a game from him? Please?   
  
Sure, Ganko, but why now?  
  
Because he said that he'd let me borrow the game, but only if I get it from him today. Please? Your mama won't let me go out there, she said that only you can go and get it...  
  
Alright, alright, but just this once...  
  
_And I had just gotten back from the coffee shop too.   
  
So I go over to the Hanabishi house to get it, and Kaoru had to go through Recca's room to find one stupid little cartridge for a whatchamacallit, a Game Boy Advance' or something like that. Of course, that took hours since Recca and Yanagi were in the room, *actually* studying, and Recca got into a fight with Kaoru and...whatever. Yanagi got mad, that's how bad it was. So then I quickly grabbed the game when Kaoru found it, shoved it into my jacket pocket, and left.  
  
Naturally it's snowing when I get back outside. And dark. Oh, and freezing. Even this new dark-green jacket that Kaasan bought for me doesn't help. Where's summer when you really need it...  
  
scrunch  
  
Oh, and since I have to cross the park to get to my house, I get to walk through ten minutes of fresh, two-inch snow. Without boots. It's my lucky day...  
  
scrunccccch  
  
I freeze. That's not my footstep. Even if I don't have Fuujin anymore, I still tend to be a little lighter in my step than that...  
  
scrunccccch  
  
scruncccch  
  
scrunccch  
  
Well, someone's following me and they're trying to be quicker now...but why me?   
  
It's dark and I don't want to risk getting into an ambush, so I continue walking just a little bit faster.   
  
scruncch! scruncch! scruncch! scruncch! scruncch!  
  
I feel the presence at my back just before I dive down into a forward roll. The snow blanketing the ground stops me from getting very far, so I use my left foot as a pivot and scoop up a pile of snow using my arms. I spin around and fling the snow at a dark figure that's about five inches away from me. The figure tries to block the snow and instead stumbles and falls right on its back. Pulling out some daggers from handy places on my body, I pounce on the figure and point a fistful of daggers under its chin.   
  
The figure--a guy actually, I can tell--is wearing some sort of mask over his face. Using my left hand, I tug off the mask and stare in surprise.  
  
H-hey...you're in my homeroom, aren't you?  
  
The guy glares at me. Yeah I'm in your homeroom! Who the hell do you think are, some super hero that gets to jump people just because they're trying to catch up to you? Kami-sama, he shoves my shoulder, get off'a me, freak! Last time I try to be nice to you, that's for freakin' sure...  
  
I get up from the guy and sheathe my daggers. Well, next time you should actually give out a warning or something, jerk. And what's with the mask, anyway? You look like a freakin' robber.  
  
He stares at me oddly. I'm cold.  
  
And what's with the attitude, anyway? I cross my arms and glare at him, never been beaten by a girl before?  
  
Whatever, bitch, the guy turns away from me and starts walking back. Grinning slightly, I bend down, grab some snow and pack it into a nice hard snowball, and fling it. Gets him right in the back of the head too, that yarou. He runs. I smirk, then I shove my hands back into my warm jacket's pockets.  
  
Hey! The game I borrowed is gone!  
  
That bastard must've taken it!  
  
I start to run after that guy, but then a hand gently touches my shoulder. I turn around and I see the game in front of my face.   
  
But beyond the game is...  
  
That smile...  
  
Raiha?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
I don't think that Fuuko's happy to see me. Not if those wide eyes and open mouth are any indication, anyway.  
  
I continue to hold up the game. Isn't she supposed to hit me right now, saying Raiha-kun! Long time no see! Don't show up like that!'  
  
She takes a step towards me, and I brace myself for her welcome' ritual.   
  
Instead, she just takes the game from my hand and shoves it in her jacket pocket.   
  
Fuuko-san...it's been awhile, hasn't it? I try to smile, although something feels different in me.   
  
She hits me because she knows I can stand it...she likes me because I can...  
  
Fuuko shifts slightly, then looks up at me. Yeah, it has. I gotta go home, so I'll guess I'll catch ya in three more months or something, okay?  
  
I had a feeling she was mad at me, but I didn't think she was going to be cold. As far as I know, she's always been passionate about her friends and her enemies.  
  
So what am I now?  
  
Wait, Fuuko-san, I say as I grab her left arm. She flinches slightly, then looks up at me with a *dangerous* look.  
  
Let go, Raiha.  
  
I try smiling wider, until my face feels like it's going to split apart. Fuuko-san, I'd just like to speak with you for a minute, please?  
  
She stares at me harder, if that's at all possible, then shrugs her arm out of my grasp. I gotta be home soon, so start talking.  
  
That's a good enough sign for me. Fuuko-san, your prince would like to apologize for everything that happened in SODOM...  
  
Well, that's all well and good, but I don't have a prince, she shoots back at me, using the same sweet tone that I was, in fact, I've stopped believing in princes. There's no man that could actually fit the requirements.  
  
...  
  
I try to prevent the hurt from appearing in my eyes, but Fuuko seems to have noticed, by the way she narrowed her eyes. Her eyes show something, but then she steps back from me and turns her head.  
  
Sadness...I thought I saw....  
  
Fuuko-san, there probably aren't any men worthy to be your prince, I start again after some time has passed,   
  
Fuuko's head snaps up. Her eyes are sad, but her voice is calm. You tried to kill me in SODOM.  
  
I can't deny it.   
  
And you were going to kill me in order to help Kurei.  
  
  
  
Her face tightens. And you didn't give it a second thought.  
  
...that's not...  
  
Let me finish. You told me that we shared a destiny to fight because of our madougu, she sighs, then looks straight at my face again, so why are you here now when both our madougu are destroyed?  
  
_I want us to be together  
  
_But I don't dare say that. Fuuko-san, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I had to try and kill you, but...I didn't *want* to kill you.   
  
Fuuko bows her head, then smiles up at me. Okay, I can't really try to hate you. I was wondering if I was going to see you again anyway...I guess I'll be nice to you now. Laters, Raiha-kun.  
  
I watch her leave, and a pressure builds up in my chest.   
  
Am I just going to watch her walk away from me without even trying to...  
  
Am I just going to watch her walk away...  
  
Am I?  
  
I jog up to her and touch her shoulder again. She jumps up in surprise and turns around, catching me on the cheek with a fist. I fly several feet away, then spring back up, a nice stinging feeling in my face.   
  
She hit me! That means she likes me again!  
  
I just wanted to say that...um...I want to prove to you that there can be princes in the world, if you just let them try.  
  
Uh-oh. She's staring at me with an expression not dissimilar to the one she gave me when she first saw me tonight. What...what're you...Raiha-kun?  
  
I smile brightly, I'll show you that I'm really your prince in disguise! It's just that my disguise is a little too good, so you can't figure it out right now, but yeah...  
  
Fuuko's still staring at me in bewilderment. Then she does something I didn't expect her to do.  
  
She starts to laugh.  
  
She falls onto the snow-covered ground, holding her stomach and choking on her laughter, with tears squeezing themselves out of her eyes. Now I'm staring at her in shock.   
  
Is this a good sign with Fuuko?  
  
Oh...oh...oh-kay, Raiha-kun, you gotta deal, she manages to squeeze out in spasms, prove that you're my prince. I...I gotta go, Ganko and Kaasan'll kill me... and with that, she stumbles up and starts running in the direction of her house. I stand, rooted to my spot.  
  
I didn't think I said anything that funny, I muse out loud, but at least she's not mad at me anymore...and she's giving me a chance!  
  
I softly touch my cheek, and a point of pain jabs into my mind.  
  
And for the first time in months, I can feel a real smile widen on my face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
I lie in bed heavily covered by a multitude of blankets, staring up at the ceiling and waiting. I'm waiting for Miki and Aki to come home from the concert. I'm waiting for Raiha to come back from seeing the Hokage girl.   
  
I'm waiting to hear those heavy black boots thud up the stairs, accompanied by the swishing of that cloak, as he heads into *his* room...  
  
I wonder if Raiha knows why Kurei left for three days? And why? Hmph. Even if I asked him, he probably would smile like a cat and say that it wasn't any of his business to know, and less of it to tell. Damned ninjas and their codes of silence.  
  
Kurei's too much like a ninja.  
  
I remember...  
  
_Kurei-sama, where will you be going? Raiha or I might need to contact you...  
  
It's none of your business, Neon.  
  
Yes, Kurei-sama, but what if something happens...  
  
Then deal with it. I taught you to fend for yourself, not to use me as your backup plan.  
  
He walked away, footsteps thudding slightly on the hardwood floor.  
  
But I'm...I'm...  
  
_I'm just worried, Kurei-sama, I whisper the words I couldn't say to him, I always worry about you, especially now after Tendoujigoku and SODOM.  
  
It's very true that Kurei has changed ever since we left SODOM, one less than when we all started separately. Kurei told us that Joker was gone and never to return. Miki and Aki were very sad; Joker often stayed around them inbetween missions. Raiha hardly reacted, but by then he was already regretting his decision regarding the Hokage fighter Fuuko. I was saddened too, more because of my imouto's sake rather than my own.  
  
Then Kurei started being slightly irrational. He insisted we all move to this safe house, so close to the Hokage. Never mind that this residency is listed to one of the late Mori Kouran's companies, and once the other shareholders of the companies figure out that Mori is missing, the police will start searching through all his houses, looking for clues. He also began to disappear for hours on end, and unlike the past, won't even disclose a generalized idea of where he had been.   
  
Raiha seems to be in the dark about this, perhaps because he has his own problems to think about. Miki and Aki have less of a clue about all this than I do.  
  
And then Kurei announces that he'll be leaving for three days. Where to? None of your business, he says.   
  
I sit up on my bed, pushing the heavy blankets aside carelessly. It is my business. Whatever affects Kurei affects me.   
  
And he's right, I don't need him as backup.   
  
But maybe he needs me. In fact, I'm sure of it.  
  
Kurei needs me.  
  
Swinging my legs off the bed, I plan what to do.   
  
First, his room to look for clues. Second, figure out where he is and go to him. From there, I don't know.  
  
I've done this once already, and I'll do it as many times as I need to.  
  
Kurei needs me.  
  


~Owari to third part~  
  


  
First of all, a heartfelt apology to all those waiting for this part. I had to take midterm finals this whole last week, and I desperately needed to study. Plus, I graduated high school today (or 1/18, depending when you're reading this), and I start college next Tuesday (or 1/22). As you can imagine, my life's being thrown in a loop set on spin cycle. I'm sorry for having a life! I'll try to get the next part out by the 30th, but I need to get used to college first, okay?   
  
As you can tell, this is going to be a series heavily loaded in spoilers. In fact, this series will stink to high heaven with them (not the writing skills, the spoilers, I hope). I apologize for this as well, but hey, the volume for all this stuff will be released by April or May. Think of it as a heavily modified sneak preview!  
  
Note to self: Fuuko regularly hits the men closest to her. Raiha isn't a masochist. Or, at least, any more than necessary.  
  
Now onto reviewers!  
  
Rhiannon, I'm trying to keep this up the best I can...although it's going a bit slower than I would like. I'll try harder for the next chapter, okay?  
  
Angel, I think I'll repeat myself again: I'm trying to write as fast as I can. It's not so much the speed of my writing as it is about me having no time to write! I'm very sorry! And about Fuuko/Tokiya fics...since I don't go on FF.net that much anymore, I wouldn't know much about them except that there's A LOT of them. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to write a Fuuko/Raiha ficcy.  
  
Foggy, thank you, that makes me feel much better! Um, the funny part is...I didn't even read the Neon/Raiha talk. I skimmed the book and promised myself to read the translations later...well, several months later I still haven't read it. But I'll do it soon!  
  
Dark Phoenix, thanks for the compliments. Lamblast is not part of my vocabulary; however, overreaction is. I'm sorry that you think I'm insulting all Fuuko/Tokiya fics, but I was just pointing out that there were a lot of them, and that I'd rather do Fuuko/Raiha fics as a personal choice. I can't help the fact that I have opinions. And I'm certain that people don't tend to read Yanagi fics because they just don't like Yanagi. I don't think it even gets as far as how the author even writes her. It's all just a matter of viewpoint.  
  
Flutter, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter! blushes I'm doing everything successfully so far? Yay! I try, y'know...  
  
Sacharrine, I'm so happy to see your review! I'll try to keep up this fic the best I can, even if there are a few roadbumps along the way. The incredibly cool Joker will not make a comeback in this fic, but I did mention him in this chapter. Is that somewhat okay? As far as Shiawasena goes, I'll be soon starting on the second side story, which bridges over to the sequel. Watch out for it, because it'll be done before the end of the month!  
  
Reiko-chan, I'll try my best to provide closure, although I don't know how successful I'm going to be at it. I'll try my best though, is that okay?  
  
Jyun-chan, this isn't going to merely be a trilogy, it's going to be a full-blown epic (although whether I can survive writing out something like Abekobe remains to be seen). Now now, I've already been yelled at for seemingly insulting Fuuko/Tokiya fics, so how about we all just drop the subject? You want me to write some more? You got it!  
  
Showstopper, I knew you liked Fuuko best, that's why I started this fic :P Nah, but seriously, it's more stressing to do this fic because I have to walk on a very thin line of IC and OOC-ness, so now I find myself asking Would Fuuko do this, or that...how about Raiha...oh, and what about Neon? All I can say is thank you for saying that you think I have them down well enough, and I hope that I can expand on that in my own way. I hope. And break out all the references you want, I love reading an interesting review ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Raiha's guide to being a prince for a girl that doesn't seem to need one and Neon's guide to stalking the man she loves!  
(I'll try to get this out before the 30th!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I Will Find You (part 2)

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Don't own, lemme alone.  
  
(A/N: I recently found out something while reading last week's Shounen Sunday: I'm off the canon tracks. In fact, I was off as soon as I started writing about Raiha, Neon and Kurei...I guess this means that this is an A/U fic?)  
  
  


Ch. 4: I Will Find You (part 2)  
(Raiha, Domon, Fuuko and Neon's POV)  
  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
Now, if I remember right, you go through this street...turn here at the flower shop...turn here...  
  
...  
  
Oh, maybe it was *this* way...this looks right, I guess...  
  
4-6-1 Midori Way!  
  
Fuuko's house! I'm actually in front of Fuuko's house!  
  
I look down at my new Seiko watch. Almost 7 in the morning. It's funny, I've never needed a watch before. I've never had a watch before! But then again, Kurei depended on us to get rid of our targets as soon as possible, so why get a watch?  
  
But if I'm going to prove to Fuuko that I'm reliable, perhaps it's time to buy trinkets like these.  
  
I look at the house in front of me. It's a small, cozy looking two-story place, with a simple wood sign next to the door with the kanji for mist' and river' on it. I walk over to the door and raise my hand. The slate of my sleeve catches my eye. After talking to Fuuko last night, I went over to the nearest mall and bought some new clothes. Money's no problem when your employer was one of the richest men in Japan.  
  
Well, late employer, anyway. And I only accepted assignments from Kurei, not Mori.  
  
Will Fuuko like this outfit? I know how...exhibitionistic she is, so maybe this dark slate, long sleeved ribbed shirt and these dark gray jeans will be too conservative for her. I *knew* I should've woken up Neon and asked her for her opinion! Or maybe her sisters, but I don't think they came home last night.   
  
But that's not the point! What is Fuuko going to think of me? I should've dated when I was a teenager...  
  
Hey, wait, my teenage years aren't really behind me...  
  
Help!  
  
I look at my hand, which is still upraised, and try to decide whether to be a man and knock or run away like the good ninja I am. The door whooshes open, and I catch a glimpse of pink and plaid before I get slammed into the yard.  
  
Ah...what the hell was that? a feminine voice groans out. I stumble to a casual kneeling position, noticing the fact that the snow on the yard has now ruined my outfit.   
  
I look up from my inspection of my wet jeans and stare into large forest green eyes.   
  
Fuuko...  
  
Her face is so close to mine...her bangs slightly obscure her eyes, the longest pieces of her hair laying listlessly on the front of her pink winter uniform. I try not to look further down, especially when her, uh, chest is right there, and instead smile cheerfully. Fuuko-san! Ready to g...  
  
I'm suddenly pummeled by Fuuko's usual welcome to me: what seems like a hundred blows to the face before being sent flying into the nearest stationary object; in this case, an innocent tree. All while dimly hearing her say Raiha-kun! And here I thought you were just kidding last night!   
  
G-good morning to you too, Fuuko-san... I mumble weakly before springing back up to a conscious standing position. Fuuko stands up and wipes the snow from her legs before looking up at me. I notice her school bag lying on the ground next to her, and I swiftly go over to her, pick up the bag and hold it out to her. I wasn't kidding about what I said, Fuuko-san, I smile, I meant it.  
  
I feel her cool hand brush against my fingers, and the weight of her bag is gone. I see, she says with a smirk, I...what's up with the clothes?  
  
I look down at myself. Other than the snow wetness showing, I don't see what's wrong with them. What is it, Fuuko-san? Oh kami-sama, she's going to start laughing at my clothes, and I'm going to start wishing that I had listened to Joker talk about girls...not like he's had any experience, but still.  
  
I kinda like it.  
  
I stare at her.   
  
She turns her head away, and I swear there was a little bit of redness around her cheeks. The last time I saw you in normal clothes was at the castle during the Urabatousatsujin III...it's nice to know that you do change your clothes sometimes, she sticks her tongue out at me, nice to know that you do got some of your own style. Little too nice for me, but it fits you, I guess.  
  
She likes my outfit!  
  
Fuuko reaches over, grabs my right arm, and stares wide eyed at my watch, I'm late! I'll miss walking with the others... she begins to run towards the street. I grab her shoulder, and she stares back at me in surprise.  
  
Um, well, I wanted to walk with you to school, but I guess I'll just have to do this, I smile, more to reassure myself than her that she won't kill me, and place my arm around her shoulders. In one movement I kneel down and scoop her up into my arms.  
  
Then I start running very fast, silently praying to all the kami that she won't react before we reach her school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Domon's POV)  
  
We can't wait anymore, Domon-kun, Yanagi patiently says to me. I cross my arms and she sighs. Hanabishi stands in front of her and glares up at me.   
  
Dammit Domon, Fuuko skips half the time anyway! So let's start walking to school before we're late! I stare down at him, annoyed.  
  
And you never go to class, so what do you care about going on time today?  
  
Hanabishi does a slow burn before turning around and grabbing Yanagi's hand. C'mon Hime, let's just leave him. You'll be on time if we go now.  
  
Yanagi blushes and shakes her head. No...I'm worried about Fuuko-chan too. She was fine when she came here, she makes a motion at the Hanabishi home behind her, yesterday, so she should be coming soon.  
  
I ignore the rest of their talk and think. I always think about the same thing. Fuuko. How can I not think about her? She's just so...so perfect.  
  
In SODOM, when she was fighting the ninja guy that always seems to be following her...what's his name...Raiha, yeah...she needed me to help her. I used to think that Fuuko never needed me, that she could do everything and I couldn't do anything.   
  
But then she needed me.  
  
That means...it has to mean...that she needs me by her side too!   
  
She needs me, and I need her.  
  
And that Raiha guy, who I thought wanted to take my Fuuko, he told me to take care of her. Everything's saying that me and Fuuko should get together!  
  
...  
  
Except for her.  
  
I asked her about us after we left SODOM, and she smiled and said, We'll see. I want to see...if something else will happen first.  
  
It's been past two months and nothing's happened, so that means she's gonna be mine!  
  
A guy runs past the Hanabishi house. It looks like he's carrying a girl...she kinda looks like Fuuko...  
  
Hey! That IS Fuuko!  
  
I start running after them, hearing shouts from both Hanabishi and Yanagi. I don't care what they have to say, Fuuko's being kidnapped!  
  
She needs me!  
  
I catch up to them when we're almost at the school. Angrily I throw a punch at the long-haired guy's back. He jumps and lands so that he's facing me.  
  
It's that guy! That Raiha guy! What the hell is he doing...holding MY Fuuko?!  
  
I start throwing more punches, which he dodges easily. Red starts creeping in at the edge of my vision and I throw my patented Oni Right Cross'. He jumps backwards, still holding Fuuko in his arms.  
  
he says, not the least bit tired, your punches are a lot better, but did you realize that, if you hit me, I'll drop Fuuko-san?  
  
I freeze and stare at him.  
  
He wasn't dodging my blows to protect me...he was protecting Fuuko?  
  
I look at my hands. How come I didn't realize tha...  
  
POW!  
  
Fuuko's fist is smashed against his face. He twitches and falls over, and Fuuko lands nicely on her feet. I can run by myself, thanks Raiha-kun.  
  
Ugh, I know how that feels.  
  
He springs up on his feet--he's got better recovery than I do--and smiles like a fox. I just wanted to help you, Fuuko-san. After all, I'm trying to be your prince, and it wouldn't do for me to just let you run by yourself, right?  
  
_Her..._  
  
Fuuko drops her school bag and cracks her knuckles. Prince Charming had a horse, she mutters.  
  
_...prince...  
  
_The ninja scratches the back of his head. Fuuko-san, I don't think there're any horses this close to Tokyo.  
  
_Her prince  
  
_Hey, you aren't her prince! I am! I yell. They don't notice and keep going on with their talk about horses, Tokyo, and princes...  
  
I can hear myself growling as I grab Fuuko and hold her against me. I'm her prince! You're not going to take my princess...  
  
POW!  
  
Ow...  
  
I didn't realize you were role-playing as Recca now, I hear Fuuko's voice somewhere above me, I'd like to see what Recca'll do to you if you do the same thing to Yanagi...  
  
Um, Fuuko-san, have you ever considered pulling your punches just a little? I mean, he doesn't look okay...  
  
It's okay, he can take it... I hear Fuuko say just before everything turns black.  
  
See, Fuuko believes in me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Men. They're so...arrgh!  
  
This baka tries to glomp me, even though he *knows* what I'll do to him...and THIS baka carries me all the way to school! Holding me...his hands on MY body...  
  
So how come I didn't hit him as hard as I did Domon? Could it be that...I...*wanted* him to carry me, to touch me?  
  
Arrrgh! What am I feeling...why is it so different between Domon and Raiha? Why...  
  
Um, Fuuko-san? Are you okay?  
  
I snap back to reality and see that Raiha's staring at me with concern. I look down to the side and notice Domon's out cold.  
  
I'd rather look at Domon than stare into Raiha's light blue-gray eyes and see...  
  
See what?  
  
I have to get to class, I say, my voice a little tight. I hear feet shuffling slightly. I'll see you later, I guess.  
  
I look up, right into Raiha's eyes. The clouds haven't left since last night's snow, and they make his eyes look more gray than blue...  
  
What am I thinking? Why am I *noticing* all this?  
  
I'll see you after school, Fuuko-san, he smiles, then turns around and walks away.   
  
I look back down at Domon. I don't want to remember watching Raiha walk away with Kurei and Neon in SODOM...  
  
What happened here? I hear a breathless girl call out, and I smile and look up as the figures of Yanagi and Recca approach quickly. I can see Recca tensing up, like he's expecting a fight.  
  
Don't worry, Domon was just getting too fresh with me, so I had to teach him a lesson about dealing with Fuuko-sama, I roll up my sleeves and flex a muscle, Recca, mind helping me get Domon to his class?  
  
Recca looks down at Domon. Dammit, maybe you shouldn't knock him out so he can walk *himself* to class. The school nurse doesn't believe me when I tell her I have backaches cause it happens everyday now thanks to *you*...  
  
I tune out Recca's bitching and grab Domon's head. Suddenly, something comes to mind.  
  
_I'll see you after school, Fuuko-san  
  
_Damn. Guess I better get away from the others before school gets out.  
  
Waitaminute, I meant...I meant, get away from *Raiha* after school!  
  
Right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
I'm pouring over several maps that I found in Kurei's room. One map is of all the safe houses that Mori had in Japan; another of the area around SODOM.  
  
The last is of Tokyo with a red circle around one of the districts.   
  
I smile, and I'm sure if Aki was here, which she should be, she'd say, Oneesama's going hunting.  
  
I roll up the other maps nicely and place them back in the plain dresser next to Kurei's bed. The map of Tokyo I take with me to my room. I go through all my dressers and the closet, trying to find the perfect disguise.   
  
I would figure that Mori Kouran had a business there, so of course Kurei would check up on it.  
  
The question is, why only that one out of all the businesses that Mori owned?  
  
I pull out several business suits, all very professional and flattering pieces of clothing, and place those into my traveling bag. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know I'll be bringing back Kurei when I do.   
  
After I pack, I lay back on my bed, looking blankly up at the ceiling. The tiny ridges and bumps...they remind me of Kurei's burn...the burn that Kurenai gave to him when she was turned into a flame angel.   
  
A wave of cold sweeps through me.   
  
I shouldn't delay anymore.  
  
I pick up a pen and write a short note to Miki and Aki that I went to Tokyo on Kurei's order, and for them not to follow. After thinking about it, I write another note to Raiha, longer, detailing why I went and for him to try and restrain my imouto from following me. Hopefully he'll pry himself away from Kirisawa long enough to come back and read this.  
  
I leave the notes in the appropriate rooms and leave the house.  
  
Soon I'll be on the train to the Akihabara district of Tokyo.  
  


~Owari to the 4th part~  
  


  
I looked at the after-notes for the last chapter, and I realized something: I type-talk way too much. I guess my only excuse is...um, I'm a sorta normal teenage girl? Anyway, college is fun and promises to be a lot of work, and I'll have more time to write fics now. Yeah, don't get too excited. Anyway, reviews!  
  
The key phrase from most of the reviews of the last chapter: Raiha is KAWAII!!  
  
Flutter, I'm happy that you like that Raiha's getting smacked around by Fuuko ^_^ Yes, I know what you mean. I'll definitely be writing the change in their relationship...but there will still be plenty of Fuuko is the queen' moments!  
  
Sacharrine, is this fast enough for updating? I'll try to update every week, disregarding certain problems such as Real Life occuring. I honestly don't think I can get anymore romantic than this chapter, I don't consider myself a shoujo-romance writer (but then, neither did Watase Yuu-sensei before she got published). But for you I'll try!  
  
Showstopper, I'm starting to wonder why everyone is liking how Fuuko brought the smackdown on Raiha. I mean, I like it too, I'm just curious...anyway, I'm happy you're liking the parts so far, and believe me when I say that Neon's a really pivotal character. And I'm having fun in college! I hope everyday is a good day for you ^_^  
  
Rhiannon, what can I say other than thanks'? So, thanks!  
  
Angel, I didn't think you were complaining. I'll just keep writing if you keep urging me on!  
  
Foggy, ah, sorry? Well, it's not just limited to the Fuujin. Suffice to say that we will not be seeing any madougu in this story...I'm happy that you're liking Neon's POVs, but I don't think I'll be doing any for Kurei. Honestly, I don't think I could portray Kurei well enough and I already feel as if I'm on shaky ground with Neon.  
  
ChibiRaihaHK, you'll be seeing just what Raiha plans to do to prove to Fuuko that he is her prince...although now that Domon knows, let's just say that Raiha's got his work cut out for him. I hope you're enjoying the series!  
  
The Blue Sorceress, it's been a while! Wakko...wasn't he one of the Animaniacs? ^_^ Lots of compliments from you, all of which I really appreciate. Please don't be so vigilant looking for errors in this fic, it's just a story written for fun! Just enjoy it, that's enough for me. Yes, there's a lot of material that's in the manga...well, it *will* be in the manga, so don't worry. Everybody's getting spoiled equally, because I get Shounen Sunday every week!  
  
Ch. 5: Naturally, the Hokage all have different opinions on Fuuko's love' choice. Raiha and Fuuko on a date? Yeah, if they can get away from Domon. And Neon's in Akihabara, but she isn't the only one...  
  
Note: Kiri' means mist', sawa' has the same kanji as kawa', which means river'. Just in case you were wondering about the sign that Raiha had read in the beginning.  
  
  
  



	5. Come Undone

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Please. I gave all my money to buy textbooks, so why would you sue me for writing a story?  
  
  
  


Ch. 5: Come Undone  
(Fuuko, Kaoru, Tokiya and Raiha's POV)  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
I can't believe this is happening to me!  
  
Raiha? You're...you're one of Kurei's Uruha!  
  
Yep, Raiha did come for me after school. The problem was, I was with the others, including Kaoru. Well, except for Mi-chan, cause he's off in Tokyo somewhere doing whatever. But back to the point.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing, Fuuko? Why are you going off with him?  
  
So anyway, Raiha catches up with me after school, while I'm walking with Recca, Yanagi, Domon, and Kaoru. I didn't even know that he was there until he was right in front of my face, smiling that damned smile.  
  
Fuuko? You can't give me an answer, can you?  
  
To make things worse, while Recca and Kurei parted on somewhat good terms, it doesn't mean that Recca's gotta like his Uruha friends. Oh, and Domon also had to open his big mouth about the fight that Raiha and I got into in SODOM. The fight that Raiha started, actually. So now Recca's making good use of his vocal cords in my direction.  
  
Yeah, like I deserve it, the pompous...  
  
Dammit, Fuuko, you've done some messed up things ever since we were kids, but don't you have a limit for this kinda crap?  
  
Okay, that's it.  
  
I turn away from Recca. I don't answer to you, Recca. There's no more Hokage, no more Uruha. We're all just normal humans now. So why are you being so pissy about all of this?  
  
Recca doesn't respond immediately. I look up, seeing my friends in front of me. Domon seems to have a neutral expression, while both Yanagi and Kaoru have concerned expressions on their faces.  
  
Concerned? Why? Are they afraid of Raiha doing something to me or something?  
  
It's like no one trusts my decisions on who I can hang out with.  
  
I can feel Raiha's uneasiness behind me, as well as the curiosity of the crowd behind him. I bet they're all from school, and this'll be the gossip for tomorrow. I can just hear it now. Guess what? That tomboy girl's dating some bishounen guy and her best friend, that guy that thinks he's a ninja, is like totally against it!'  
  
Recca mutters a curse under his breath that I'm sure he didn't want Yanagi to hear, and then he turns away. Ahh...why should I care what you do? But if you get into some huge mess with him, don't call me about it.  
  
In shock, I stare up at his turned back.   
  
My childhood best friend just said that he didn't care what happened to me anymore just cause he doesn't like who I'm hanging out with.  
  
Fine then, Recca, I say. I want to shout and scream at him, but he's a stubborn jerk and I...I just don't want to deal with it right now. I turn around and grab Raiha's arm and blindly walk away. Our little surrounding crowd discreetly parts for us.  
  
I don't look back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kaoru's POV)  
  
  
I went to the high school cause I thought that something interesting was going to happen today.   
  
Man, was I right!  
  
First, Raiha--who I haven't seen since SODOM--comes up to Fuuko like it was natural for him. Me and Yanagi kinda just stood back after Domon started freaking out, cause, y'know, that's sorta normal with Domon. He starts yelling that *he's* Fuuko's prince...which just sounds weird to me. I mean, I know that Yanagi-chan's Recca's princess, and I called my classmates that were kidnapped by that one gang princesses, but I didn't know that Fuuko even cared about having a prince.   
  
I really didn't know that her prince was Raiha!  
  
I thought that was so cool, cause Raiha's really nice and everything. But then Recca started freaking out himself...I don't know why. He just blew up about the Uruha and stuff. Never mind the fact that both me and Ganko were Uruha. But that's Recca for you. Sometimes he's paranoid, and sometimes he's desperate enough not to care.   
  
I guess what really surprised me was when Fuuko just said, Fine then, Recca, and left with Raiha. She must've been really upset...or maybe she doesn't care. I can see how fighting with Recca would make her apathetic to the whole situation.  
  
Domon's leaving. I think he's depressed.   
  
Yanagi's still standing next to me. I look up at her, and suddenly I feel a chill up my spine. I've never seen that look on her face before.  
  
...Disappointment?   
  
Recca turns back to us after staring at Fuuko's departing back. The crowd of high schoolers leaves to do its own thing. Recca looks unhappy, almost depressed, which, unlike Kurei, is a rare thing to see with him. Then again, Kurei's better at hiding his feelings.  
  
he says, staring at Yanagi's face, what's wrong? Are you upset because of Fuuko too?  
  
Yanagi looks at Recca, then looks at the ground. Recca-kun, I'm happy for Fuuko-chan. Why aren't you?  
  
That's a good question. I mean, the only person that has the right to be upset is Domon.  
  
Recca looks hurt, but then he shakes his head. Fuuko's my childhood best friend. I'm just...yeah.  
  
Excuse me? Yanagi looks as confused as I am. He just sighs.  
  
It isn't important, he blushes. Why would he blush? The only time a guy gets embarrassed is if he has to talk about something really emotional...ah! That *would* make sense, hm?   
  
Yanagi walks up to Recca and touches his arm. I'm starting to think that they forgot that I was here, if Yanagi's going to be that intimate with Recca. Please tell me, Recca-kun.  
  
He takes a deep breath. Fuuko's one of my best friends...other than Domon, and you, he blushes. I sit down on the pavement, bored. What's up with all the blushing? and she's always been...like one of the guys. It's just kinda weird seeing her, y'know, be like a girl and going after a guy, specially a guy like that ninja dude.  
  
Yanagi steps away from Recca and smiles. She's been feeling like this for awhile. She was talking to me yesterday...before I went over to your house to tutor you. She...she was asking me about, she blushes, and I sigh, my feelings about you.  
  
Cue the mutual blushing. I feel like I'm watching shoujo anime with the girls in my class. It's nice and all, but I wanna see something different now!  
  
Looking away from this scene, I see two girls in the distance. It's not the girls themselves that catch my attention, but it's something about how...familiar they look. One girl has red flipped hair, and the other has short light blue hair.  
  
I know them.  
  
...understand that Fuuko-chan is a woman too, and she'll need our support. So please be a bit more understanding in the future? I'm sure that Raiha-kun is really a nice person; after all, most of the Uruha have turned out to be very nice people underneath their hardened shells.  
  
Recca raises an eyebrow. Even Moukuren, Hime?  
  
You know what I mean, Recca-kun, Yanagi says, looking almost annoyed.   
  
I'm sorry, Hime, Recca steps up to Yanagi and places his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her, for you, I'll be nicer to Fuuko's ninja-prince-guy.  
  
Yanagi's eyes mist over with unshed tears. Oh, Recca-kun, thank you...  
  
Oh, come on, I have to see this enough at home... Yeah Recca-niichan, Raiha really is a nice guy. I don't think he'll do anything to Fuuko-neechan.  
  
The happy couple jumps away from each other and stares at me like I just happened to pop out of nowhere. Wow. I feel like the third player left out of a two-player fighting game.  
  
_Red flipped hair and light blue hair_  
  
I continue, I think that Raiha's not the only Uruha wandering the streets of Nagogiri...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mikagami's POV)  
  
  
Tranquility. Peace and quiet.  
  
Too bad I had to go to Tokyo, of all places, to find a semblance of that.   
  
In the strictest sense of the word, I'm not ditching' class...officially, I'm here to look at colleges. Specifically Tokyo Daigaku, the most prominent of all the universities in Japan. I scheduled an appointment to visit that place tomorrow.  
  
However, today is just for...fun.  
  
Fun. I'm sure that's not a word anyone back in Nagogiri would think I know.   
  
Currently, I'm in Akihabara, just strolling around and window shopping. My hotel is in this district, and I didn't feel like sitting in my room and watching TV all night, so I decided to go out for awhile.   
  
Hmm...I'm sure that, if Koganei was here, he'd be in all the electronic stores, gawking at all the games and such. And then I can see Recca and Yanagi close by, with Hanabishi taunting Koganei about one of the games. And also Ishijima right next to Kirisawa, the former making unwanted advances toward the latter. And then I can see all of them, with the exception of Yanagi, engaged in a huge brawl in the middle of the shop.   
  
I can also see the property damage that would cause, and suddenly I'm grateful they aren't here with me.  
  
I've gotten so used to their hijinks and methods of wreaking havoc that it just seems...like I'm missing something right now. Like it's almost too quiet.  
  
...  
  
These sentimental feelings about them...I must be tired. Might as well go back to the hotel, even if it is a nice winter night. I've always liked winter nights the best...it reminds me of Mifuyu. How she used to play outside with me after a snowfall, and how she would make the best kake soba afterward for dinner...  
  
It's these nights that I miss my oneesan the most....  
  
!  
  
That flash of red hair...I don't know why, but it...triggered something in my mind. A memory of a woman with long red hair and highlights...  
  
Neon of the Jyushinshuu.   
  
Discreetly as I can, I make my way through the crowded streets, trying to keep an eye out for that woman. She's in a long khaki overcoat, and she's looking around...like she's looking for someone.  
  
Why?  
  
I can feel my eyes narrow. This looks too suspicious to just let go. Even if I no longer possess Ensui...  
  
It doesn't matter. I have a feeling that if I don't follow her, something bad will happen.  
  
Funny how sensitive I've become. It's almost as if I care.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
I'm sitting in a crowded kissaten.  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko is sitting across from me.  
  
There's something...weird...about this picture that I just can't place.  
  
I've never been out with a girl before. Maybe that's it?  
  
OOOH! That Hanabishi Recca....he just pisses me off sometimes! Who the HELL does he think he is, telling ME who to hang with? She waves a hand frantically. Waitress! Hey...yeah, you! Bring me another caramel iced coffee! And another bag of those foreign treats...those bon-bon things! Anyway, Raiha-kun, can you believe the nerve of that BAKA...  
  
Or maybe it's the fact that Fuuko's been...perpetually angry that's making me a little weirded out. I nod at her tirade and sip my mocha coffee. I wonder how she can drink cold coffee in winter, anyway?   
  
You know...if I hadn't tried to get back into Fuuko's life, she wouldn't be so angry. Well, I mean, she might still be angry at Recca, but it wouldn't be because of me and...my past.  
  
My past? I'm still a Uruha, however few of those there are left. I'm still loyal to Kurei.  
  
So, what am I doing, messing with Fuuko's life like this? She shouldn't have to be so angry.  
  
Especially not for my sake. Especially not after the things I've done to her. Especially...  
  
Especially since I'm not sure if I deserve to do this. To just barge into her life, upset her friends and her relationship with them...and what do I have to offer?  
  
A prince...should have a lot to offer their princess. Money? Happiness?   
  
Love?  
  
A chance at a normal life?  
  
Can I offer this to Fuuko? And what happens if I can't? Will her face be exactly like that other time...when she realized that I meant to kill her?  
  
Wouldn't I be killing her in another way by not living up to her standards?  
  
  
  
I blink. Apparently I've been staring into my coffee. I look up and flash one of my famed smiles. By the way she's looking at me, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, I don't think my smile's power is working like it should be. Yes, Fuuko-san? I say, almost too high-pitched.  
  
She stares at me a moment longer, then smiles. Sorry for boring you with how much I hate Recca sometimes. I mean, he's my childhood friend, but you'd think that he was almost protective of me or something with that scene he made today, she pushes her half-empty drink--did she get her new drink while I was thinking?--away and winks at me, if you're offended or something we could go to his house at beat him up. Yanagi won't be able to heal him or nothing, cause of the Tendoujigoku thing, but he doesn't scar easily, so it's okay.  
  
Should I tell her what I've been thinking? About how I might not...probably shouldn't...be with her?   
  
I...should. She deserves that much from me, after what I've done to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look up and see a very angry Domon storming up to our table. Compared to him, Fuuko was calm a little while ago. I look at Fuuko, and she looks right at me, flashes of annoyance brightening her dark green eyes.  
  
Fuuko's so passionate about everything...it's so amazing how much life is in her...  
  
And I'm so cold and analytical...I'd just suppress her...  
  
I twitch in shock as Fuuko grabs my hand, yanks me out of my seat, and *throws* me, feet first, at Domon.  
  
With the reflexes forced into me from a very young age, I manage to flip so that my hands are in front just as Domon throws a punch at me, then grab the top of his fist, backflip over him, and land neatly behind him. Before he begins to turn around I hit, with the tips of my right index and middle finger, that sensitive bunch of nerves at the nape of his neck. He slumps toward the ground, and I catch him before he hits it.   
  
The whole kissaten explodes in applause.  
  
Fuuko bounds up to me and punches me hard in the shoulder. Suge~! That was totally cool! Course, I didn't *really* think you'd do that, but I guess you really are a ninja!  
  
I wince at my now throbbing left arm and nod towards the unconscious fighter in my hands. Fuuko-san, what am I supposed to do with him? He's kind of heavy, I don't add.   
  
Fuuko frowns at me like I've said something horribly wrong. What do you mean? We take him home!  
  
I ask weakly.  
  
Well, yeah, Fuuko grins and turns away from me, heading towards the door, he's one of my best friends, y'know? I wouldn't just *leave* him somewhere! I treat my friends better than that! She holds the door open and gestures impatiently. Well, Raiha-kun?  
  
The waitress comes up to me. Excuse me, but who's going to pay for the three caramel iced coffees, the two bags of imported bon-bons, and the mocha that you and your girlfriend had?  
  
I sigh and reach into my pocket with my right hand while still holding Domon, grab a sheaf of yen, and toss it to her. She's not my girlfriend, she's my princess, I say almost wearily. The waitress looks at me funny, then looks down at the bills in her hands and scurries off. I sigh, a little deeper this time, and proceed to drag Fuuko's friend out the door.  
  
Why didn't I say I was her prince?  
  
The thing is, I'm almost afraid I know the answer.  
  
How can I be her prince...when I don't know if I deserve it? When all I'll do is affect her relationships with her friends for the worse and...  
  
When Kurei calls for me, I have to go to him. That's when the clock strikes twelve.  
  
That's when this dream ends.  


~Owari to the 5th part~  
  
  
***Please Read This If You Care About How This Series Is Going To Be!!!***  


  
Depressing, yes? Good. I don't *mean* to be depressing, but...how to put it...from here on, everything changes. *Everything*. And, actually, that's what I need to ask all of you reading this fic. I've stated over and over again that this fic will have spoilers, and I realize that's unfair to all of you. A story is best read if one understands what's going on, and I don't have nearly enough talent to write out something with horrendous spoilers and make it understandable to the people who don't have access to a Little Tokyo or a small Japanese market with a Kinokuniya inside of it. So, I guess what I'm asking is...do you mind if I do this anyway? Or do you feel that it's inappropriate for me to just be blatantly flaunting my info around? I can change the storyline to suit what you all would like, because I'm not really writing this story for me anyway. Shall I go ahead with the spoilers, or jump on another track? It's your call.  


***Okay, you can stop reading now :P***  


  
Okay, other than that, I've decided that I will not be posting anymore one-shot stories. You want to know why? Please visit my author's page to find out, as well as a schedule for any upcoming stories. Thank you!  
  
Now we get to the reviewers!  
  
Hi Sacharrine! Lessee, I get Shounen Sunday from Los Angeles' Little Tokyo, which is 30 minutes by train from my town. I also get Shounen Sunday from this Japanese market which has a Kinokuniya inside of it, which is 30 minutes by car. shrugs It would cost way too much to actually have a subscription to a *weekly* magazine from *Japan*, y'know? Anyway...I'm trying to be a happy writer, but it's hard because I like writing angst best! You would know what I mean. ^_-  
  
Hey, Foggy...you've got to be the happiest person I've ever seen at hearing that all the madougu are destroyed...but the funny thing is, I think that only applied to the people in SODOM...so people like Saicho and Gashakura and Tsukishirou might actually still have their madougu...weird and unfair. I don't see it as Neon going husband-hunting, I see it as Neon going *Kurei*-hunting, which has a whole different meaning. I *might* try to write Kurei, but only if the readers want it...this takes interactive' to a whole new perspective. Oh, and thank you very much about your compliment about my Neon-writing, I needed it!  
  
Yo, Showstopper! Yah, I liked writing Domon's POV...little hard, but after Abekobe I found that I really liked it. As you can see from this chapter, Raiha is horribly insecure, and he might have good reason, considering he knows that he's ruining Fuuko's friendships, and for what? He's still totally loyal to Kurei. Sad, but that's how I see it. Heheh...Fuuko smackdown is always cool...although, depending on the reaction I get to the above question, I might not be writing that as much. shrugs This is, after all, interactive writing...Btw, I really loved that comment about how my updating makes your day better. I mean, that's so sweet...that's how I feel about your reviews!  
  
Um, ChibiRaihaHK, thanks for the compliment, but I'm sorta wondering what's the point to that review. I mean, type all you want, but can it *please* be relevant to the chapter? And btw, I don't even hang out in the FoR section of FF.net...I'm usually in the games section. If you write Final Fantasy fics, I'll probably read it sooner or later...  
  
Ello, Rhiannon! Thank you for the kind, wonderful compliments. They make me very happy...we'll be seeing about just how Raiha feels actually being Fuuko's prince, heheheh...(Okay, that was evil. I meant to say that, starting from this chapter, he's going to be having some serious second thoughts regarding his whole idea...that didn't sound any better, did it?)  
  
Hello, Wind Goddess! Ack, are you Fuuko in disguise? :P Sorry, but you'll be doing a lot more wondering (as will I, until I see what the readers want...be an interactive reader and respond!) You've seen the answer to one of your questions, let's see what happens with the other two questions...  
  
NurikOo Mikagami, koban wa! I like Raiha like this too...except that he's going to be doing a lot of flipping back and forth between his ^o^ self and his -_- self...I love emoticons. Heheh...will Fuuko choose him in the end? Now that's a good question...   
  
Ch. 6: Neon reaches Kurei, only to find...arrgh! I can't write this sneak peak' until I find out what you want!   
  
Odd fact for the chapter: Kake soba! I've never had it, but I'm sure it tastes great. In fact, it's the favorite meal of Saitoh Hajime of RuroKen. Just a pointless fact...  
  
2nd fact for the chapter: Kissaten=coffeehouse. I'm sure I misspelled it, such is life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Unwanted Rebirth

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I do not own these characters. I do own this plot. I also own the plots to the other chapters, as well as my other stories. I promise to return the characters, though.  
  
(A/N: I've heard from a source that someone was plagiarizing parts of a story of mine; specifically, that they were plagiarizing parts of Shiawasena Owari Katanantenai. If this is confirmed, believe me when I say this: I refuse to post on a site where other people can just go and steal other peoples' plots. That's just wrong.)  
  


  
Ch. 6: Unwanted Rebirth  
(Aki, Neon, Yanagi and Tokiya's POV)  
  
  
(Aki's POV)  
  
Ahh~! Miki-chan, wasn't that such a great concert? I smile cheerfully at Miki, who looks just as happy as I feel. Last night we went to a concert in Nagogiri, which was held by one of our favorite J-pop bands, Siam Shade. It was sooo cool, seeing our favorite guys up on stage! Miki and I had never seen a concert before, and it was everything I could've hoped for. It didn't break up until after two in the morning, and we found ourselves talking to the lead singer. I swear that he likes me~!  
  
Yah, Aki-chan, it was great! Especially afterwards, when we were talking to the band... she leans in conspiratorially, I think that the lead singer liked me...  
  
Yeah, whatever, Miki.  
  
I still wished we could've called Neon-sama and tell her where we were... Miki adds in a tone of regretfully, and I nod in agreement. We honestly didn't want to worry her, but it was Siam Shade~!  
  
Besides, to be honest, with Kurei gone, oneesama is a little...edgy. I love her dearly and she's my role model, but I don't want to be in her way when she's like this. Miki, midway between oneesama and my age, is in full agreement. So we spent the night talking to the band, then we were escorted out by their bodyguards in the morning. Since then we've been walking around this small town, just seeing the sights. It's funny, y'know. I've never...done this before. I mean, just wander around with no purpose. There's no more fighting, no more madougu...just the remnants of the Uruha, if that.  
  
There's really just oneesama and Miki again.   
  
I see a group of high school girls walking, and it makes me sad. I've never been to a school before. Before, we were too poor, and after we got that job as housekeepers at Mori Kouran's place...life hasn't been the same. But maybe it would've been nice to just...live as a normal teenager.   
  
Miki nudges me. Aki-chan, let's go back to the house. Neon-sama must be worried.  
  
That's another thing. We don't refer to any of the safe houses as a home'. I'm not sure what that word means, but I don't think it applies to a place you live in until the head boss moves you again.  
  
We walk to the house in compatible silence. We're tired; we've been out for almost twenty-four hours now, and when I think about it, even if oneesama is in a bad mood, we shouldn't do this to her anyway.   
  
We love her dearly.  
  
Once we reach the house, I pull out my key and insert it into the keyhole. Miki touches my arm. I look up at her, and her face is grim. I can't feel anybody inside. It seems empty.  
  
I shrug and open the door. You may be right, Miki-chan, but remember that Raiha is a ninja. He can hide his total presence away from anybody, except for Kurei-sama. I can't see why Raiha would leave, there's nothing for him in that little town.  
  
she says calmly, but that would mean that Neon-sama isn't here. I think that we should've come earlier.  
  
I nod and run a hand through my short hair. Once, a long time ago, I wanted to grow my hair out as long as oneesama's, because she has the most beautiful hair. But she told me that my short hair was suited for me, and that with it I was more beautiful that even her. Oneesama...she always says this kind of stuff to Miki and I. She's so kind.  
  
That's what makes her beautiful.  
  
I walk up the stairs, into oneesama's room. She wouldn't mind. There are no secrets between the three of us. I hear light footsteps behind me, and I know that Miki has followed me. I scour the room with my eyes, noting the bareness of oneesama's room. Not like mine isn't the same, but it just shows the kind of life we all live.  
  
I walk out of the room and into the one I share with Miki. We could've had separate rooms, but Miki and I prefer to at least have one sister near us, if not both. I look on the nightstand between our beds, which run horizontal and are in the farthest corner from the door, and I see a note. Miki-neechan, there's a note on the nightstand, I point out as I walk to it. I open the note, and see that it's in oneesama's precise handwriting. It reads:  
  
Haikei, Miki and Aki,  
  
I have been called to follow Kurei-sama. Please do not follow me, it does not concern the two of you. I love the both of you, please take care of yourselves. Tell Raiha that there is a note for him in his room, he might not notice from his euphoria from seeing the Hokage girl.  
  
There was no signature. Miki, reading the note over my shoulder, backs away with a suspicious look on her face. That doesn't sound like something Neon-sama would do. She wouldn't just run off without informing us specifically of what she was planning to do. And she would tell us in person.  
  
I nod, drawn into my thoughts. Kurei isn't the type to just summon one of us after he has already left; he would've known who to take with him. And, not to be mean or anything, but he would be more likely to take Raiha than oneesama. Or Joker, if he was still here.  
  
Suddenly I'm being shaken lightly. What is it, Miki-chan?   
  
What should we do, Aki-chan?   
  
I turn and look at her. Miki has always been the one paired up with oneesama, and therefore she's more dependent of her than I am. I pull my lower lip slightly with my teeth, thinking of our choices. We could follow oneesama, but we don't know where Kurei went, so we don't know where she could've gone. The Hokage team is nearby, but asking them for help is out of the question. I suppose we wait for Raiha to come back, I say decisively, trying to take charge of the situation. Miki smiles at me, and I smile back. The message is clear.  
  
We'll follow oneesama soon enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
When the receptionist turns, I scan the reservations book's entries. There's only one name that Kurei would use. I've been looking for it ever since I arrived in Akihabara this afternoon.  
  
Mori Kurei. Here it is.  
  
The receptionist turns back. Would you like a room, Ma'am? I nearly scowl, but instead I smile tightly. I didn't catch Kurei's room number. This calls for another plan.  
  
Excuse me, but my...husband is here, and I just wanted to speak to him, I say almost confidently. The receptionist nods happily; she must be the type that likes to see a romance come together.   
  
What is his name?  
  
Mori Kurei.  
  
Shall I call him down for you? Damn. She wants to see the romance' come together literally.   
  
No, I just want his room number.   
  
She hesitates. It must be against policy to give out room numbers unless they can verify it. My smile becomes tighter. I do not want to draw him away from business any longer than necessarily, which is why I prefer to go to him.  
  
The receptionist blinks, then types in something in her computer. Room 904, she says with a hint of disappointment, handing me a keycard. Briskly, I walk away from the front counter to the elevator. Mechanically I press the button for the ninth floor.  
  
I've come so far to find you once again, Kurei. I've always...I'll always...I just want to be by your side.   
  
But you keep walking away.  
  
I remember what happened after the Urabatousatsujin III, when I nursed you back to health. The simple intimacy of just feeding you...it made me feel whole. And how you paid me back with that night in your arms...your body against mine...I remember...  
  
Ding  
  
My eyes snap open. My floor...your floor. I step out of the elevator, no longer in my memories of the past.   
  
I don't want to remember how, when I had woken up, your arms weren't around me. You weren't next to me. The futon was filled only by my body.  
  
You were gone.  
  
I went looking for you again, taking my imouto with me. Miki and Aki...they've always been uncomplaining about my incessant need to find you. Not once have they told me that they were tired of following me on my journey to find you.  
  
I will never tire of finding you.  
  
I turn left from the elevator, following the numbers above the few doors there are. This must be a suite floor. 9-0-2...9-0-3...9-0-4. Here it is. I insert the keycard, pushing away all my thoughts and mentally preparing myself. The door clicks, and I push it open.   
  
In the middle of the posh suite is Kurei, his back to me and curled up in the fetal position.  
  
I cry out, running over to him. He's in his red cloak, which is unusual if he's going out like a civilian...what am I thinking? That's not important! I turn him over to face me.   
  
His eyes have rolled back into his head.  
  
I scream shrilly, struggling to lay his head on my lap. What happened to him?! Kurei-sama! Please, snap out of this! Kurei-sama!! I'm screaming, screaming, my voice nothing but a buzzing noise in my ears.   
  
A gurgle rises out from the back of his throat. I lean in, my hair falling against his face. Is he coming out of it? The gurgle rumbles, like thunder in the distance.   
  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him up to me, please, what is it? Please, Kurei-sama, talk to me...  
  
A mumble, more coherent to my ears. I don't move, my shock is so deep.  
  
  
  
Slowly I pull away to look at his face. Kurei-sama...? I don't understand? I look into his eyes.  
  
And then I notice the faint image of a third eye on his forehead.  
  
  
  
Then strong, inhumanly strong hands grasp my throat, nails cutting into my skin. Forcing one eye open, I stare into my attacker's face.  
  
And Kurei is smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
I sit in Recca's room alone, looking at some of the sections in his notebook that I need to tutor him today. Today is kanji review and algebraic functions day, otherwise known as the day that I stay here past dinnertime.   
  
But at least he's getting better!  
  
Recca walks into the room, a sheepish expression on his face. Kaachan said that anytime we need to, to just come downstairs for a snack, I nod as he sits down across from me, nervously scratching his head, did I do the math problems right, Hime?  
  
I quickly scan them over. Eh... Recca-kun, have you been attending class?  
  
Recca looks down,   
  
I sigh. Recca-kun, wouldn't you like to move up with the rest of your class?  
  
Yes, Hime, Recca nods, completely subservient, I try, but she's not as good a teacher as you are, so I kinda...just wait for you to teach me.  
  
I blush, then turn a page in his notebook, I see that your vocabulary is getting much better! I say cheerfully, not wanting to make Recca feel as though...he was making me sad. Recca nods happily at my tone, and I blush again. I pull out a pencil from my bag and write out some of the things he could improve on in his kanji writing. When I look up, he has a scowl on his face. I ask carefully.   
  
Huh? Oh, Hime, something wrong? he says quickly, a concerned look replacing his earlier expression.   
  
You didn't look very happy a second ago, I gently note, an idea glimmering in my mind, were you thinking about earlier?  
  
The scowl appears again. Yeah, a little. Fuuko's being so stupid, and she makes it look as if it's completely normal for her to be goin' around with people who try to kill her all the damn time, he mutters.   
  
I close my eyes, a pinch of pain in my head. I'll have to work at getting Recca to accept Fuuko's choice, and hope for the best. I say comfortingly, leaning over and placing a hand on his arm, Fuuko-chan really likes Raiha-kun. There must be some reason that she does, right? Recca mutters something that sounds like an assent. Still, not very encouraging. I try for the less subtle method and let tears fill my eyes. Recca-kun, you said that for me you would at least try to get along with him...  
  
Recca grabs my shoulders. Hime, I'm sorry! I didn't mean...your ninja apologizes...I'll keep my promise...don't cry! I meant what I said, I'm just talking without thinking, y'know how I am...  
  
I smile and shake my head, wiping my tears away. I'm sorry for crying, Recca-kun, I just don't want you and Fuuko-chan to fight...  
  
Suddenly we realize how close our faces are to each other.  
  
S-s-sorry, Hime! Recca backs away from me, his hands behind his back. My face feels so hot!  
  
This is how life's been like as a normal couple. No more healing powers, no more fire, just...just two normal high school people.   
  
No more people risking their lives for me.  
  
A smile widens on my face, and I realize something: this is the life I've always wanted. I whisper, Recca...isn't this so nice? Isn't it nice...to not have to fight because... I blush, because what you want is right in front of you?  
  
Recca, against the wall, gapes at me, and I giggle despite myself. Fuuko told me to say that line and see what kind of reaction I would get. Have you...been learning lines from Fuuko or somethin'? he says cautiously, and I giggle louder.   
  
Sorry, Recca-kun, Fuuko-chan's been telling me to say that for awhile, I smile, then turn around to grab my books.  
  
When I turn back, Recca is in front of me.  
  
he murmurs, I kinda like it...I like fighting for you, Hime...Koi, he smiles nervously, I'm your ninja, even if we're just normal teens now...  
  
I can't help it, the tears are at the corners of my eyes and they're threatening to fall, but I close my eyes anyway. I sigh as I feel my tears roll down my cheeks. His fingers gently touch my hair against my cheeks, brushing away my hair, the roughness of his calloused hands gliding over my skin. My breathing is becoming shallow, anxiety mixing with anticipation in my stomach. The warmth of his breath is against my lips, and I can practically taste...toothpaste?   
  
Everytime I brush from now on, I'm going to remember this moment.   
  
I wait, anticipating the feeling of his lips against my own, more than just that fleeting moment a couple days before I was kidnapped by Aoi. I want to feel...  
  
The hands cupping my face disappear, the breaths mingling with my own just a memory. I open my eyes in confusion, and then I scream.  
  
Fire. Fire. Burning bright.   
  
Consuming Recca in my sight.  
  
I don't think, don't even try to summon a thought. I fling myself on him, praying to all the kami in the heavens and earth that I'm not really normal, that if Recca has his powers again then so do I, please, please, my life for Recca's, just let me stop this fire...  
  
I don't see the golden light spread from my body like some people say there is, but I feel that familiar warmth spreading through my body. I hold on to Recca tightly, even though I can feel the fire burning through my uniform, to my skin, I can feel the pain, I'm going to burn alive...  
  
The fire dies out. Recca is in my arms, unconscious but unhurt. His flame wouldn't have hurt him, I realize, but it would've spread through this old house instantly. Numbly, I look at my arms and see the burns on them. I call, but my voice...I feel so faint...  
  
I bite down on my tongue, remembering the last time I did so. Everything flashes with the sudden pain, and I call again, feeling slightly stronger.   
  
I hear the footsteps on the stairs, and I smile, closing my eyes. I'm sinking into the pain, into the dark...  
  
Why can't Recca and I live as normal humans?  
  
An image appears within the dark.  
  
Tendoujigoku.  
  
And then, nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tokiya's POV)  
  
I stand in the doorway, watching Kurei strangle one of his most loyal Uruha to death.   
  
I take step forward, automatically reaching into my jacket pocket for Ensui...then I remember that Ensui broke three months ago. All the madougu are broken.   
  
My mind conjures up a number of logical choices to take at this point. I doubt that I could face Kurei without Ensui; after all, he went up face to face with Tendoujigoku longer than anyone, except for Recca, could. I won't run, either.  
  
My eyes narrow. Logically, I can't do anything, even with the element of surprise.   
  
Kurei stands up, holding Neon above him, his hands firmly around her throat. I can see Neon trying to breath, but not fighting back. Is her loyalty that strong?  
  
I look down, and then I realize why.  
  
Her feet are turning to stone.  
  
My eyes widen. Kurei...is Tendoujigoku?  
  
No time to think. I dash forward and punch Kurei in the stomach, then kick him in the ribs. He falls, dropping Neon. I catch her before her feet touch the ground and shatter, and then I run out of the suite. I don't hear footsteps, but what I do hear is far worse.  
  
That ancient, cracked voice of Tendoujigoku, Kurei's cold tone interspersed within, is saying, Run, Mikagami Tokiya. Run. But mark my words, I will find you.  
  
Neon is mine.  


~Owari to 6th part~  
  
  
  


With this part, you can see that things are going to be v-e-r-y serious now. And there's going to be an extended fight scene! I miss writing action...I haven't done it since Abekobe! Oh, and it also explains the summary change as well (to whoever reads those things, anyway). Anyway, to be honest, I'm not necessarily not' writing this story for me, but it's a lot different than what I'm used to, sorta. Great, I've confused myself. Oh, and about the WAFFy little part between Recca and Yanagi...as you can see, I'm not the greatest fan for outright kissy-kissy scenes, so I had to spoof a little on that. shrugs Now I bet everyone'll want me to write an uninterrupted' scene between Raiha and Fuuko...   
  
Anyway, reviewers! (Wow, there's a lot of them...and they're, for the most part, long and intelligent sounding! That means more to me than a single line, y'know? Thank you for your thoughts!)  
  
Hey Showstopper, the reason why chapter 5 came out so quickly was because it was halfway done when I had posted chapter 4. Which just goes to show that I can be efficient sometimes ^_^ Plus, I was starting to get this strange idea that people want the chapters to come out faster :P I loved doing Kaoru's POV, just because I liked the idea of fitting the POVs to the style of each character. And plus, variety is good. Yeah, you're not going to see the FoR anime series continued, although everyone's been speculating about it. Studio Pierrot won't do it because, well, the FoR anime didn't do all that well in Japan. However, the manga is on popularity charts, from what I've heard. Go figure. Oh, and thanks for telling me about the books. I *really* didn't need to hear that my $75 math book might be less than ten bucks when I sell it back. :P (Hey, doesn't this series seem like a more complicated version of Abekobe?)  
  
Yo ChibiRaihaHK, it's okay. It's just that I get weirded out when people ramble on the review, cause I don't know what kind of point they're trying to make. Yeah, Raiha has a good chance to be with Fuuko...if he can just get over his own doubts. And believe me when I say that it's all going to come to a head soon enough...insert evil laugh here I'm a firm believer that Raiha is a lot more than just a comedic guy, or extremely dangerous...he reminds me of Himura Kenshin (from RuroKen). So I had to have him thinking seriously for a change. Of course, now it reminds me of half of those Kenshin/Kaoru fics (where Kenshin won't get together with Kaoru cause he thinks he's unworthy). Gomen that this part didn't feature Raiha or Fuuko, though. (TSW? That's the Final Fantasy movie, right? I've never seen it, even though I love the games...)  
  
Hi Blue, you seemed unusually tired and...adrupt in this review. Thanks for the vote, that's why there's this chapter! I really like Domon too (I feel like we've had this talk before ^^;), and hopefully when I can think beyond this series I can write my Domon one-shot fic...but don't tell anyone that!  
  
Hello Traxx...um, I haven't a clue what you're talking about...but, um, thanks for the review.  
  
Flutter, hey! Yeah, I can so totally see Raiha brooding around like this. In fact, I think he also has a good reason for it (and not just because I wrote it ^^;;). Now, now, that fat lump' isn't so much as fat as he is giant all around. And he's a fave of mine ^_^ Although, my best friend doesn't like him because Fuuko's her favorite chara...hm.  
  
Hey Foggy, I'm sorry I didn't understand, I'm just a silly little teenage writer that gets confused easily ^^;;;. I understand what you mean, Neon would think of Kurei as her husband', especially after volume 18 (is it 18...I can't remember the volume where Kurei and Neon...ahem). They are always playing a twisted game of hide-and-seek, though. You'd think that one of them would get sick of it, but I guess Kurei doesn't want Neon to suffer the same fate as Kurenai, but also wants her somewhat close. The difference between Joker and Raiha is that...well, Recca and the rest didn't even know that Joker was a Uruha until after he nearly killed Saicho, whereas Recca heard from Domon about Raiha and Fuuko's fight, which didn't make him a happy ninja. Another way to put it is that Recca didn't accept Kaoru at first, since he had kidnapped Yanagi. I'll try with the Kurei POV! (Oh, you like the way I'm writing *now*? I don't know what to say about *before*...)  
  
Sacharrine...now, I think that Fuuko smacking around Raiha is kawaii in its own way, but throwing the poor guy...I mean, Fuuko's crossing a line here, dontcha think? Ah, what am I saying, I'm the one who wrote it... Oh, so you live in Singapore? That's so cool...this city is so not the city of angels...maybe the kind of angels in Angel Sanctuary, but that's it... I guess you're saying yes' to spoilers? Well, they start here!  
  
NurikOo Mikagami, I'm glad I've given you something to read. I would hope that my story's given you a lot of emotions and questions ^_- After all, I consider myself a somewhat good writer, considering what you guys are telling me...(but if I'm not, feel free to knock my ego down!) I'll have you know that Yanagi's one of my favorite charas, so I took extra-special care in her character development ^_^ Of course Recca cares about Fuuko, they're childhood best friends! He and Domon couldn't fight Kirin in the cave of the madougu Tendoujigoku until they found out that she was saved (by Raiha ^_^ It's volume 20, one of the most infamous volumes of manga anywhere!), so yeah. And you can see what happened to Neon in this chapter...and of course I'm going to continue! I'm not done, am I?  
  
Rhiannon, are you planning on being my what happens next chapter' announcer? Coolios! Raiha...wow, a lot hinges on the poor guy, and he doesn't know what he wants to do. He likes Fuuko *a lot*, but he's completely loyal to Kurei...wait till he finds out about Kurei now... What will happen to the members of the Hokage' is a question that I didn't expect anyone to ask, and it's a good question with this chapter. We'll just say that they'll have to do what they do best...fight! Mi-chan's saved Neon in this chapter, but is she going to stay alive long enough for it to count? Can Raiha let himself be Fuuko's prince...but doesn't Fuuko have a say in this? And...can Tenshi no Ai keep on writing at this pace? Find out the next time I post!  
  
Wow, Wind Goddess, I think you just qualified for longest review I've ever gotten'....I like having more to read! It would be scary if you were Fuuko, so I won't approach that topic anymore. Hey, if I didn't post quickly, do you know how many people would yell at me? Raiha's just a little confused...and he's going to get more confused soon enough, poor guy. As you found out in this chapter, Miki-chan and Aki-chan were being naughty and stayed out all night...and day. But nice that you realized that! I have a feeling that, after this chapter, your wonders could fill one of my textbooks. And we'll see if Raiha'll be Fuuko's prince forever, won't we... ^_-  
  
Okay, if you didn't know...Chinese New Year is on February 12th! Being half-Chinese, I'll be preoccupied with cleaning up the house and getting ready for the new year (as well as red envelopes ^_-), so don't expect another chapter until after the 12th, gomen!  
  
Ch. 7: With Neon's energy slowly being drained and her body turning to stone, Tokiya realizes that he can't fight Tendoujigoku-Kurei on his own. The only person that can destroy Tendoujigoku is Yanagi, but is she in any condition to use her newly-returned powers? And, even with Kurei possessed, is Raiha's loyalty still true? And...what will happen to his and Fuuko's grudging relationship if it is?  
  
Random pointless anecdote: My new roommate read Shiawasena a couple days back, with me sitting next to her. After she was done, she punched me, crying, How could you do that to Recca-kun?! Itai...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ishiki (Awareness)

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Fill in your favorite disclaimer here: ______________________.   
New plagiarism warning: If you steal my plot without my blessing, I *will* find you...and not in the good way, like this series...  
  
  
  


Ch. 7: Ishiki (Awareness)  
(Raiha, Fuuko, Neon and Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)   
  
  
We're walking in the snow-covered park, Raiha and I, and it doesn't feel right. Maybe because Raiha's being quiet. I mean, really quiet. As in, there's-something-troubling-me-so-all-I-can-do-is-smile-and-hope-you-don't-catch-on quiet.  
  
It makes me feel really weird inside.  
  
Raiha calls from ahead of me, and then I realize that I had stopped walking. Hell, I stopped trying to fill the air with meaningless talk. Is something wrong?  
  
Oh, yeah, Is something wrong?' *He's* the one being all not himself and making me feel worried and...  
  
Worried?   
  
Why would I feel worried? I mean, it's not like Raiha's in immediate danger or anything, he's just not talking to me about some stupid thing that happened to him or asking me about my day like other people would have...  
  
...  
  
Okay, so he hasn't talked since, well, since the kissaten. Even though he's not carrying Domon anymore or anything, he's still...he's just smiling every time I look at him.   
  
But that's it.  
  
It makes me...it makes me feel...  
  
ANNOYED.  
  
Raiha-kun, don't you have a tongue or something? Say something! I yell, stomping over to him and choking him, shaking his head around for good measure, I'm sick of talking while you walk around in circles! You said you were my prince; prove it by using eloquent speech or something! I don't care, just TALK!  
  
Raiha's head swings back and forth, while he emits a noise that sounds like I loosen my hold on his throat slightly and glare into his widened eyes.  
  
  
  
Yes, Fuuko-san, his voice gurgles out. I let go of his neck entirely and cross my arms, still staring up at him. He smiles, what would you like me to talk about?  
  
He's always smiling. Why? I kinda want to know...why do you smile all the time? My voice sounds quieter, more...feminine to me. It's pro'ly cause he's close enough that I don't have to yell at him or something.  
  
Probably.  
  
He looks sorta depressed. Why...why would you ask that, Fuuko-san? I'm just showing that...I like being around you. I like this...just walking around with a girl that I like. I've never done it before. It's...normal, and yet it feels so weird... he smiles again, is that what you wanted to hear, Fuuko-san?  
  
I gape up at him, the heat in my cheeks growing by the second. Is he just saying things just to mock me...?   
  
Or does he mean it and is trying to hide that by asking me if that's what I wanted to hear?  
  
Say what you want to say, I hear myself mutter, you just tend to hide yourself in your words anyway. He looks at me without any expression, then smiles. But this smile...it looks different.  
  
I think I hurt him.  
  
But I'm not going to apologize for something that I meant.  
  
he says quietly, grasping my shoulders. His hold on me is so strong, yet it doesn't hurt. He looks down at me, his blue-gray eyes staring intensely into my eyes. Fuuko-san...do I hurt you when I'm around?  
  
I'm so confused. What does he mean? He hasn't fought me like in SODOM, so I'm not hurt physically....what does he mean...  
  
Oh.  
  
I look away from his eyes, to the side, where white snow surrounds us. It feels like emptiness.  
  
That's what I felt before Raiha came to me...yesterday? So soon...yet so many things happened since he got here. Sure I fought with Recca, but that was bound to happen within the next week anyway. It hurt to think that Yanagi and Kaoru are concerned about who I hang with, but...now that I think about it, maybe they're just worried about how serious Recca was taking it. Domon was acting a bit more desperately...kinda like he had a rival.  
  
But I don't like Raiha in the same way that Domon likes me.  
  
Right?  
  
All these things happened in a day...it made my day so...fulfilled. Almost like...almost like...like Raiha makes my life more full...with excitement...with fun...  
  
He makes me feel good.  
  
Even though he hurt me so long ago...it's not like he's not trying to make up for his betrayal.  
  
It's not like he doesn't care.  
  
Do I hurt you, Raiha-kun? I ask, still trying to get my feelings under a tight hold. I'm not sure what to make of what I just figured out...maybe I'll figure something out with Raiha's answer.  
  
Maybe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
I was so sure that I'd put Fuuko on the spot, and then she'd tell me the first thing on her mind about how I've hurt her in the past, how I've separated her from her friends and all I've given her so far was a ride to her school and free food. And with that, I could just leave her knowing that my departure wouldn't hurt her.  
  
But then she turned away, instead of screaming in my face.  
  
Maybe I don't know Fuuko as well as I thought I did.  
  
And now she's put me on the spot.   
  
What am I supposed to say? The truth, that I want to stay with her, I honestly want to be her prince, but that...that my first loyalty is to Kurei? That I have strong feelings for her...but if Kurei told me to leave her, I would?  
  
I wouldn't kill her for Kurei, but I think that I would leave willingly.  
  
I don't want to hurt her again.   
  
I don't.  
  
I shouldn't even have come back into her life again. I should've just stayed away and let her be a normal teenager. I should've! Why did I...  
  
_I want us to be together, Fuuko-san_  
  
I was being truthful that time. So long ago...four or five months ago...  
  
My feelings have grown since then.  
  
But are they more than my loyalty to Kurei?  
  
I say, my voice hoarse, I want to tell you that...  
  
bip-bi-ba-bip...bip-bi-ba-bip...bip-bi-ba-bip  
  
Fuuko walks back to her schoolbag, which she had dropped when she went over to choke me, and pulls out a cell phone. She flips it open with not-so-practiced ease.   
  
Then she pales.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)   
  
  
Surprised, I go over and lean against a tree, I didn't know you knew my cell number. How's Tokyo?  
  
The voice on the other end hmphs' slightly. That's not important, Fuuko. I need you to find Yanagi-san and bring her to Akihabara.  
  
Mi-chan, she's in love with Recca. I think you should give up your crush for her, there's other girls in the world, I bluntly say, disgusted.   
  
There's a pause, where I think he was trying to calm down, then, Tendoujigoku has apparently entered Kurei's body. He's already tried to absorb Neon. I think that Kurei's fighting the presence, so Tendoujigoku's still fairly weak. Yanagi-san is the only one that can destroy him and you know it. Now...  
  
I shout, Yanagi doesn't have her powers! We're all powerless to stop him!  
  
...I don't think that's the case right now. If Tendoujigoku has finally manifested in Kurei, that means that Yanagi-san and Hanabishi should have their powers back. Now...  
  
I shout again, but Yanagi was only able to destroy most of Tendoujigoku because she died and Recca made her into a flame angel! Even if Recca has his flame back, he's pro'ly not going to have all his dragons back. And even if he does, that means we'd have to kill Yanagi or let Tendoujigoku kill her again so she can be turned back into a flame angel! What the hell are you thinking, Mi-bou?  
  
I hear him breath out deeply, that's a risk we'll have to take. Would you rather that Tendoujigoku was alive, in the body of the stronger of the flame casters, and absorbing whoever he wished to make his power even stronger?  
  
My heart stops. Whoever he wanted?  
  
He's already slowly draining Neon. We had to escape out of the hotel he was in to mine.  
  
Oh kami-sama...a hotel? In Akihabara? In Tokyo, the most crowded city in Japan? Okay...I'll go over to Recca's house. That's where Yanagi usually is. Now, where's your hotel?  
  
...I've been trying to tell you that, but you kept on interrupting.  
  
Just shut up and tell me, I groan, exasperated. He gives me the address and hangs up. I run over to my bag and toss the phone in. Raiha-kun! We gotta...hey...  
  
He's not around. Not even a footprint on the snow to tell me where he went.  
  
Whatever. I gotta find the girl who has the power to kill a monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
  
There's a white ceiling above me as I wake up. Not Kurei's grinning face.  
  
a masculine voice says near me, hopefully she's wrong about Yanagi-san not having her powers again.  
  
That voice...sounds vaguely familiar.   
  
I turn my head from side to side. A bed. I try to sit up, and the unresponsiveness of my feet is annoying. I hate that, especially the tingly feeling afterwards. I sit up on my forearms and push up into a full sitting position.   
  
There's a silvery-blue haired man standing in front of the bed, his back to me. But I recognize that hair, that arrogance in even his relaxed stance.  
  
Mikagami Tokiya.  
  
He turns casually. Jyushinshuu Neon.  
  
My eyes narrow. Where's Kurei-sama? Where am I? He continues to regard me in the matter that Genjurou used to regard his experiments; utter dispassion. No wonder I hated the man.  
  
Then he shakes his head. Why do you care about the man who tried to kill you? This is my hotel room, in a far away hotel from Kurei.  
  
What do you mean, why do I care?' I shoot back, annoyance growing to a very real sense of anger, something's happened to Kurei-sama, and you know it! Let me go back to him!  
  
I hate that a whine has entered my voice with my demand.   
  
The blank look on his face slightly shifts to one of faint disgust. He walks over to the side of the bed and reaches down to my feet. I try to move my leg away, but he grabs my left foot without me feeling it and raises up my leg...  
  
Stone. My foot...it's turned to stone...  
  
Now do you want to go back to your he says, faint touches of mockery in his voice. I think. You can take yourself there, then. Besides, I have a feeling that, while he's still draining your energy, he can find you if he wanted to. Would Kurei want to?  
  
Would it matter? I shoot back, It's not like we can do anything against Tendoujigoku, especially if he's in Kurei-sama now, I move my left leg around, let go of me.  
  
that...boy snorts as he lets my foot drop. I wince as my foot drops to the mattress like a...rock and bounces several times before staying still. The others will be here soon enough, and we'll be able to figure out something from there.  
  
A wave of dizziness passes over me.   
  
  
  
I refocus as that brat's quiet voice reaches my ears. Last thing I need to see is his attempt at pity or something. I snap, seeing his face in front of mine. He stares at me, those ice blue eyes staring at my face, then they narrow and he turns away.   
  
Would you die for that demon?  
  
I stare at his back. I would gladly die for Kurei-sama.  
  
he turns back to me, annoyance flitting across his face, that's not what I asked. I asked if you would die for that demon.  
  
Would I die for...Tendoujigoku? What kind of question is that? No, I wouldn't...why do you ask?  
  
He studies my face, then looks over at my stone feet. If they get here too late, that's all that going to be left, he says casually, just making sure that someone won't be tossing themselves in front of a demon in disguise.  
  
I turn away from him. I'm sick of his casual attitude about all of this...like he's barely affected. That, even though he's a good 4 or so years younger than me, he's got to watch out for me as if I'm a child.   
  
Brat.  
  
He didn't ask the right question, either. I wouldn't die for a demon.  
  
But I'd give my life so that Kurei can regain his.  
  
Bitterness wells up in me. Not like I can even walk with the stone creeping up over my legs and my strength lessening.  
  
But I know who would even be more gung-ho about dying to save Kurei than possibly even me.  
  
Jyushinshuu Raiha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
Yanagi painfully smiles at me as I finish wrapping the burns on her arms. That's not too tight, is it Yanagi-chan? She shakes her head, and I clip the end of the bandage. I turn to the side and pick up the remaining roll of gauze. I'd prefer that the medication that I already rubbed onto the burns would be left alone and the burns themselves get some air to heal, but Yanagi insisted. Remembering what I knew of her family life, what with her being taken care of by an overprotective duenna while her parents are away, I'm inclined to agree with her judgement. The woman who takes care of Yanagi already doesn't like Recca; seeing burns on her charge after a visit to his house wouldn't help the feeling for the better.   
  
So I wrap the burns, somewhat mechanically, mulling over what I've heard in the last hour or so.  
  
According to Yanagi, she was tutoring Recca in his classes. He leaned in for a reason that she won't say but I can suspect, then he moved away from her, his body on fire. She did the first thing she thought of, which was to hold him and use her healing powers to calm him down.  
  
This would explain the second and third degree burns on her chest, arms, hands, and neck. Miraculously, her face was untouched.  
  
When the fire died down, she tried to call me, realized she was losing consciousness, and bit her tongue to stay awake. When she heard me coming, she let herself succumb to unconsciousness.  
  
She said that the last thing that she remembered was an image of Tendoujigoku.  
  
My son lies next to Yanagi, unmoved since the incident. I had to find my herbal concoction to induce longer sleep. If he woke up again without his tekkou to dampen down his fire, I doubt that anyone could stop it.  
  
Kagerou-san...how do you suppose that Tendoujigoku is still alive? Yanagi suddenly says as I wrap the gauze around her neck. The chest burns are too bad to cover for now. I shake my head.  
  
Don't try to talk right now, Yanagi-san.  
  
Minutes go by, until I finish with her neck. Since her school jacket and shirt was destroyed by the fire, Yanagi pulls on a thick sweater of mine over her head. As I put the leftover gauze away in the medical kit, something catches my eye.  
  
There are...characters forming on Recca's arm.  
  
The karyuu?  
  
My son twitches with each new character forming, until it seems inevitable that he will wake. I grab for the cloth soaked with the herbal solution and press it over his nose and mouth until he stays relatively still. he sighs as I remove the cloth, and Yanagi blushes from her spot next to him. She lays a wrapped hand lightly on his arm, rubbing the newly formed characters of Saiha, Nadare, Homura and Setsuna on his left arm.  
  
I move over to his other arm. I need to know...if the Resshin character will appear more quickly this time...  
  
If Ohka will accept his son's use of his power automatically...  
  
Madoka...Rui...Kokuu...  
  
An acrid smoke drifts from the character of Kokuu, forming into a man-like shape in front of me...  
  
And suddenly the human manifestation of Kokuu appears on my lap, his face in my...  
  
As I smack him away, I remember why I didn't quite mind Recca's dragons disappearing for good. Kagerou! We haven't seen each other in so long, and this's how you treat me? An old man like me? he gives me a look, as if I should pity him.  
  
I glare at him. Hello, Kokuu. You're here to help Recca, *aren't you*?  
  
Of course, Kagerou-chan, he says, straightening his print shirt, then smiles at me with a glint in his eye, but what will you give me for it?  
  
With a bland face, I look over at my son. What can you do for Recca?  
  
I hear knocking at the door. I start to rise when I hear Hanabishi-san open the door with a Fuuko-chan! How're you today?  
  
Fine, Jisan. Gotta see Recca and Yanagi! There's the sound of thudding footsteps on the staircase, then the door opens with a flourish and a Recca! Yanagi! We gotta-  
  
the perverted dragon leaps at Fuuko, who punches him into the far wall, where he slides down to Recca's futon. She cracks her knuckles and stares down at us.   
  
What happened to Recca...kami-sama! What *happened* to you, Yanagi! she sits down next to Yanagi and stares at all the bandages wrapped around her.   
  
Yanagi blushes. Don't worry about me, Fuuko-chan. They're just burns.  
  
Fuuko stares back at her, incredulous. Over most your visible body? What were you doing, full contact cooking with the stove fire?  
  
I intercede when Yanagi starts to look a little flustered. Recca has his flame back.  
  
Oh, so how come you have burns all over the front of your body...oooh, Fuuko stares hard at Yanagi with an evil smirk. Yanagi blushes, then squeaks as Fuuko grabs the loose end of the gauze wrapped around her wrist and tugs it gently, that means you got your powers back too, right?  
  
Yanagi nods.  
  
she says, we have a lot to do in Akihabara...  
  
I speak up, What's in Akihabara?  
  
Tendoujigoku's somehow entered Kurei, Kokuu's voice sounds slightly more echoed...more like his dragon voice, as he walks off of Recca's futon, toward Yanagi, because of this, the powers designed to fight off the madougu creature became activated once again. Recca's flame, he pauses and stares directly into Yanagi's face; she looks at him blankly, and Yanagi-chan's healing powers. But...  
  
Fuuko glares at him. But what?  
  
Recca's powers won't work again; just like last time, Tendoujigoku has absorbed a flame caster, therefore his powers don't work, Kokuu suddenly reaches out and holds Yanagi's chin up. She doesn't react, just stares back calmly. I think you know what may be required of you, Sakoshita Yanagi.  
  
She smiles sadly at the dragon in front of her. I don't want to die again. I just want...I just wanted to have a normal time with my friends again... her eyes start tearing up slightly, but he's going to come after me soon enough, isn't he? He still wants my powers...he still wants me.  
  
I reach over to Yanagi, wanting to comfort her, but Fuuko beats me to it, wrapping her arm around the gentle girl's shoulders and smirking. Yanagi-chan, if you do this, you and Recca'll be normal again. Sounds fair, right?  
  
Yanagi sniffles and wipes her tears with her bare arms.   
  
My son utters another groan. What should we do with Recca? I ask, concerned, when he wakes up he'll won't be in the right mind when he realizes that he hurt Yanagi, even though it was unintentional. However, I don't have enough herbal solution with me to make him sleep indefinitely.   
  
Kokuu prances over to Recca and easily slings my son's body over his shoulder. Resshin's been wanting some father-son bonding time anyway. I'll kick Recca out if he's needed, he grins. Fuuko stares at him in confusion.   
  
Take him where?  
  
A large, ornate mirror materializes in front of Kokuu. he tosses Recca into the mirror, bye-bye, pretty girls! Then he jumps into the mirror, which fades away.  
  
I don't know what to say...I'm hardly considered a girl' anymore...  
  
But it's comforting for me to know that...Recca will spend some time with his real father...  
  
There's a muffled clamor downstairs, ending with Hanabishi-san yelling, Fuuko-chan! Hime-chan! Recca! There's three girls here for you! Fuuko and Yanagi look at each other, equally confused. Finally Fuuko stands up and walks out of the room, Yanagi close behind.   
  
Three girls?   
  
I close the door behind me and silently follow the two girls. As I walk down the stairs, I realize that we could be blindly walking into a trap. But, as I step behind Fuuko and Yanagi, I see in full fighting outfits Aki...Miki...and in the middle...  
  
Fuuko yelps in surprise.   
  
The tall ninja smiles and bows deeply, the hilt of his sword pointing straight at us as he does so. Fuuko-san, I've brought you a chariot to take us to the ball...  
  


~Owari to 7th part~  
  
  


I honestly did not know that I would finish with this part so quickly! With the race to clean the house, I've still managed to write out this part! Yay! Yes, I realize that this part is, like, mostly exposition that *sounds* like exposition, but in reading the reviews for last chapter...well, it *would* be helpful to understand what the heck's going on, right? But, you don't have to deal with crappy exposition if you don't want to! Thanks to Sacharrine, who asked me where the Shounen Sunday translations for the FoR manga, I realized that I could summarize all the chapters that come after volume 31 and post them up on my website! So, that's what I did. And if you're confused by what happens before then, I have a link to Sumeragi's FoR translation site! There, that's my public service duty for the month.  
  
Reviewers!  
  
Hey, Sacharrine, does that above message help with SS translations? I just have pictorial summaries, nothing special, but they are detailed, so I hope they help. I think you've said that you want to write like me. If you wrote like me, I'd be screaming about plagiarism, and you wouldn't want that, would you? :P Well, why do you kill people in your fics to begin with? Fics with characters dying aren't that great unless there's a reason why, y'know. Ah, and happy new year to you too!  
  
Hi Foggy! I'm very flattered by your kind words...they make me feel like writing more! I'm 17, that's not too old, is it? Well, in this chapter you found out that the madougu don't matter when it comes to Tendoujigoku because of Yanagi-chan! (I swear, someone's going to tell me how they don't like it, but it's not even my plot contrivance! It's Anzai-sensei's!). Ah...I love Chinese New Year...  
And really, the reward I get for writing and posting these fics/chapters are all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Showstopper, I just have one thing to say: Siam Shade rules! I love the songs...I'm listening to One Third', one of the ending themes to Rurouni Kenshin, I believe. Yeah, Yanagi's a lot more manipulative than the average person knows...but then again, she also kindly' threatened Domon to work on her comics with an Exact-o knife (**Don't run away...**). As you can see in this chapter, Neon and Tokiya aren't on the friendliest terms right now, and not just because Tokiya took her away from Kurei. This series has sub-plots! Funny, I just realized that ^^;;. I don't even know if the Fuuko/Raiha thing is the main plot, or if it was a sub-plot that started out the story...it's sad when the authoress isn't sure... Oh, and about the college textbooks thing...? Two words: You're cruel. Have a nice day too!  
  
Hey ChibiRaihaHK, if I kept on writing a Fuuko and/or Raiha POV for each chapter, I'd go crazy. Love em, sure, but there's a limit. Anyway, I made up for the lack of Fuuko/Raiha with this chapter, right? Haven't a clue about Aki or Miki's personalities...I just sorta used what I remembered from the anime and what real girls their age (late teens, probably?) would think or do. A lot of the idea of doing 1st person POVs is taking what you know of a character, and expanding it...I hope I succeeded... Kurei isn't really himself right now, you'll have to leave a message with the lovely and angry Neon instead... If you fail an English test, and you write in English...doesn't sound right...  
  
Rhiannon...can't...breathe! ^__^ I'm happy you like this series...I'm completely ad-libbing from the summaries I wrote of each chapter (read: I'm making up everything as I go along...) Obviously, I love doing the Recca/Yanagi scenes, just for fun. Wow, you have a lot of questions...Neon and Mi-chan, the Kurei thing (sorta), and Aki and Miki coming to rescue their sister...you found that out in this chapter; the madougu I can answer with a resounding The madougu had all been destroyed after Tendoujigoku's body and mind was destroyed, but something else *could* replace that...can't say if Recca and Yanagi will get to be normal, after all, Yanagi knows that she could die for good...and if they're getting some action', it won't be in this *PG* rated fic. Raiha's still confused, and he's not even done being indecisive...but that indecisiveness could very well kill Fuuko...  
  
Luna Crescent! It *has* been awhile...Raiha *is* kawaii! As for his relationship with Fuuko...well, thank you! I'm just trying not to be really WAFFy when it comes to those two--Fuuko don't play that game--I'm just trying to portray them as accurately as possible, sorta. I think I've gotten a rep for angst, and there's more angst to come! The Kurei thing is sorta explained in this chapter, but will be fully explained in a later chapter. Neon...well, she's dealing in her own way, her main concern right now is the brat' Mikagami ^^;; I'll try to comply with the couples, I know what you mean about no WAFF, but some moments. That's how I usually try to write, anyway ^__^ Wow, you think I'm going fast? Everyone else tells me to hurry up with the next chapter NOW!  
  
Gomen, Blue, but the only thing I can really offer is the SS pictorial summaries. It takes a damn good writer to fit that kind of exposition in the middle of the freakin' story, and I'm nowhere near that level. I am trying, if this chapter is any indication... As long as your angsty confusion' doesn't turn into annoyed confusion', I'll be happy. Yes, torturing the characters by taking away what they really, truly want is always a good thing...except when it's a bad thing. Oops... Grapes of Wrath? Never read it in high school, always got the wrong teacher or something. But it does sound interesting...  
  
Flutter, long time, no see! Yes, I hope that this series is getting better all the time, but thank you for telling me that it was good before! Also, thanks for telling me that I'm posting pretty fast...yeesh, sometimes it seems like I take way too long between chapters...  
  
Okay, one more time, because I notice that, after the story and everything, no one really cares about what I say... the pictorial summaries for all the Shounen Sunday chapters that came after volume 31 is at my site, which is located at: http://tenshinofic.zzweb.net/ Obviously, you don't have to be exposed to the rest of the rampant spoilers from that, you could just glean whatever info from what each character has to say about it...but only if the character is Kagerou or Mikagami or even Kurei, all who are more level-headed than, say, Fuuko. These *are* 1st person POVs, after all... ^_-  
  
Ch. 8: Parts of Team Hokage, Team Oto and Team Rai are on their way to Akihabara; all Tokiya and Neon can do is sit tight and hope that Kurei doesn't suddenly want to find the woman who cares more about him than he himself does...while Recca finds out just how Tendoujigoku managed to absorb Kurei, and what he plans for his loyal Uruha...  


  


(I've been reading the first half of the manga series, especially the Urabatousatsujin III volumes, so that's why the reference to their team names. That and I didn't feel like listing 7 or 8 names...that chapter will be done before the 18th!)  
  
  
  



	8. A Little Understanding, A Little Comfort

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I do not own Recca no Honoo. I do own I Will Find You. Talk about putting things into perspective...  
  
(A/N: RECCA NO HONOO HAS FINISHED ITS RUN IN SHOUNEN SUNDAY!! ahem I'm very excited, can you tell? It took seven years, 33 volumes, and a heck of a lot of sections in SS, but it is DONE! The last part has been summarized, so go check it out!)  
  
(A/N 2: I just found out that Aki and Miki are *twins*. Oops. I'll fix that soon enough.)  
  
  


Ch. 8: A Little Understanding, A Little Comfort  
(Raiha, Miki, Recca, Fuuko and Neon's POV)  
  
  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
Would you like to see the carriage, Fuuko-san? I straighten up from my bow. She's staring at me really weird, so I reach out and take her hand in mine, pulling her to the porch with me. She's so surprised at my vehicle of choice that her hand is still in mine.  
  
Her hands aren't very soft, but she has a nice grip.  
  
What a cute car... I hear her friend Yanagi say from inside the house.  
  
Well, it's actually a mini-van, but it's next year's model, with DVD player and all. But...they are growing cuter every year. And I get to drive it! I've never driven before!  
  
It's funny, but I long ago I happened' to stumble on a secret garage deep below our little safe house. I'm guessing that it's Mori's collection of expensive cars, because I don't think that Kurei even knows about the secret garage either. I don't care for cars, but when I heard Fuuko's side of the conversation with...Mikagami Tokiya, I think...I knew what I had to do.  
  
Kurei is in danger.   
  
So is Neon.  
  
And now Fuuko's friends are involved.  
  
If Fuuko was going to get involved, shouldn't I help her get there?  
  
I have to help Kurei.  
  
I really don't want her to get hurt.  
  
I'm not sure which reason is stronger, and I don't think I want to try and figure it out right now. Instead, I pull Fuuko with me as I walk over to the drivers side, which is facing the Hanabishi porch. How do you like the chariot, Fuuko-san?  
  
Um...it's very nice, she murmurs. I look at her, wondering why she's so subdued. In fact, her face is sort of pinkish and her eyes are so wide.  
  
She looks so innocent...  
  
she breathes out, and I'm suddenly plagued with all these thoughts and situations of her saying my name in *exactly* that breathy, slightly wavering tone of voice...but I can't think of that! Bad Raiha! Bad! Bad!  
  
Why am I always placed in situations where I'm forced to think of Fuuko like...*that*? Like in Soukakusai's pot, where I had to get Fuuko out of her daze by putting my hand on her...  
  
Ack! Now I'll start thinking of that time, and that's just as bad!  
  
  
  
I quickly try to smile, trying to hide my *evil* thoughts behind a nice, innocent smile...but I think she saw something in my eyes that gave them away. She stops, narrows her eyes at me, then her eyes widen. she shrieks as she flings me up...please, not the car, not the car...  
  
tmp  
  
I land on my feet on the other side of the car. Actually, the car is *right* behind me. I sigh. One of these days Fuuko is going to kill me or use me to cause serious property damage...  
  
Why did you do that, Fuuko-san? I can hear her friend say in a worried tone.  
  
Yanagi-chan, he...he was holding my hand for too long!  
  
  
  
Shaking my head, I walk around the front of the van and over to the driver's side. By the way Fuuko's friend Yanagi is walking while rubbing various parts of her upper body and arms, I'd say that she either has on an irritating sweater or some sort of wounds that're itching. I've had a lot of experience with that sort of thing. Yanagi-san, maybe you'd like to sit in the back and lay down? You don't seem to be very comfortable.  
  
Thank you, Raiha-san, she bows, then walks around to the other side of the van, Hokage matriarch Kagerou in tow. Miki and Aki drift up to me, holding hands like one is anchoring the other. I'm not sure which one is more in need of anchoring; they've both been unflinchingly silent ever since I arrived at the house and found them in the main room, wearing those Chinese-collared battle outfits from Urabatousatsujin III.   
  
Aki starts quietly, why are we taking the healing girl? I think I understand why you'd want Kirisawa to come, and maybe even Hanabishi's okaasan, but that other girl is going to be a liability.  
  
Aki-san, it'll be hard for you to believe this, but that girl is probably our only hope, I take in the younger twin's features, the sharp eyes which are the same color as a storm-darkened sky, the pursed lips silently expressing disbelief at my comment, and the boy-cut hair almost the same shade as her eyes. She's a dangerous one, and she's not even an adult yet. Judging by her disbelief, and the way it seems that Miki's the one holding on to her, I'd better try not telling them why I think this way. And besides, if Neon-san is injured, Yanagi-san could heal her.  
  
Aki digests this bit of information, then nods and walks to the other side of the van, Miki in tow.   
  
It's going to be a tense ride...  
  
Oi, Raiha-kun, Fuuko steps up to me casually, a smirk in her eyes, you're pretty close to those two, hm?  
  
I smile blankly, confused. Not really. They'll do anything just to see their beloved ane' safe again, and since that's what I'm trying to do... I shrug, feeling slightly nervous that Fuuko's smirk seems to be spreading to her lips. She motions for me to come closer, and I hesitantly oblige. I'm a foot away from her, and she motions me to come closer until I'm right in front of her. She reaches up, grabs my collar, and pulls my head down to her level and...  
  
...whispers in my ear. Raiha-kun, next time...warn me before you hold my hand for that long. And...if you ever look at me like that again, I'll **kill **you, she releases me, and walks around to the other side of the van. Slowly, I reach upwards to touch my right ear, the one where her lips were recently by, her warm breath slight against my ear...  
  
Okay Raiha...take a deep breath...  
  
I yell, seeing her ready to get into the back, will you do your prince honor by sitting in the front with him?  
  
I see her shrug, then she slams the sliding door shut, opens the front door, and slides into the passenger seat. I follow suit, and soon we're off on the highway.  
  
I'll get there in time for your sake.  
  
For the remaining Uruha sakes.  
  
I will find you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Miki's POV)  
  
It's really tense in here.  
  
The healing girl is lying on the back seat, her knees up and her head on Hanabishi's okaasan's lap. She appears to be asleep. I wish I could do that, and in a way I'm resentful of this girl that can do something that I want to do, but can't.  
  
Hanabishi's okaasan is slightly leaning against the window, eyes open and seemingly seeing nothing. When I was Idaten Miki, I had to be used to seeing and noticing everything while in a heightened state of motion. Ever since my precious madougu was taken, my body's been in a slower time and my comprehension still remains at a heightened state. That's how I can see the woman's eyes slowly glaze over, like she's thinking. I can feel that she's worried and relieved at the same time. She strokes the healing girl's hair absentmindedly, and I turn away from the back seat.  
  
Aki and I are sitting on the two separate seats in the middle of the back seat and the front seat. I'm sitting next to the handle to open the sliding door, on the left side of the car. Turning to the right, I can see Aki, who's sitting rigidly against her seat, staring out of her window. I can tell that she's watching the stars blanket the sky, and what that entails.  
  
Worse things happen at night.  
  
Aki is ready for battle. She'll kill for *her*, our beautiful, special oneesama.   
  
I look at my hands. Although I can handle a variety of weapons, I miss having my Yamabiki, my special shield that I used to help Neon-sama's attacks find their mark. I have some daggers hidden on me--Aki's gift to me--but I'm not very proficient with them.   
  
I was just a maid before I trained to be an Uruha. I was going on fifteen.   
  
I don't regret what happened afterwards, of course not, but...I was starting to think that we could be normal. Aki and I could've been normal sisters, going out to concerts and meeting guys. Neon-sama wouldn't be adverse to the concerts, but there's only one guy for her, and we respect that.  
  
Her love is so strong that she would kill for him.  
  
I wish I had so strong of faith. I would for either of my sisters, but for a guy...  
  
I look at the seat in front of me, where the Hokage fighter Kirisawa Fuuko sits. She's very strong. She's sort of like Aki, but more unfocused. But I've seen her fight, and she's very skilled. It reminds me of the fight with Mikoto. She was fair to that scary kunoichi, but after Mikoto cheated and won, she became like a demon and nearly killed Mikoto. Aki and I thought it was very appropriate.  
  
My eyes touch upon Raiha's face, and I feel sad. I like him; he's nice and funny. Not like Joker was, mind you, but still. But I can see behind that smiling mask of his right now, while he thinks that no one's watching, and it doesn't look very pretty. He's focused, determined to save Neon-sama and Kurei...but then there's an underlying sense of confusion. I'm not a mind reader, of course, but with my mind trained to analyze in a split second...I can feel these things.   
  
There's also a sense of desire in there, and a larger sense of...love.  
  
But the best I can do is pinpoint it to someone in the front seat.'  
  
I wonder if that's what Raiha is worried about.  
  
My eyes wander to the window on my left. The scenery rushes past, but I can see it as if Raiha was driving at normal, almost a slow speed. I miss being that fast. I miss feeling the wind through my hair and the feel of the ground beneath my feet.  
  
But most of all I miss Neon-sama.  
  
Dearest oneesama, I want you back.  
  
Please be alive.  
  
Please?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
  
My eyes are closed and I can feel Yanagi's breath quicken against my lips, and I half-smile as I tilt her head up and...  
  
And then something happens.  
  
I can't feel her soft skin with my coarse fingers, I can't feel her warm breath or her lips...  
  
I feel hot instead.  
  
Fire.  
  
There's light flickering at the edges of darkness.  
  
Where's Hime...where's my koi...  
  
I bolt upright, looking around and seeing sand, lots and lots of sand...  
  
And Yanagi's in front of me!  
  
She takes a step back, confused.   
  
Hey...hold up...I was in my room before, and now it's all like I'm at the desert, and the only desert I've been to is the through the mirror... I realize, and it makes me depressed.  
  
The Yanagi-image smiles, then fades and reforms to Katanashi no Rui, karyuu of illusion...and still in that robe that doesn't hide anything... Young master, as smart as ever! she winks, Resshin would like to talk to you.  
  
Oyaji?  
  
I stand up and follow her across the endless sands. As we walk, I can hear more footsteps behind mine. The other karyuu, I guess.  
  
Whatever it is, it's gotta be big.  
  
My eyes narrow. Does it have something to do with Yanagi?  
  
Nobody's going to be touching *my* hime while I'm around.  
  
Hey...why am I here, anyway?  
  
And...the dragons don't exist anymore, and I lost my flame...  
  
The hell?  
  
Hey, Rui- I start, but she quickly turns around and shakes her head.   
  
Now, now, Recca...I'm the only one around here that gets to ask fun questions, okay? she winks, then turns back around, well, here we are!  
  
I look up, past her....and there's that house where I had to chase down that puppet-ninja thing in order to find Resshin...oyaji, whatever. Aw, I gotta do that again?   
  
Yeah, yeah, a true ninja endures all obstacles, but I don't even know why the hell I'm here...  
  
  
  
I look up, and I see Oyaji in his human form. He's all serious, and it reminds me of the last time I went to the karyuu's home. I can see movements out of the corners of my eyes, and I know that all of the other karyuu are here. Even Setsuna, with that heavy breathing and all.   
  
But I thought that they were all gone. My flame, the karyuu...they're supposed to be gone...  
  
Tendoujigoku still lives.  
  
I turn around; Kokuu's behind me, whaddaya mean, Tendoujigoku still lives'?   
  
Kokuu turns his back to me and holds out his right hand. The mirror that I use to go back and forth from my world to here appears. He steps aside and motions for me to step up to the mirror.  
  
Kurei. I see Kurei.  
  
In SODOM, Kurei fought Tendoujigoku while you were trying to retrieve Yanagi-dono's soul from the core of Tendoujigoku, Oyaji says behind me.  
  
I don't turn around though, cause things're happening on the screen. The scenery looks like it was in a big city or something. Kurei's reaching out and grabbing someone by their neck. It's some young girl in a school uniform, probably my age. She tries to scream, but Kurei squeezes her neck tightly with both hands. His long-ass nails're digging into her neck, and I can see thin trails of blood flow down, seeping into her school jacket.  
  
Kurei even managed to tear into Tendoujigoku when he was close enough. Tendoujigoku's blood flowed and, in the nature of the madougu part, tried to get into a body, to be one with a new body.  
  
He's wearing that red cloak-dress thing, but not his mask, and I can see the smile that spreading across his face as he sinks his nails deeper into her neck. The girl...she's crying, she's trying to scream, trying to move away, but...  
  
That could've been Hime, y'know? That could've been Hime in Tendoujigoku's grasp.  
  
Apparently the blood did get into Kurei's system, probably due to a cut on the hand or something. It took three months, but Tendoujigoku has finally taken over his body. The only reason that Kurei probably isn't dead is because he once possessed the phoenix flame...another person would've been taken over a long time ago.  
  
The girl's not struggling as much...she's kinda weakly moving...she's...  
  
She's turning to stone.  
  
She is stone.  
  
So was Hime, once.  
  
Kurei drops her and moves on to the next victim; the girl shatters against the pavement.  
  
That could've been Hime.  
  
Suddenly the scene in the mirror changes to the inside of a van and...Hime! And Kaachan!  
  
The only way to get rid of the Tendoujigoku blood in Kurei's system is through Yanagi-dono's powers. Kokuu has told her of this; however, it might already be too late.  
  
I quickly turn around. What the hell d'ya mean, too late'?   
  
I'm not gonna have Hime dying on me again! I...I...  
  
I don't want her to just be my flame angel again...  
  
Oyaji stares right back at me. Look at the mirror, Recca. Pissed off as hell that no one ever just tells me something without going through all these damn melodramatics, I turn around again.  
  
On the screen now is that chick...um, Kurei's Uruha chick...Neon! And...isn't that Mikagami...? Neon's lying on a bed, and Mikagami's sitting at her side, and they're talking, I think.  
  
Look closely, Recca.  
  
I try not to say anything and go right up to the screen. I still don't see anything. I don't see-  
  
The screen shifts, and now I have a close up of Neon's legs. The hell- I start to say, but then...  
  
Gray?  
  
What human has gray legs...oh.  
  
They're stone.  
  
I don't understand why, if Kurei has any influence over Tendoujigoku at all, he would still try to absorb one of his most faithful followers, Kokuu says, and I don't find it anymore welcome than oyaji's little narration of Kurei and Tendoujigoku, unless...he's not planning on absorbing her outright.  
  
I turn around again. Even all the other karyuu, who've just been standing there like statues, are looking at Kokuu funny. He looks straight up at me, and it's sorta intimidating.  
  
Kurei still has some influence, but it's influencing Tendoujigoku to think of his Uruha as faithful energy sources. Once Tendoujigoku fully takes over Kurei's body, any creature he has partially absorbed will turn into a zombie, which is the energy that Tendoujigoku can absorb the fastest, Kokuu closes his eyes and sighs, the Uruha's loyalty will cause them to be everlasting slaves to Tendoujigoku.  
  
I can't take this much longer. I sit down on the ground, all these thoughts of Hime going to Tendoujigoku racing through my mind. Suddenly... Hey, what about Raiha? He's another Uruha, but he's not with Mikagami and Neon, I ask, feeling a little bad that I yelled at Fuuko about that weird guy.   
  
Kokuu waves at the screen. See for yourself.  
  
I lean back on my hands and turn around, confused. Why can't he just tell me where that weird prince-ninja is...  
  
He's driving.   
  
He's driving the van that Hime and Kaachan're in. And...I can see Fuuko sitting up next to him, and those sisters of Neon...  
  
They're all going to fight Tendoujigoku in order to save Kurei.  
  
What the hell am I doing here then? I'm supposed to be fighting and protecting Hime, not Hime going while I sit here!  
  
I leap up and run to the mirror so I can join up with them, but I can't go through it. I gotta warn her! Hime! HIME! YANAGI~! Don't go to Kurei! Don't take Raiha with you! He's going to absorb you! DON'T GO~!  
  
I'm supposed to fight for you, you're not supposed to fight, Hime!  
  
The screen turns all blurry, then I see myself. No more Hime.   
  
Hime's gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
I hear Yanagi gasp at the far back seat, what do you mean...  
  
I turn around and try to peek around the seat as much as the seat belt will let me. What's wrong, Yanagi-chan? I try to say gently. Miki and Aki, in the middle seats, are also craning their necks towards Yanagi. Kagerou's petting Yanagi's hair, trying to calm her down.   
  
And right next to me, Raiha's still humming some stupid little song while trying to drive in a straight line.  
  
Fuuko-chan, I just heard Recca-kun yelling...he told me not to go to Tendoujigoku...not to let Raiha-san go too, she adds in a thoughtful tone.  
  
Maybe it was just a dream, Miki says in a comforting tone of voice, where is Hanabishi, anyway?  
  
I see Kagerou's hand pause from stroking Yanagi's hair. My son is in the land of the karyuu, she murmurs, his flame has flared up uncontrollably and he is a danger to himself...and to others, she says the last part reluctantly, and Yanagi flinches.  
  
Why did Recca-san say I shouldn't go to Kurei-sama, Yanagi-san? Raiha's voice startles me, and I look over at him. He's still keeping a smile on his face, but his eyes...they're more serious.  
  
Yanagi murmurs, he didn't actually sa...actually, he did. He said that Tendoujigoku will absorb the both of us, she falls silent. I look back at her, and she looks like she's about ready to cry.  
  
For a long moment, a tense silence fills the air inside this van. It enters my lungs, and it fills me with doubt. I couldn't fight Tendoujigoku before, what the hell am I doing, going to him now? Without madougu...none of us have anything special other than battle skills...but what use is that against a regenerating monster in the body of Kurei?  
  
It's okay to be scared, Yanagi-san, Raiha turns around in his seat, his hands no longer on the wheel and his eyes away from the road! I lunge for the wheel and try to keep it steady, try to keep the mini-van going in a somewhat-straight line. Thank you, Fuuko-san! Anyway, this is something we have to do now. We have to save Kurei-sama in order to save Neon-san. Would you turn your back on that?   
  
No, I wouldn't, I hear her say as I try to dodge another car...why am I going so fast...dammit, Raiha's using the gas pedal as leverage for his body to turn around in his seat!  
  
I'm a little scared myself, Yanagi-san, after all, I've seen both Kurei-sama and Tendoujigoku in action! I can practically hear the smile in this, and it makes me feel kinda warm...that he would try to cheer up one of my best friends. But you know what, Yanagi-san? I've seen you in action too, as a flame angel, and it was amazing! So, just think about how strong you are with Recca-san by your side, and don't worry, okay?   
  
O-okay, Raiha-san.  
  
Raiha turns around, grinning widely, and takes the wheel from my hands. Thank you again, Fuuko-san, he looks at me with that smile of his, then turns his attention back to the road.  
  
What makes you do things like that, Raiha? Why did you neglect everything...just to comfort Yanagi? It reminds me of Joker and Sakura Menou from the Urabatousatsujin. He was capable of nearly killing Saichou, but he was so nice to Menou...  
  
What makes you want to reach out and help, Raiha?  
  
I kinda want to find out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
From the window, I can hear the screams on the street.  
  
Mikagami had nearly flinched at the first scream, but now they're so common that he can sit at a chair by the open window and think. Can you see what's causing those people to scream? I ask as the last crescendo is suddenly cut off.   
  
Isn't it obvious? He tersely answers, and the feeling to throw an object at him intensifies. He's looking for you, he says, almost as an afterthought.  
  
I quickly sit up. Even though I try not to, I can see the stone practically creeping up my legs. It's already up to my knee, and the closer he gets, the faster I seem to be drained of my energy. Oh, so you want me to just fling myself out the window into his waiting arms?  
  
My unwilling companion looks at me with a look akin to agreement warring with anger on his face. I think I just read his mind. He wants you. I'm not sure why, but he wants you. It could be Kurei's mind influencing him, but it's inevitable that he's going to find you. All we can do is wait here and hope that Fuuko comes through with bringing Yanagi-san before he finds us.  
  
Sighing, I lay back down, a dull sense of nausea starting. If he's going to find us anyway, we might as well go to him.  
  
Mikagami looks over at me again. I was just thinking the same thing. Better than him killing everybody in this hotel, absorbing their energy and becoming stronger, and then him finding us.  
  
I can't seem to focus on anything, whatever you like.  
  
He walks over and picks me up, cradling my body against his chest. I sigh, wishing that it was Kurei doing this.  
  
I wish...  
  
As everything fades away, I can hear the screams on the street once again.  
  


~Owari to 8th part~  


  
  
I wanted to make my deadline...so this chapter was a little rushed. And here I thought that I had plenty of time for this...!   
  
I wrote a fic Friday night, posted it up in the wee hours of the morning, woke up 10 hours later, played FF6 until 5 PM or so, then removed the story from FF.net. Didn't even read the reviews it got, and I think I should be glad for that fact. And if you reviewed that fic, don't tell me what you wrote. It was of very low quality, and it was totally unprofessional of me to post it up without thinking. is kicking herself for her stupidity  
  
Anyway, reviewers!  
  
Rhiannon, just kidding! I didn't mean what I said about Fuuko! I meant it for Raiha, actually :P Okay, to put it in another way, everything takes a real turn for the worst, if you've noticed in this chapter. I'm not sadistic...I don't like' hurting the characters, it's just that this is a character-driven plot, instead of plot-driven characters. So...they do this to themselves _ I'll figure out a better way to say that later. Anyway, gomen about the anime/manga thing, I just didn't want people who have only seen the anime to get horrendously confused.   
  
ChibiRaihaHK, computer acting up? I sympathize. Raiha's bouncing all over the allotted amount of emotions, apparently including ecchi (I *know* that's wrong, but I can back it up with an example from the manga, so there!), but he's also really getting into Fuuko's good books now, with his comforting of Yanagi. So...yeah, Raiha's real complex. Kagerou POV...the only other time I've written a Kagerou POV was long ago, in my first FoR fic...that was almost a year ago. I just wanted to really broaden the chara involvement, y'know? ^_^ Well, hope you like this dosage of Raiha/Fuuko!  
  
Luna, I agree that Mikagami is a cold bastard...but Neon's too refined for that. And besides, he is younger than her, so I think it's appropriate, right? Yah, Recca's...Recca's pretty much going into hysteria right now. Poor guy... ah yes, our three girls, except that, if you think about it, Raiha's more covered up in his ninja outfit than Aki and Miki are in their Chinese-collared ones. He's conservative, only Fuuko is allowed to see more! (ack, can't believe I wrote that...oh well~!) I was really slow with this chapter, because I had more of a life last week than I do normally. But I'll try to slow down my social life for this series :P Yes, yes, I'm hurrying...  
  
Wind Goddess...you're so dedicated in your review-writing! Um...not to sound mean or anything, but you don't have to tell me the plot points of the chapters, seeing as I wrote them and all. I mean, if you have a comment about that particular point, that's fine, but otherwise...you'd have more space for your wonders' too! re-reading wonders Hm, you find out about Kurei's possession in this chapter (funny how something so mundane can cause something like being possessed by a malevolent madougu who was once bonded to your foster father...wow, that IS weird!)...Neon and Mikagami...they're reaching some sort of truce now that they've annoyed each other enough...oh, yes, Raiha can actually listen to what's going on around him and comprehend what to do in a situation! He's so smart!  
  
Foggy, I'm sorry, but while this chapter answered one of the top questions of this series, it made it sound really confusing and annoying to read, didn't it? I'm sorry I can't do better right now ;_; Heh, I'm sorry, but in some pictures in the manga, he DOES look like a girl. Madougu? Oh, that. I was meaning more of Yanagi being more powerful than the madougu when it comes to Tendou, that's all. 17 in November, that's cool...I turn 18 in May, and knowing me I'll be at home, working on another fic series. Sad, ne? I hope you like my site, and (late) Gong Xi Fa Cai to you too!   
  
Sacharrine, I hope I didn't offend you with my email. Anyway, about the stone thing...it's actually really confusing. When Renge turned to stone, she shattered like a fragile statue, but when Yanagi broke out of being petrified the first time, it was shown as stone covering her. I haven't decided what it is yet, but I'm willing to say that unless Yanagi heals her, she'll probably lose her legs...that's depressing. I don't know about making webpages, I just had a friend who liked my fanfiction create the look, and another friend who liked me gave me his space on an independent server, so I'm pretty lucky. Anyway, I hear those things are unreliable anyway. Happy Chinese New Year to you too!  
  
Showstopper, do I look like a WAFF writer to you? is amused You know how my works go when it comes to romance; as far as I'm concerned, we're not going to have some horrendous love scene and kissy-kissy stuff until the last chapter...if that :P Ah, yes, more Raiha-abuse administered by the queen of smackdown herself ^_^ The throttling part is actually from another one of my favorite anime...but if I told you what it was, you'd laugh at me. My best friend already does ; _ ; Kagerou's cool and everyone knows it. From her point of view, Neon is right; Mikagami's annoying the hell out of her like a brat would. I'll explain the Raiha=girl' concept below. Oh, and that sentence about Neon's being drained by the man she loves sucks...so far, that's the worst pun I've heard this year...Have a good day!  
  
Blue, you are now my favorite person for catching that mistake. It sounded weird to me when I typed it out, then I just shrugged and said, Well, there's bound to be someone who actually catches this stuff, and left it alone. Congrats, and I wouldn't give you an internet smack for the world ^_^ Yeah, these charas are acting pathetic, aren't they? Everyone's got their own problems...and believe me, I, for one, will not condone any Recca saving the day'! Let him worry for a change, Yanagi could use the exercise ^_^  
  
Fairylustre, what a pretty name! Um, so you think that this series is cute? Um, well, that is to say...I'm sorry, but it's not going to be very cute from now on. Thanks for the review!  
  
So everyone's responded about the Raiha looks like a girl' in one way or the other. No, I didn't put that there just because he's a total bishounen (I know that Hoowee-chan will appreciate that sentence!). I put that there because of something I saw while looking through my earlier volumes of FoR. In volume 15, a few pages before the end of the last chapter, there's a memory sequence regarding the promise between Neon, Jishou and Raiha to always protect Kurei. And one of the pictures of that little memory is of Raiha in his ninja outfit, sitting Indian-style, with his hands folded in his lap, the cutest smile on his face, and his hair tied up so that only the loose parts're hanging down. He looks like Fuuko, except cuter~! And...it's slightly disturbing...  
  
No one got the pun in Fuuko's POV in ch. 7! But then again, I suppose you'd have to either be an avid RPG-playing freak who adores Squaresoft, or reading fanfics in the FF8 section of FF.net. Since I'm both...just before Fuuko strangles Raiha for not talking, she says, It makes me feel...it makes me feel... ANNOYED. Now, there's a chara in FF8 who talks like that, like or . And guess what? Her name's Fuujin!  
  
Yeah, so the allusion sucked. At least I tried.  
  
Ch. 9: Tendoujigoku-Kurei and his wanton killing spree in Akihabara has to be stopped...by Kurei? Raiha's mini-van is stopped by Tokyo traffic, but can his bad driving help? And, once again, Kokuu's hiding something... (Out by 2/25...hopefully)


	9. Subtle Influences

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Oi, I do not own Recca no Honoo. I do own this plot. I do not own the characters, but I do own the various manga and anime DVDs they appear in.  
  
(A/N: This chapter has a higher rating due to mention of gruesome things in Kurei's POV and perverted comparisons in Kokuu's POV. I'd say this is **PG-13**...I think. Kurei's part is an **R**, though. Don't like it? Don't flame because, hey, I warned you.)  
  
  


Ch. 9: Subtle Influences  
(Kokuu, Raiha, a Policeman and Kurei's POV)  
  
  
(Kokuu's POV)  
  
  
Young master? Young master? The bouncy, delicious Katanashi no Rui is standing in front of that boy, blocking his view of the mirror. He stands there, unmoving. She waves a hand in front of his face, shrugs when she gets no response, then begins to slide her robe off her shoulders, and I can see her tattoo, and her...  
  
I think you'd better stop that, Rui. You'd have to take that robe all the way off before he even notices you. And even then, he'll relapse. Feh, that stoic Homura, who wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Rui I might add, has to butt into my pleasure time.   
  
Rui shrugs again and pulls the robe into almost decent'. Hmph. I didn't ask for your opinion, Homura. It's just that...he's taking this too hard. For all the times that he's been in the front and his hime has sat behind, being kidnapped and such...you'd think that he didn't deserve being in this position for once.  
  
I stand next to Resshin on the porch of the house, watching the other karyuu fuss over Recca. Well, most of the karyuu, anyway.   
  
Kokuu, have you told Recca's friends about... Resshin starts, and I quickly look up at him.  
  
I say. That is enough for now. If they knew about...*that*...it would be all well and dandy now, but afterward...  
  
There's a reason their madougu shattered after Tendoujigoku's body and core was destroyed, after all.   
  
Resshin grunts, crossing his arms and staring down at me. They should know soon, despite your...our reservations. They've shown themselves to be responsible people when dealing with madougu, so...  
  
Oh, yes, so responsible, I cut in, almost rudely. I don't want to be disrepectful to Resshin, but he doesn't understand this territory.  
  
He's never used a madougu, so how would he understand?  
  
he asks, a hint of irritation rumbling in the word.   
  
I sigh. For instance, Jyushinshuu Raiha. Look how he used his madougu. He let the damned thing absorb his lifeforce, twist his desires so that he would kill the Fuujin wielder, and basically let the madougu control him, instead of vice-versa, I pause, letting my words sink in, that is not the concept of the madougu.  
  
Of course, Resshin's voice is contemplative, Kaima's madougu did have a habit of controlling their so-called owners'. Need I remind you of Noroi? Or perhaps the Hyoumaen? Kaima's madougu were made for killing, isn't that what you've always said?  
  
Suspicious, I nod.  
  
But your madougu...they're different. They're for protecting life. Any person who can master those madougu must fit into your concept of the madougu', right? Resshin gives me a silly wink, and I shake my head in mirth.   
  
Of course, I lied, I make a show of looking at Setsuna's attempt to snap Recca out of his daze, madougu naturally become strong or weak depending on the nature of the user. If they are enraged, and they've always been a strong person, then the madougu increases in power. It is more than the madougu accepting the right person...it's also the person's will, their own power, I close my eyes, but you're fishing for something else.  
  
Resshin shifts slightly. I keep my eyes at the ongoing spectacle. But now...where does that leave everyone? Those people with Yanagi-dono...they're walking into a deathtrap.  
  
You always were a bad fisherman, I dryly state, but, you never have used madougu. You've never had the need to do so. If you had simply asked Reina or Kagerou about their experiences with madougu, I wouldn't need to write it out in hiragana for you.  
  
I feel his stare on me, and I hope that he isn't going to order me to tell him, or worse, tell his son about all of this. They don't need to know, anyway.   
  
They've never had need of madougu.  
  
Aren't you worried about those people accompanying Yanagi-dono...about Kagerou? His voice turns somber, then he stiffens, but you know something else, don't you?   
  
I nearly smirk. It will out in time, Resshin. I doubt Tendoujigoku will go after Kagerou, not with so many other delicious energy sources around, so don't worry about her, I jump down from the porch, probably nearly missing some horrid glare. Walking towards the mirror, I look over Nadare, standing off to the side with Saiha. A nice body, yes, but she's such a prude and covers it all...what a waste...  
  
Passing by Rui, who's back is to me, I nonchalantly reach out and grab her nicely rounded posterior, delighting in her squeal of protest. However, I don't delight when she grabs me and throws me...  
  
I fly right into Recca, and we both fall to the ground. Hmph. If she's going to go around in that robe, she shouldn't be such a tease about it. Poor me...stuck with a prude and a tease for female companions. It's a good thing the real world has so many cute girls, like Fuuko, Yanagi, and, although Resshin will probably kill me if he finds out, Kagerou...  
  
Get...off...of...me...YOU PERVERTED GRAMPS! Recca shoves me off of him and bolts upright, glaring darkly at me. Calmly, I stand up and meet his gaze.  
  
Nadare dryly says from her spot away from the crowd, our master is back to his senses thanks to you, Kokuu.  
  
Recca continues to glare at me, then something like a flame of understanding flares in his eyes. I get it, he murmurs, taking measured steps towards me, you know something, don't you? That's why you won't let me be with Hime, like I'm supposed to be.  
  
Dammit, dammit, dammit. Resshin and Recca...they're both only observant when I don't need them to be.  
  
The boy lunges at me, and I quickly side-step, letting him meet the sand up close. YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW, GRAMPS! he roars as I start running away from the house, into the endless desert. I look back and grin at the pursuing flame caster.   
  
Catch me if you can, Recca! And, just like I figured, he increases his speed. I don't mind. I can keep this up as long as he can.  
  
Let him tire himself out. That way, he won't try to follow me when I go back into the real world.  
  
If those kids don't figure it out for themselves, I suppose I'll give them a little push in the right direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
You know, I thought that girls were normally supposed to be all loud and talkative.  
  
So, why is this van so quiet and tense?   
  
Yes, yes, I know that we're on our way to face off against Tendoujigoku in Kurei's body, but...you'd think that would be even more reason to enjoy our long wait in this traffic.  
  
It's no fun to drive if you're not able to step on the gas pedal and move the steering wheel around...  
  
I hope that Neon is still holding up. I hope she'll still be alive when we get there.  
  
She's a strong woman--that's why I let her join Uruha--but, after facing off against Kurei...I hope she doesn't start cracking at the edges.  
  
We might still need her.  
  
Look how my mind wanders if nothing's happening! Maybe I should start a conversation...or, better yet... I ask, looking over at her. She's slouching in her seat, her head leaning against her window, looking like any bored schoolgirl commuting home after a long day at school, especially since she's still in her uniform.   
  
She looks over at me, dullness covering her olive leaf-colored eyes like a thin film. They're nice now, but they look so much more pretty when she's all lively and energetic.   
  
Could you look in that side compartment just below the handle of your door? There should be some new music CDs in there...not much driving without music, right? I raise my voice slightly, trying to get everyone's attention, okay, let's hear some requests for music!  
  
At that, I can hear Aki and Miki perk up. In some ways, they're so much like normal teenagers, from what I know of normal teenagers'. Ooo, is there Siam Shade? They ask this at the same time, and the shrillness of their combined voices hurts my poor ninja ears.  
  
Fuuko flips through the CDs she dug out. Nope, sorry.  
  
the girls moan at the same time. I resist the urge to laugh and instead try to keep my eyes on the traffic. Fuuko said that would be better for me to do.   
  
But nothing's moving! Tokyo traffic is terrible normally, but this is the after-work traffic!  
  
Let's see...we have Utada Hikaru, Hamasaki Ayumi, Aiuchi Rina, Dream, Hitomi, Sakamoto Maaya, Kuraki Mai...hey, Raiha-kun, whose CDs are these, anyway? They're all girl singers, Fuuko gives me a sideway glance, and I freeze.  
  
I'm not going to tell her they're MY CDs...besides, half of them aren't!   
  
Oooo, let's put on Utada Hikaru! That was Aki. Later I'll have to thank her for that interruption.  
  
Nooo, put on Ayumi! And that was Miki. I didn't know that they actually had different tastes in singers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oops...well, that's one way to release the tension in this car. But...my poor sensitive hearing...  
  
Fuuko turns around. What about you, Yanagi-chan, Kagerou-san...great, they're sleeping, she turns around and mutters, how can they sleep through the wailings of fangirls?  
  
Eeto...Fuuko-san gets the final decision, okay? I try to break into the twins' argument, and surprisingly enough, they stop. They rarely ever fight with each other, and never with Neon, but I guess that music really gets to them. I look over at Fuuko. What do you think, Fuuko-san?  
  
Fuuko grins at me. Well, since I don't care for either Hikki' or Ayu', that takes care of that, she dumps most of the CDs back into their compartment on the door, but I do like Dream, so that's what we're going to listen to! She cheerfully opens the CD case and takes out my precious CD and inserts it into the CD drive. She presses the next song' button until she finds a song she likes, then presses play.  
  
Chiming sounds building in intensity fills the quiet vehicle for a half a minute before the lead singer starts in with her alto voice. I smile. This is one of my favorite songs on this CD.  
  
It's called Brave'.  
  
I look over at Fuuko. A small smile appears on her face, and now I wonder if that song isn't a sort of clue to the rest of us. She's not the type to use subtle hints, but now I wonder...  
  
In front of me, all the cars suddenly make haphazard U-turns to the other side of the street. The way in front of me is clear! Now we can get to Akihabara and save Neon and Kurei in time! I press down on the accelerator and hum along to the music while admiring Fuuko's smile.  
  
And her eyes...they're alive and full of energy again...  
  
A shocked look springs up on her face. Raiha, the road!  
  
Huh? I look in front of me, and there's a police barricade in front of the turn-off to Akihabara!   
  
And that's a police car I'm going to run into!  
  
Oh, no...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A Policeman's POV)  
  
  
It's not really that hard to be a police officer here in Japan. After all, unlike America, we don't have all too many gangs going around firing at each other and killing random people. Yes, crimes are still committed each day, but I'm a traffic cop, so the worst I deal with are idiots who attempt to speed in heavy traffic. Intelligent people, they are. Oh, yes, and parking violations. Lots and lots of parking violations, since there's no space to park.  
  
But now there's a serial killer let loose in Akihabara. In my district.  
  
From the reports coming in, a total of twelve people have been...turned to stone.   
  
It's hard for me to believe, but then there's the description of the killer's appearance. A Japanese male, 5'8-5'10, 130-155 lbs., wearing a red cloak, which appears to be made of some type of synthetic material. Is inhumanly quick, strong, and has no compunctions for killing the young and the elderly.'  
  
Lovely.  
  
So, what the whole traffic department has been doing is redirecting traffic away from Akihabara. Part of us have been holding down this freeway entrance, while others have been at the street level. Other departments have the duty of evacuating the district and taking down the superhuman killer. Other districts' police departments will be assisting us shortly.  
  
We've mostly turned away the mass of traffic coming into Akihabara--Christmas season shopping and such--so that means most of our job is over--the hell?  
  
Some idiot is speeding right towards us!   
  
I look at the others, who all have this dumbfounded look on their faces. Can't this guy see the barricade? What can we do if this idiot ignores us and goes straight ahead?  
  
Mercifully, he stops. All the other officers look at me. You've been here the longest, Yamazaki-kun, YOU deal with him, one of the female officers says, and the others nod. Thanks a lot.  
  
I walk over to the drivers side and knock on the window. The person in there looks at me, then the window comes down. Can't you see the barricade here? I smoothly say, looking at the driver closely. Long brown hair...blue eyes...strong features. I'll take a bet that it's a guy. The youth these days...  
  
Yes sir, that's why I stopped, he says politely. I shake my head, annoyance blooming in my head in the form of a headache.  
  
I need to see your license, I say in a clipped sentence. He looks at me, then looks down, apparently trying to find it in his pockets or something. What is he wearing, anyway? It looks like the top of a ninja outfit, except it's white. Who's ever heard of a ninja wearing white, anyway?  
  
A happy expression appears on his face, and he hands me a card. As I take it, I notice that he has bandages wrapped around his forearm. I look at the license. Your name is Takagi Raiha? He nods. I skim through the rest of the information. According to this, he just got the license a couple of months ago, and...hm. I doubt the age on this is right. Step out of the vehicle, Takagi-san.  
  
I move away from the door, and he opens it and steps out.   
  
What the...what the hell is he wearing? Ano...is there something else that you need to know? I have to get to something in Akihabara, and I think I'm already late... he mumbles. I stare at him.  
  
Are you...some sort of music performer? I can't help but ask. I know that a lot of rock artists' in Japan dress up weird and look feminine in general.  
  
Aa...yes, yes I am! he straightens up, looking somewhat imperialistic, I have a small concert to do in Akihabara, and I must get to it as quickly as possible!  
  
Now I'm suspicious. He can't be all that popular if he's driving his own car, no matter how new it is. I'm sorry, Takagi-san, but there's no way I can let you into the district. There's a murderer loose there, and...  
  
He nods, a serious expression clouding his face. This is just an act. I'm here to stop the murderer, actually. He'll keep on killing until he sees me, then he'll stop.  
  
Okay, there's no way I'm going to believe this. Right. You're really the murderer's best friend, I'm sure.  
  
His face lights up. How did you know?  
  
Kami-sama, the weirdos that appear in Tokyo... Look, Takagi-san, I won't let you into the district. I'm thinking of your own safety here, so...what are you doing? He's holding one of those balls hanging off a string connected to his belt.   
  
I'm only thinking of your safety, officer, he smiles up at me, and it's surprising how innocent he looks, only of your safety.  
  
Then he throws the ball down onto the road, and smoke explodes out of it. I can't see anything!  
  
But I hear the sounds of a car door slamming, tires screeching, and a crunch of metal against metal.  
  
Then the sound of a car speeding down the turn-off into Akihabara.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kurei's POV)  
  
  
I lie hidden in the deepest recesses of my mind, waiting.  
  
This created tumor, this mere bug in my system who thinks himself a god...he thinks he has full control.  
  
Mori, who this pathetic excuse for a madougu had bonded with before, taught me well. Even if part of him is in my body now, he knows less than half of what I know.  
  
This madougu of heaven and hell acts like a overly curious child in my body. When I had escaped to Tokyo, knowing that I was about to be taken over, it took all my willpower to get into my suite without killing that meddlesome receptionist.  
  
She was a lucky girl. She received an extra three days to live, until my body came down from my suite.  
  
I wasn't wearing my cloak when I had arrived--I didn't even know that I had brought it with me--but after the first time that my mind was ripped into, I found myself wearing it. The robe of death, the color stolen from the name of the color of flowing blood.  
  
Kurenai.  
  
I fought insult to Hokage ingenuity after the first instance of mind-rape. I fought him for three days.  
  
Then she appeared.  
  
Neon.  
  
The rose full of thorns.  
  
I lost control. He entered my mind, taking what is rightfully mine and perverting it at his whim.   
  
But there's more than one way to get control  
  
Lie, steal, cheat, kill...these were the lessons that I grew up with in the house of Mori Kouran.  
  
I could've let Neon die. In all accounts, I should have, because my worse half wants her.   
  
Maybe it's the fact that I've never been able to give her what she wants, or the fact that she is my most loyal Uruha, or something else...that I couldn't let her go.  
  
Mikagami Tokiya may have saved her physical shell, but...he did less than what he thinks he did. A few hints about what a loyal energy source she would be helped in that purpose. Those hints still go a long way in keeping her alive.  
  
She's Uruha, though. Jyushinshuu Uruha.  
  
She better prove it.  
  
Whether Raiha was smart for letting her join the Uruha is now a moot point.  
  
I lie in the deepest recesses of a mind that was once mine, barely feeling the shell that once enclosed my essence as it strides towards the hotel that she's hiding in. Foolish.  
  
This disgusting enitity in my body has made up what little mind it has to go and find Neon. I've run out of options.  
  
Quite unexpectedly, my physical shell keels over.  
  
I haven't eaten actual food for three days.  
  
'**What is wrong with this body?**'  
  
'_...A living being needs to eat actual food. The energy you take from others life forces to increase your own standing in my body does nothing for my body's biological processes. Of course, a madougu wouldn't understand that.'  
  
'_**This body craves for consuming another for physical energy? That can be done, Kurei...**'  
  
I almost try to retailate when it uses my name.  
  
My body lurches upward, into a standing position. A shot rings out from behind, and my body reflexively dodges. Turning around, there appears to be a lone police officer holding a gun behind me.  
  
Fool. The strong have no use for petty toys, and the weak do not know how to effectively use them.  
  
The speed that brings my body to him is wholly mine, as is the strength of the hand that grabs his neck and crushes it. The sound of vertebrate snapping and the feel of his windpipe smashing into itself are brought second-hand into the portion of this mind that is mine alone.  
  
'**This will make a suitable meal**'  
  
And the bastard of all madougu lowers my head towards the thick muscle at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, my mouth opening to receive this meal.  
  
As my teeth tear into the skin and muscle, ripping out a sizable portion of meat, as human blood drips down my chin, I can picture this very thing happening to Neon when he finds her.  
  
Neon...  
  
He will find you.  
  
Just make sure that Raiha didn't make an error when he picked you to be Uruha.  
  
This time...I doubt I can help you.  
  
Jyushinshuu Neon...  
  
Prove it.  


  
~Owari to the 9th part~  
  
  


looks at Kurei's part again I warned you...   
  
I don't think I've ever said this, but I love video games. I mean, I *really* like video games. I'm just as happy with FFX as I am playing Guilty Gear X in the college student center. But lately it's been more satisfying playing GGX, especially since I can beat most guys in that game...TAKE THAT, baka guys who think that girls can't play fighting games!   
  
I didn't think that I'd ever need to tell people this, but...deep breath my reviews box is not a message board! Yes, I'm a total blabber-mouth and that would explain the length of each of the review responses, but that's because I genuinely want to talk to the people who review. I don't mind the occasional question and such, but when I have to dig through the review to find a phrase that mentions my fic/chapter, it gets annoying. So, please, review **then** talk/ask/whatever. I'd really appreciate it.  


  


Reviews!  
  
Saccharine, I hope you read the above message, because it concerns your review. When I have to slowly read in order to find the comments, how can Neon lose her legs? and can't wait for the next chapter!, both of which do not concern chapter 8, I get annoyed. sighs The only color manga picture of Raiha is on the back of vol. 30, the one with Fuuko in the front. I've written what color hair and eyes he has several times in this fic.  
  
Rhiannon, yeah, Fuuko's scary when she wants to be, ne? I bet that's part of her appeal to Raiha...grins So, you like this fic because of the angst. Hm...that would explain why you liked Shiawasena...  
  
Foggy, it's nice to know that you appreciated the explanation. I tried to make it as, well, informative as possible. Hope I didn't go overboard on it. looks at the van' part of review Heh, considering this fic wasn't put under the genre of Humor' or Parody', I don't think I'll be doing that. Ooo, you liked my site! Considering how much time Fraggy and I put into it (okay, how much time Fraggy put into it), it's nice to know that someone appreciates it!   
  
Luna (sorry if you don't like me shortening your name, I figure that you've reviewed enough times that I can do this), hey, I try getting these chapters out on time! Yeah, Raiha's old enough to have dirty thoughts, right? As you have seen in this chapter, Recca's going out of his mind in his worry and anger. It's just...sorta misplaced. Yeah, Raiha's driving has been taken from the type of driving I see around here as a pedestrian...and the fact that it's Raiha, who could challenge Misao in genkiness, that makes the driving even more special. C'mon, aren't cliffhangers fun? :P  
  
ChibiRaihaHK, you're the best! The point of doing this in 1st person POVs is that now I can go into other people's minds and show their point of view, or else I'd be doing normal 3rd person POV for my stories. Heh, your niichan' will be making a decision sooner or later...but is it going to be one you like? evil grin Hm...I have this feeling that you want the fight to happen now. Sorry, you can rush my chapters, but I refuse to rush the plot! Don't worry though, this isn't DBZ-type stalling I'm doing!  
  
Hello, Kae! That's a cute name! Anyway, I'm happy that you like my little fanfic so much, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
GilA_Gurl, nice to see you again! Sorry that this is so confusing, but it's kinda late to change everything...sorry that you don't get the RnoH manga in Malaysia, it's really better than the anime, in my opinion...I do know what RnoH' means, it's at the top of every single FoR fic I've ever written...  
  
Showstopper, because you reviewed by email, I get to put this at the bottom! Gives me more space to write, sorta. Anyway, I'm very honored that I'm your first when it comes to email reviews. Talk about diligence! Moving on...yes, Raiha's an amazing ninja but, dang it, I don't even think he's over 20! He's just not going to do anything about said hormones...well, I'm not planning to write that. blushes I'm sick of seeing Recca going to save the day while Yanagi says, all the time. Isn't that annoying to read after a while?   
The karyuu known as Katanashi no Rui happens to be my all time favorite of the dragons! Yes, Raiha's driving skills are special', as in, perhaps Kagerou should be driving. Or Fuuko, for that matter. I, personally, would like to know how both Raiha and Joker can be such sweeties to Fuuko (well, until he tried to kill her, anyway) and Menou. Caring men by day, killers and wounders of 15-year-old martial artists by night. Yeah, I know my style has changed in a year (oi, a year), but I just can't write those kissy-kissy WAFF. Ugh. And don't even get me started on lemons...  
I can tell by the list of anime that you have a cable modem. Dammit, I'd like to see Inuyasha and Angelic Layer! Anyway, what I was referring to...well, I've never seen the anime, actually. It's infamous for having one of the most screwed up dub jobs in N. America. That's not good enough as a hint, so I'll just tell you that I've gotten into the Card Captor Sakura manga series and await your laughter. Have a good day!  
  
Ch. 10: (Wow, already ten chapters! Don't worry, it's not going to be as long as Abekobe!) Raiha and the others have finally made it to Akihabara, but will they make it in time? And, ultimately, who is Raiha most loyal to?


	10. This Is The Moment

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Believe me, if I had owned Recca no Honoo, it'd be...it'd be...not that great, actually.  
  
(A/N: I barely proofread this chapter. It's past midnight and I still have homework, forgive me.)  
  
  
  


Ch. 10: This Is The Moment  
(Yanagi, Fuuko and Raiha's POV)  
  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
Recca...will I die?  
  
If I die...I want to be your flame angel again.  
  
I want to always be a part of you.  
  
I...I lov-  
  
-nagi-chan. Yanagi-chan, we're here.  
  
I'm...being shaken. It's making the sweater rub against my burns, and that kind of hurts. It's hard to open my eyes...I just want to keep them closed and drift away...  
  
No! Being able to see Recca depends on if I have the courage to stand up for myself, to fight Tendoujigoku once again. I have to!  
  
I open my eyes, and the first thing I see are dark eyes very close to my face. They look so much like Recca's... I murmur, my voice sounding far away to my ears. She leans back slightly and smiles at me. I think she's trying to put me at ease.  
  
Yanagi-chan, we'll have to walk to the hotel where we're supposed to meet Mikagami-kun and Neon-san, she lifts my head up, and I realize that I was using her lap as a pillow during the ride. Oh, I hope I wasn't an inconvenience to her!  
  
As soon as I step out of the van, Kagerou slams the door behind me. Everyone is here, looking ready to fight. Raiha is standing next to Fuuko, both almost looking relaxed but not quite; Aki and Miki are holding hands but looking away from each other; and lastly Kagerou stands behind me, her presence calming to me.   
  
We all need someone to stand by.  
  
Where are we, exactly? I ask, looking around. There's lots of tall buildings...but none of them look like a hotel. A nervous chuckle sounds, and I look over at Raiha. He has a sheepish look on his face, and next to him is Fuuko, who looks mildly annoyed.  
  
Our _wonderful_ driver thought it would be a good idea to drive right into a police car acting as a barricade for the turn-off to Akihabara. He then thought it would be a better idea to speed down the streets until something in the engine Fuuko's voice rises with each word, and now it looks more like she's yelling Raiha down instead of explaining to me what had happened.   
  
Raiha nods. Yes, Fuuko-san. But at least we aren't too far from the hotel where we're meeting Neon-san and Mikagami-san, right?  
  
And we'd be there already if you didn't decide to act like you're a race car driver!  
  
But...but I was driving like that before and you didn't complain, Fuuko-san...  
  
But you drove faster when you saw the smoke coming out of the engine!  
  
While Fuuko gets rid of all her stress about what's going to happen, I take the chance to walk over to the front of the car and see for myself if it was as bad as Fuuko said it was. I stare dully at the gaping dent in the front bumper, with ugly black and gray streaks decorating the area around the dent. Dark smoke lazily floats out of the corners of the hood.  
  
I slept through that...?  
  
I walk back to our little group just as Fuuko finishes her tirade at Raiha, and we start walking, presumably towards Mikagami's hotel. Fuuko and Raiha are in the very front, leading the way. I stay very close to Kagerou, behind everybody else, and I look around. I've been to Akihabara many times, but...  
  
There's no one here. Nobody at all.  
  
There's no life, Miki says, walking in front of me with Aki, but they weren't able to evacuate all the people.  
  
What...? I nearly ask Miki what she means, then I see it.  
  
Stone.  
  
An expression of tortured fear on half of a stone face.  
  
I clutch at Kagerou, not wanting to remember...that it could've been me three months before. She holds me, patting my back soothingly.  
  
We walk faster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
Y'know what? I'm afraid.   
  
I was scared the first time that I saw Tendoujigoku, and now that he's in Kurei's body...  
  
There's no Recca here this time, jumping in and saving the day.   
  
Kami-sama, that's what makes this so funny. Even if I wouldn't normally admit it, I'm used to dealing with my own battles, but once it comes to the major fight...that's Recca's turf. Kurei and Tendoujigoku...he's gone up against both of them.  
  
But if it was me, or Mi-chan, or Domon, or Kaoru...all bets are off.   
  
If one major hero' can fight the main enemy by himself...can a lot of minor heroes' have the same effect?  
  
I look up at Raiha. His face is blank, only his eyes betraying any kind of emotion. His determination lights up his eyes in erratic sparks, and it reminds me of all the times I've ever seen him actually be serious.  
  
One time to save me, one time to teach me.  
  
One time to kill me.  
  
What is he thinking of now? Could he possibly want...to kill Kurei? To kill the one person he cares for more than anything else?  
  
But, then again, who says Kurei's still alive...  
  
Dammit, I'm so confused...  
  
Raiha looks at me, and then he smiles.  
  
I can't help it.  
  
I smile back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
I'm smiling at Fuuko, but I'm not happy at all.  
  
I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.  
  
Kurei...there's no way I could hurt him. I've never attempted to, and I never will.  
  
So what other options are there?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
The buildings are so tall here, not like in Nagogiri...which one of these is the hotel?  
  
I know it sounds weak, but I wish that Recca was here right now. Like I told Fuuko only yesterday, he is my everything.   
  
I have to be strong, but...I just want to know if he's alright...if he's watching over me...  
  
If we'll be normal once this is done. Normal...forever.  
  
Is that really possible?  
  
It can be if your heart wants it.  
  
I look around anxiously...and I see Kokuu walking next to me! Kokuu-san, what're you doing here? I stop and wait for his answer. Everybody else stops walking and crowds around us.   
  
Kokuu grins at me. I might be willing to answer that, if you- he starts to say, but then Fuuko kicks him when he starts to walk towards me. Oh, Fuuko-chan! Just the person I wanted to see! Fuuko stares at him, a look of disbelief decorating her face.   
  
And why would that be? she asks warily, arms crossed in front of her chest. Kokuu looks away, as if he was thinking deeply, then shakes his head slightly.  
  
Do you realize that you could die today?  
  
Fuuko stares at him. We all stare at him.  
  
The one thing we didn't want to admit has just been said.  
  
We could all die today.  
  
I might never see Recca again...  
  
Of course we know we could die! Fuuko yells. I look over at her; I think we all do. Her eyes are narrowed, her face red with anger and energy, and her fists are clenched tightly at her sides. Her skirt is flaring slightly, but I don't know why that is because she's standing normally. But we don't think about that! We're trying to keep our spirits up, to think what are we going to do after this' instead of oh, great, we're going to die, what should I have done'! Fuuko lowers her head and sighs, then looks at Kokuu again, we know that we're normal people now, she takes a sidelong glance at me, well, most of us. All we have to do is get Yanagi to Kurei so she can heal him, and then everything's okay again!   
  
It's all quiet for a long moment.  
  
Then Kokuu begins to clap. So spirited, my little Fuuko-chan. As uplifting as the wind! He stops his applause and grins again, I can see that you might not need my hints after all!   
  
Fuuko mutters, a scary look on her face, what sort of hints? Something important, right?  
  
Kokuu turns around and raises his arms. A giant, ornate mirror appears before him, exactly like the one that appeared in Recca's house. He turns around and winks at us. Fuuko-chan, you're more powerful than you think. And you all that could control your madougu fully...you're not as normal as you think...  
  
Then he jumps into the mirror.   
  
The mirror fades out of existence, and all is quiet.  
  
I turn around and look at my friends...my companions. We're all wearing the same expressions of shock and confusion. Finally Kagerou nods. I think that we should keep on going, she says calmly, and puts an arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the hotel. I can hear the footsteps of the others, light and measured, as if each step may be our last. Leaning against Kagerou's body, I revel in the security she seemingly radiates. I try to imitate that same aura of leadership, of hope.  
  
I try.  
  
...  
  
We reach the front of the hotel ten minutes later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
Once again I walk beside Fuuko, the twins on the other side of me. Kagerou and Yanagi walk in front of us like the wounded do, holding each other and trying to make sure that neither one falls.   
  
I wonder...what did that man mean? I remember him as a karyuu, but his words confuse me. Obviously we're not as normal as we think...we're all people who used magical items that were greater than the powers of a normal human.  
  
This is going to bother me...  
  
We're here. Kagerou's voice fades at the last syllable, and Yanagi's head nods once in confirmation.  
  
To my right, I can see Aki's head snap up, her eyes narrowed. Miki stands next to her, and I can tell that she's not as ready for battle as her younger sister is.   
  
To my left is Fuuko, but I don't look at her.   
  
It's time to fight.  
  
Not like there's already a fight deep inside me.  
  
Miki, Aki, go inside the hotel and find Mikagami-kun and Neon-san, Kagerou commands with clipped words. I can hear the twins run inside the hotel, their footsteps mirroring the beats of my heart, even if my face doesn't show this.  
  
I'm a good ninja, taught by Kurei himself.  
  
I was his first student.  
  
I was his first friend.  
  
A smile would be inappropriate to use as a mask to hide behind, so instead I just nod. Kagerou doesn't seem to mind my spacing out. You and Fuuko will start the offensive as soon as Tendoujigoku is in range. As soon as Miki and Aki come out, they will join you. We need have him stunned before Yanagi approaches him, or else he might absorb her, her dark eyes flash with worry, and if that happens, Tendoujigoku will be immortal.  
  
Tendoujigoku, hm? No more acknowledgment that Kurei could have an iota of control... I understand, Kagerou-san.  
  
Fuuko pulls out a handful of her daggers out of her school jacket, a nasty smile on her face. I'll hold out as long as we need, she looks up at me and her grin widens, we both can, right Raiha-kun?  
  
Her smile, her determination...   
  
Yes, Fuuko-san, I say, all the time meaning...  
  
_I want us to be together, Fuuko-san_.  
  
_I swear on my name...I will always be loyal to Kurei-sama_.  
  
...I'm not sure anymore.  
  
He's coming, Kagerou-san.  
  
Everything slows down.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Miki and Aki opening the front doors for Mikagami, who is holding Neon's body.  
  
Beside me, Fuuko's pulling on my arm, telling me to get in front of Yanagi, that we've got to knock out Tendoujigoku as quickly as possibly.  
  
And directly in front me, an apparition cloaked in a red as dark as flowing blood walks towards me.  
  
He's looking at me, only at me. I can't help but look back, into those deep dark depths that are his eyes.   
  
I can't help it.  
  
_A hand outstretched towards my kneeling form. Why, I wonder?  
  
Raiha, huh? What an interesting name. My name is Kurei, of the Mori family.  
  
Mori Kurei...  
  
No. Just Kurei. If you can simply call me Kurei, you can stay at my house as long as you like.  
  
Kurei-sama...why're you being so nice to me?  
  
Because I can tell...we come from the same place. We're like brothers.  
  
  
  
If it disturbs you, I won't talk of it anymore.  
  
No! No, that's not it. I'd like that...I've never had a brother, or even a friend...  
  
Neither have I.  
  
And then I grasped his hand in return, looking into those dark eyes._  
  
Those same dark eyes that I'm looking into now. I can see farther into them than anyone else, except for perhaps Kurenai.  
  
And I see Kurei in thoses eyes, only Kurei.  
  
_We're like brothers._  
  
Fuuko steps in front of me, breaking me out of my thoughts, preparing to throw her daggers at Kurei.  
  
_I swear on my name...I will always be loyal to Kurei-sama_.  
  
_I want us to be together, Fuuko-san_.  
  
I can't help myself.  
  
Forgive me...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
Dammit! Tendoujigoku's put Raiha under the same fear attack that he put me under in SODOM!  
  
I can't let that get in my way now...I have to stop Tendoujigoku so I can help my friends!  
  
I jump in front of Raiha, cause I can see that Tendoujigoku's only interested in him, and I throw as many of my daggers as possible. At least one of these will get him!  
  
Something hard shoves me into the ground. I roll up, expecting that Tendoujigoku's gonna have a follow-up attack...  
  
Instead, I see Raiha in front of Tendoujigoku.   
  
Raiha's sword is out, and he twists his wrist in a lazy half-circle, effectively blocking all my daggers from hitting Tendoujigoku.   
  
Raiha...  
  
How could you?  
  
Why, Raiha? Is that quivering little girl's voice...my own?  
  
He stares back at me, his face full of sorrow. Exactly like that time that he tried to kill me. I'm sorry, Fuuko-san.  
  
But I can't allow you to harm Kurei-sama.  
  
  


~Owari to the 10th part~  
  
  


Well, now that everyone will want to kill me, I might as well explain myself. At the heart of Raiha's inner struggle was the question: who is he more loyal to? If you can adequately explain how 3 or 4 months of knowing Fuuko can override years of an unknown history with Kurei, congrats. I couldn't. Hence, this chapter's ending. looks up at chapter And no, Raiha was not hypnotized by Tendou-Kurei.   
  
Oh, and a note on last chapter: I know that the last part of Kurei's POV wasn't really that bad compared to what you see in other fanfics. But hey, better I overwarn everybody instead of making people disgusted, then angry, y'know?  
  
From now on, the chapters might be a little sporadic. I had to force out this chapter, and that totally goes against my way of writing. The rest of the chapters will come out whenever they feel like it'.   
  
Reviewers!  
  
Ack, Sacharrine! If I do leave the FoR scene, it'll only be at FF.net. I have a website, y'know! Man, I wish I knew how old Raiha was...there's no way he could be Fuuko's age, but he seems to be younger than Kurei, so somwhere inbetween 17-19, right? So that's why he gets to suffer from hormones. I seriously doubt you'll hurt yourself by thinking, and it's a good guess too. Kokuu's hint in this chapter should really help that theory of yours!   
  
Showstopper, hiii! First the site won't let you review, now it won't let you sign in...sorry. I had trouble writing Kokuu's POV, mainly because I'm a teenage girl, not an old, perverted man...it's a serious personality displacement when you try doing POVs by placing yourself as the character... I'm happy you like my style in music, and I love Hikki! Have you heard her latest single Hikari'? Ah...Kurei's POV...easy to write, hard to proofread for content, take my word for it. You're lucky that you have an anime club to go to, my little college doesn't. In fact, I am the club, since people borrow my manga and DVDs all the time. CCS...I'm planning to get the DVDs of that series, but I have a feeling I'll still like the manga more, as it is, in its own way, more dramatic.   
  
Yo, Foggy! Yes, I know it's not as bad as one would think, but if I don't warn people, then bad things tend to happen to me. I'd rather scare everyone away, y'know. The Neon thing...think of it this way: Kurei knows what he's--or rather, Tendoujigoku--has done to Neon. Will he do anything about that? I remember you telling me in an earlier review that I didn't have to do Kurei's POV, that it'd be too hard to do. Did it fit your expectations? I'm happy that my little ficcy has evolved, much like an amoeba to a man...well, that's going too far. More like...goddess, can't think of a good metaphor. Well, I'm happy that you're happy with this fic!  
  
Hey Luna, you're not supposed to like this evil thing'! :P Yes, yes, not as bad, but still not very good. From here on out, Raiha's genkiness has left the fic...we will mourn its loss, believe me... Yeah, I know about the word the', and I have placed it between what' and hell'. Thanks for telling me! #^_^# I wouldn't say this was a high-quality fanfic...  
  
Hello, Rhiannon, I'm happy that you liked that chapter! I don't know about having a knack for writing POVs, but I've been doing it soooo long that it feels like second nature! As you can see, you should probably get out your mallet, because Kokuu still hasn't actually said anything...oh well.   
  
Nice to see you, Zarine! Please don't tell me to write faster, I'm trying my hardest as it is...but thank you for the compliment!  
  
Sorry ChibiRaihaHK, but we're all going to be very sad from now on. I'll take the advice, although I don't know much about masterpieces, but, um, my favorite things to write are angst pieces...I can't even stand romances, so we're all going to be sad...  
  
GilA_gurl_, you thought that Kurei's POV was poetic? Wow, I never saw it that way...is that a good thing? And...the third season of what? is confused  
  
NurikOo Mikagami, nice seeing you once again! Yeah, if you read a lot of these chapters at once...it's probably not a good thing. Too many things happy with too many people....and only a day has gone by! Now that is messed up time...  
  
Kae, thanks for emailing me back! I really appreciated it! Raiha as a J-rocker....err, you're right, it sounds weird... The Kurei POV was supposed to be scary, so that's good that you thought it was scary! And if you thought that was an interesting chapter, what about this one?  
  
Ch. 11: Raiha has chosen his path...but why? Delve deep into the heart of a boy named Raiha and the fate that brought him into Kurei's house, and deeper into Kurei's loyalties. Back into the real world, if Tendoujigoku should take advantage of this bond, how will Fuuko react?   
  
(Wow, the beginning of that summary sounds so shounen-ai...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Omoide (Memories)

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Yes, I am writing fanfiction on something I own. Give me a break...  
  
(A/N: This is officially my Crazy Memory Chapter'. Remember, italics are for flashbacks.)  
  
  


  
Ch. 11: Omoide (Memories)  
(Raiha and Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
I look directly at Fuuko and I say it again.  
  
I won't let you hurt Kurei-sama.  
  
She looks at me, and for one second I wish...I wish I could take that back. Take back the actions, take back the words that changed everything.  
  
But then again, that would mean taking back most of my life.  
  
Her balance wavers, but she still manages to keep her eyes on me. Her eyes...those large olive-leaf colored orbs filled with energy unparalleled...  
  
They look so empty now.  
  
Did I do that to her? Did I really mean that much to her?  
  
Why?  
  
She closes her eyes, and I almost sigh in relief. I don't want to see that nothingness again. The nothingness that I caused. She lowers her head, her bangs obscuring her face. Her stance is one of a fighter, legs slightly apart, fists loosely at her sides.  
  
But I don't see a fighter in front of me anymore. All I see now is...is a girl.  
  
A girl that I betrayed one too many times.  
  
I hear her breathe out, the tone mild and barely carried by the wind to my ears. I lower my katana, knowing that she no longer poses a threat to Kurei.  
  
No longer...because I destroyed her without even laying a finger on her.  
  
She raises her head again, her eyes dull, trying to will me into looking at her.  
  
I look down.  
  
her voice wobbles out, attempting at strength, why do you always do this to me...why do you come to me if you know you're not going to STAY! She screams the last word out, and it snaps what little self-control I had. Suddenly I'm a little boy whose okaasan has yelled, and I know I must pay attention.  
  
I look up. I stare into her eyes. The anger she has brings so much life in them...  
  
And suddenly I see Kaachan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_A woman with large, expressive blue eyes kneels down in front of me. Her hair is so long, and today it's loose, hanging down both sides of her oval-shaped face. Her smile is so happy, so lively, and it makes me feel loved...  
_  
_Rai-chan, you're such a big boy now. Tell Kaachan how old her big boy is?  
  
I'm almost seven, Kaachan!  
  
That's right! And today you're going to go to school...by yourself! Since you're a big boy now, I'm sure you can handle this, right?  
  
Yes, Kaachan! I'm gonna go to school, and then I'm gonna come back home, and you won't even have to worry about me!  
  
Right! Say goodbye to your Touchan before you leave!  
  
I run into the kitchen, where a man is sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He lowers the paper as I run in, and he sets me on his lap when I go to him. He has short hair and small gray eyes, but he's as young as the woman and...when he smiles, it makes me feel all happy inside...  
  
Bye Touchan! Don't worry about me!  
  
Of course not! You're almost a man now! We'll be waiting for you to tell us all about your first day of being by yourself, like a big kid, okay?   
  
The man lowers me from his lap and I run out of the kitchen, past the woman kneeling in the family room, out of the door, yelling...  
  
Yes, Touchan! Bye Touchan, Kaachan! Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!  
  
My family...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Fuuko's eyes grow large, the life seeping out of them once more.   
  
That makes me remember...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I run up to the door and turn the knob, not at all surprised when the door swings open. I slam the door behind me. I can't wait to tell Kaachan and Touchan my adventures while being by myself!   
  
Kaachan! Touchan! I'm back!  
  
I walk forward, not hearing Kaachan's footsteps anywhere around the apartment, not hearing Touchan welcoming me back, not...hearing. I walk into the kitchen.  
  
Kaachan? Touchan? Where are you?  
  
Nobody here in the kitchen, but everything's as neat as usual. I walk into my room and put my bag down, then I walk over to my parents' room. The door's closed.   
  
Kaachan? Touchan?  
  
No answer. I might as well open this door. Maybe they're taking a nap?  
  
I reach up and grab the knob, twisting it and pushing the door forward.  
  
Kaachan? Touch-  
  
There they were on their bed, their heads towards me. I could see Kaachan's eyes. They were empty.  
  
The bed was slashed with a deep, sinister red. So was the floor. So were the walls.  
  
It was everywhere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_To my credit, I keep looking at Fuuko, even though she has those eyes...the eyes of a dead person.  
  
I would know.  
  
I don't know, Fuuko-san, I say in reference to her question, I can't help it. I'm drawn to you, but my place is with Kurei-sama.  
  
Since when is your place with a monster? her voice is bitter, and a new emotion gleams in the depths of those eyes.  
  
I feel a chill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I walk out of the room and close the door. Silently I walk back into my own room with mechanical efficiency. I close the door once I'm inside, and then I walk over to my bed. I reach under the mattress, between it and the box springs, and I carefully pull out something wrapped in cheap cloth. I unwrap the cloth and stare at the item left in my hands.  
  
It's an ugly looking, insect-like bracelet with its lengthy two back legs pointing down. There's a kaku in the middle of the insect's' body.   
  
It says Rai'  
  
I slip it onto my skinny arm, wincing as the bracelet tightens. It feels like a bunch of rough scaly things are crawling all over my arm.   
  
I hate this, but it's...it's the heirloom of the family. Kaachan told me that if something should happen, don't cry, don't call for help, just grab the heirloom, put it on me, and leave.  
  
I walk to my closet and pull down a sweater. It'll cover this awful looking parasite thing on my arm. I dump everything out of my schoolbag, and walk into the kitchen , throwing in some food from the refrigerator to survive the next few days. Lastly, I walk over to the small TV in the family room and reach behind it. Touchan left several hundred thousand yen there for emergencies.   
  
I leave the apartment, not looking back.   
  
I'm such a practical kid. I don't cry until I reach an empty alley that no one would walk into under normal circumstances.  
  
That night, while walking to a park to sleep in, TVs blare out the latest news from the window of an electronic shop.  
  
My apartment complex was burnt into the ground.  
  
They're looking for me...and the ugly looking bracelet with the Rai' kaku.  
  
Now I know why Kaachan let me walk alone to school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_If it were actually Kurei, I don't know what I would think, Fuuko says in an even tone, but you KNOW it's not Kurei in there, you KNOW that.  
  
I close my eyes and shake my head. Fuuko-san, that's not true. Kurei-sama is still there, I know he is. If you hurt Tendoujigoku, you'll weaken Kurei-sama even further until it IS inevitable that only Tendoujigoku will exist, I open my eyes and smile, and I can't allow that.  
  
How can you tell? Fuuko growls at me, how can you tell that Kurei is still in there?  
  
I stop smiling. I just can.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_During the next few days, I walk. I walk everywhere, trying to find a sign...where I should go. I'm only six years and eleven months...there isn't much I can do as a kid.   
  
Traveling through the city, I hear of a rumor that someone is looking for precious heirlooms such as mine.  
  
They're called madougu.'  
  
And the person looking for them is named Mori.'  
  
I do something daring, very impractical. I find a man working for Mori. I pretend that I just picked up the insect madougu with the kaku Rai' in the apartment building that was burned.   
  
I sell it to him for more yen than I could possibly spend.  
  
And then I plot to steal it back.   
  
I follow him as quietly as I can. Touchan always told me that we were descended from ninjas, and maybe that's why I made it so far. I make it into a huge house, and then I'm lost.  
  
I wander around, confused. Where's the ugly looking madougu? It may be ugly, but my parents were killed for it. I sold it knowing that I had to get it back. I just wanted to eat...  
  
It's the honor of the situation.   
  
Who are you?   
  
A voice sounds behind me. I slowly turn around.  
  
A boy about two years older than myself stands before me. His eyes are slanted and dark.  
  
He's dangerous.  
  
I fall to my knees. I know when I'm caught. I whisper apology after apology as he slowly walks towards my fallen form, my breathing getting more and more shallower as he approaches. Too soon he is standing above me, and all I can see are his eyes.  
  
What's your name?  
  
Tears are pouring down my eyes, a reflex from being so scared.   
  
T-Takagi Raiha...  
  
He stretches out a hand towards my kneeling form. Why, I wonder?  
  
Raiha, huh? What an interesting name. My name is Kurei, of the Mori family.  
  
Mori Kurei...  
  
No. Just Kurei. If you can simply call me Kurei, you can stay at my house as long as you like.  
  
I gasp in shock. Why is he being so nice to me? I'm just an intruder in his house...that man I sold the Rai' madougu to wasn't a nice person at all. So why should Kurei be nice to me?  
  
Kurei-sama...why're you being so nice to me?  
  
Because I can tell...we come from the same place. We're like brothers.  
  
  
  
I say this wonderingly. Brothers...? Is that why he isn't calling someone to kill me?  
  
If it disturbs you, I won't talk of it anymore.  
  
When he says this, I feel so empty all of a sudden. I want him to say that again, to say that someone like him and someone like me...are brothers.   
  
It just feels right.  
  
No! No, that's not it. I'd like that...I've never had a brother, or even a friend...  
  
Neither have I.  
  
And then I grasp his hand in return, looking into those dark eyes.   
  
I feel so full again...like I have an entire life ahead of me. A life with Kurei in it. Someone my age that cares about me, that called my brother. The only life I have left...is with Kurei.   
  
I smile.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I start slowly, wondering why I'm bringing this up at a time like this, haven't you ever had a friend that did something...that actually mattered to you? A simple action, or something they said that touched you?  
  
Her eyes flash suddenly. She reaches up with a shaking hand and touches her bangs, her forehead, and the headband that rests in-between those two.   
  
It's enough of a response for me.  
  
Kurei...although he could've killed me, he didn't. He took me into his home when he didn't have to, when he should've had me killed! He called me brother... I blush suddenly, trying to tell Fuuko why this is so important to me. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to explain myself to her, to make her understand. I want Fuuko to know this...I want...  
  
I want Fuuko. I want Kurei.  
  
I'm so selfish.  
  
A hand gently touches my shoulder. I turn my head and look into those eyes...Kurei's eyes. You're such a fool...Raiha...  
  
I nod once. I know, Kurei-sama, but I don't care if you are possessed...you've done so much for me that...the only way I can repay is with my death. Kurei closes his eyes.  
  
Do you really want to become one with me, Jyushinshuu Raiha?  
  
Before I can respond, the hand on my shoulder grabs my neck, pulling my body against his. His nails dig into my skin, forcing them deeper into my neck.   
  
So many memories go into a blur.   
  
_Receiving the madougu, my family heirloom, from Kurei. He tells me that its name is Raijin', and that he wishes for me to wield it as his first Shinshuu.'  
  
_A strange tingling is in my feet.  
  
_Going with Kurei to meet his foster okaasan, Mori Tsukino, and learning just how far Mori Kouran will go to protect his precious commodity Kurei...  
  
_The nails dig in deeper, and I can feel the blood flowing down my neck.  
  
_Hearing from Kurei just who I am descended from, and he teaches me all the ninja skills I know today...because it is my birthright.  
  
_A loud buzzing noise fills my head, and it's so hard to think...  
  
And then I feel the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
I touch the headband underneath my bangs, and I remember *her*.   
  
If it weren't for her, I'd still be the sadistic bully I was for most of my life.   
  
I have no right to criticize Raiha...because I understand.  
  
I understand.  
  
Tendoujigoku...Kurei touches Raiha's arm. I stiffen. If something should happen to Raiha, I can't do anything about it. I'm too far away.  
  
I'll try to be like Yanagi and hope...believe for the best.  
  
And then, for one second, I see the third eye appear on Kurei's forehead.  
  
And it's already too late.   
  
Raiha doesn't move at all as Tendoujigoku stabs into his neck. He just lets him.  
  
Blood pours down Raiha's neck, soaking into the white material of his ninja outfit.  
  
The red is seeping farther into the uniform so fast...  
  
Raiha...  
  
Why am I so helpless...why...I'm not helpless...  
  
I'M NOT!  
  
I close my eyes. I can hear my heartbeat.  
  
I can hear the wind.  
  
I am the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
I struggle to stay standing, even though it feels like my feet seem so...unmoveable.  
  
The wind swirls around harder, and I can feel Kurei's nails slowly leave my neck. I stagger forward, looking in front of me with blurry eyes.  
  
All I see is Fuuko.  
  
Her bangs whip around, the lengths of hair beside her face blowing every which way. Her eyes have that spirit again...it's so beautiful...  
  
This girl in a high school uniform slowly begins to rise. The winds blow even harder.  
  
Just before I fall, totally drained from the memories and Kurei's actions, I hear her say the one thing I never expected to say, even though I was trying for it.  
  
Leave my prince alone.  
  
  


~Owari to the 11th part~  
  
  


Time spent on this chapter: Midnight to 3:00 Monday morning; 11:20 to 3:30 Monday afternoon. I sorta, ah, skipped a class...well, it's only Reading! I already know how to read! It's the writing that I'm having a bit of trouble doing ^^;; Anyway, it took longer than usual to write out this chapter, because I was agonizing on exactly what to put in Raiha's little memory parts. There was so much more I wanted to write, but...ah well. If it sucks, or if it's confusing, then I'm sorry. I really did try to make this as unconfused as possible! Anyway, I've been a little down ever since one of my all time favorite fics in the Fushigi Yuugi section, Another Story' by Purple Mouse, has ended! It's hilarious, but still gets to you. If you like Fushigi Yuugi and you don't mind shounen-ai, then check it out! It's in my Favorite Stories' ^_^  
  
I've been expending a lot of money towards anime lately...well, more than usual. I bought HK DVDs for Gravitation and Slayers, and I love both series! Gravitation is really good, extremely funny and mildly angsty, but Shuichi's just...he's just cool. That's all there is to say. I have to thank Hoowee-chan for introducing' me to the series, so...thanks, Hoowee-chan! Yes, it's also shounen-ai, which makes me wonder if I'm turning into a real fangirl now...ack! And Slayers...is just good. Lina Inverse is now my role model ^^;; Gourry's cool too. I'd like to get the HK DVDs for You're Under Arrest, Card Captor Sakura, and the X anime, although I heard that the English subtitles for the X anime suck. I mean, someone wrote a parody of it in the X1999 section of FF.net!  
  
Sorry for rambling, I just wanted to talk. If someone can tell me of another good series to get into, please do so! And now, reviewers!  
  
Sacharine, I don't mind you using my ideas as long as I get credit for them. After all, stealing is wrong ^_^ I didn't know that I had helped you as far as FoR goes, but you're welcome anyway. Well, you never know about love conquering all...it does apply to one couple in this series...  
  
Ello, Showstopper! No, you don't want to be able to write good chapters when rushed. I mean, at this rate that'd be the only time I can write chapters! I kinda want to see if I can write out 2 chapters a week, like that one other time ^_^ Rainy and overcast weather? Over here it's around mid 70's and sunny...no clouds. Cali winter weather...Well, now you won't need Kokuu to tell you what's going on, but I apologize for the annoyness factor of the stalling. I understand that it's really bad, right up there with cliffhangers after every chapter. Wow, Hikki signed with Def Jam? Now there's a CD I can't wait for! I'll miss the happy moments of this fic too...  
  
Nice to meet you, Isis! Um, I didn't realize I was killing people with suspense ^^;; but I am trying to write as quickly as possible. I'm happy that you like my style, it's what I use to write all of my fics!   
  
Hey, Rhiannon! Y'know, Raiha making his decision is a good question. I mean, I know what I want to happen, but at the same time these chapters write themselves. After all, I wasn't even going to write about Raiha's past! I'm happy that you're happy ^_^ I'll keep the chapters coming...this fic's certainly longer than I wanted it to be. Well, you found out what Kokuu meant by that remark in this chapter, so don't be confused!  
  
NurikOo Mikagami, nice to see you again! Ugh, I am NOT a morning person, so I applaud you for reviewing in the morning! Yanagi's going to be a lot more daring in the chapters to come...well, kinda. Miki and Aki...they'll be heavily featured in the next chapter! As you can see, your little idea about Raiha and Tendoujigoku was true (when I read your review, I twitched. Am I so predictable?)   
  
Yo Foggy! ...Why do people keep on asking me questions about things I don't *really* want to answer? It's not fair! Anyway, you'll find out about the Neon thing in the next chapter...Raiha is inflexible. That's why he tried to kill Fuuko in the manga, because apparently he can't sidestep destiny'...although, he did help out Fuuko in that area with the training and giving her Fuujin's main kaku...well, he does have a good reason to be inflexible, according to this series. I hate that I beat myself down into looped thoughts easily ^^;;  
  
Hi, GilA_gurl_! Oh, that's what you meant. I was suffering from too much overload from school, I guess. Aiya, I can't go much faster than this, y'know! Yeah, all the HTML tags should be working...those are supposed to be italics...  
  
Blue, I've missed you! nods I can understand wanting to get into your own writing. Is it going good so far? Your little Mikagami-kitten sounds so cute! I've always wanted a cat, but the apartment won't allow it. -_- nods again Yeah, I believe that conflict is the most important part of a story. I mean, if you don't have conflict...well, there isn't much in the way of character development, right? I'll try to keep it up the best I can!  
  
Luna, with all the people mourning Raiha's genkiness loss, we'd probably look like some dark cult, sorta like that one fic in the RK section about Yahiko being in a cult called Akuma'...well, I needed an example. ANYWAY, angst IS good. Heh, we'll see if Raiha will get Fuuko...although, according to the end of this chapter, it seems like it just might happen! Well, if you like flashbacks and dramatic endings, then I hope that you liked this chapter!   
  
ChibiRaihaHK, I'm sorry that you got grounded. I used to get grounded all the time...stifled what little social life I had. Well, I'm extremely honored that you checked out this fic first as soon as you got on the computer...blushes This is your favorite FoR fic? Wow...blushes harder Well, the next chapter WILL have action, and it will have more angst...as for your deal...you won't have to worry about it...  
  
Ch. 12: Fight! Kirisawa Fuuko, her true powers now fully realized, fights a Tendoujigoku-Kurei who would like nothing better than to add her powers to his repertoire...but, if Fuuko takes too long to pin him down, a life will be forfeit...  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  



	12. Thornless Rose

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
No, I do not own Recca no Honoo. I mean, I've only stated it in every single story I've ever done for the series.  
  


  
Ch. 12: Thornless Rose  
(Fuuko, Tokiya and Neon's POV)  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
I feel so alive.  
  
I can feel the winds push me up off the ground, spinning around and around in an endless loop, howling my name  
  
_FUUUUUU_  
  
and I adore it, I love every second of this.  
  
This is me.  
  
And I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends.  
  
Or Raiha.  
  
Tendoujigoku stares up at me--I'm lifting higher and higher--and I smirk down at him. Now he'll have to look up at me. I won't be that scared little girl that couldn't do a thing while the big bad monster approached, that went down with one hit. This time I'm in charge.  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko... There's something in Kurei's voice that sounds so much more...old, but new. Kinda like how the madougu Tendoujigoku was old, but the creature that burst out of that womb-thing was very new. A little girl like you...has powers like this? These winds...under your control? Tendoujigoku lowers his head, then directly stares into my eyes.  
  
Those same eyes that stared down at me in SODOM...those eyes that I was powerless against...  
  
NO!   
  
Only under MY control, I snarl, you couldn't even use them right to fart.  
  
At this, Tendoujigoku takes a step back, then blue fire bursts out of both his hands.   
  
Shit! I forgot that he'd have Kurei's powers!   
  
He raises both hands at me and angry jets of fire shoot out at me. I dodge, diving down at him, controlling the wind in front of me to deflect the flames, then I let myself fall, landing on my hands and quickly spinning my body with a leg outstretched, tripping him.   
  
He falls, but then disappears!   
  
I turn around and look up just in time to see a fist coming down at me. I bring my arms up and cross them, blocking his hit, then I hold my hands out and fierce winds blow him away, his body slamming against a building's wall. I stand, easily making the winds blow around me as a mini tornado, just as another streak of the hottest kind of fire races at me. Tendoujigoku stands up, a smile unlike any Kurei would normally use stretching on his face.   
  
What a... He pauses, **weak** little child.  
  
_Don't get angry, don't get angry, he's trying to make you trip up..._ What do you mean by that? I shoot back, Kurei's a hell of a lot better than you are in his body! Why don't you absorb something more suited for you, like a wasp? They're just as annoying as you, I smirk, raising my right hand and flipping him off.  
  
He slowly walks towards me, with a smile better suited for perverts disfiguring Kurei's face. Oh, I intend to. I'll absorb you and any other well-meaning protector for Neon and the healing girl. Neon will be one of my loyal slaves by then, and the healing girl... he licks his lips, I'll enjoy her powers and...   
  
His smirk could have split his face apart.  
  
Over my petrified body, asshole, I snarl, the heaviness of my voice very apparent. I reach into my jacket, grabbing a few of my special knives and throwing them up in the air.  
  
You missed, he states, and it sounds way too much like Kurei in that instant.  
  
Doesn't change things though.  
  
Each of my daggers falls into my protective tornado, making the wind motion apparent with the metal glinting off the neon-streaked sky.  
  
_He called me brother..._  
  
Sorry, Raiha...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Tokiya's POV)  
  
  
A few hours ago, everything was almost normal. I was just about to go to my hotel and get some sleep.  
  
Then, for some odd reason, I just had to follow Neon to a Kurei apparently possessed by Tendoujigoku. I don't know how Kurei had been possessed, but I think I can hazard a guess. Next, I just had to rescue Neon and put up with her for a few hours. For the benefit of doubt, she was, and still is, slowly turning into stone.   
  
From the neck down, she's virtually a statue.  
  
Because we're so much closer to Tendoujigoku now, the petrifying process is faster, I assume.  
  
And now I'm watching Fuuko fly around, tiny glints swirling around her body, holding her own against Tendoujigoku-Kurei.  
  
Yanagi's voice brings me out of my thoughts and, well, self-pity. I look over at Yanagi, who's kneeling next to Raiha's head.   
  
That's another thing I don't understand. Why are Jyushinshuu Raiha and Neon's imouto here? I'd ask, but the fight between Fuuko and Tendoujigoku, in which it seems as if Fuuko has somehow regained all her madougu powers, is far more enthralling.  
  
How does Fuuko have her madougu powers, and nobody else does?  
  
Let me see if I can do anything for Neon-san again, Yanagi stands up and walks past me, sitting directly behind me. Our backs are touching, and I feel a slight tremor from her body.  
  
I state, not turning around, get some rest before you start trying to heal her. It'll be harder to heal someone under the possession of Tendoujigoku.  
  
There is a slight pause, then... Okay, Mikagami-senpai.  
  
I suppose that we'll all need to be at our strongest.  
  
I think I understand.  
  
I turn to Kagerou, who's sitting next to me, watching the elemental battle going on. Exactly what do you understand? There seems to be too many things going on at once.  
  
Kagerou looks at me and smiles. Yes, but there's a difference between the important ones and the unimportant.  
  
I raise an eyebrow.   
  
Kagerou turns back to the fight. How did you come across Neon-san, anyway?  
  
I saw her, became suspicious at the sight of her, and followed her, I continue staring at Kagerou, how did the rest of the Uruha come with you?  
  
Kagerou turns her head towards me again, I believe that either Fuuko-chan or Yanagi-chan could answer that better than me. I nod, not in the least interested anymore. But I think I can explain one thing.  
  
Which would be?  
  
Turning her whole body around in my direction, Kagerou looks directly at my face, her own very tense. Kokuu has been appearing ever since...Recca's powers appeared again. For everyone's safety, Kokuu has taken Recca into the world of the dragons. However, Kokuu has shown up again fairly recently, talking about how we could most likely die in this battle. Fuuko-chan argued with him, and then Kokuu said something very interesting.  
  
He said that Fuuko-chan was more powerful than she thought, and that all of us who controlled madougu...weren't as normal as we thought, Kagerou nods in the direction of Fuuko and Tendoujigoku-Kurei, obviously this was right. However...I don't exactly understand how Fuuko-chan's powers emerged so quickly...  
  
I understand, Yanagi's voice rings out over the sounds of fierce winds and raging flames, because it happened to me.  
  
Kagerou blinks in surprise. I feel Yanagi's back tense, then she sits up, no longer using me as support.  
  
It's easy to use your power once you have it, but in order to release latent powers...you have to go into some sort of extreme stressed state, Yanagi pauses, yes, that sounds right. That's how I had healing powers before I met any of you. When I was younger, I had a pet parakeet, and the day it almost died...I held it and wished that it could live and...something inside of me changed, Yanagi pauses again, probably remembering the whole situation, I'm sure that's why Fuuko-chan's powers emerged, because she cares a lot for Raiha-san.  
  
I lower my head, in other words, Yanagi-san, Fuuko just snapped.  
  
...That's a good way of putting it, except that, like adrenaline, Fuuko-chan will eventually run out of energy to use her powers, Yanagi sighs, I wish she wouldn't fight so strenuously, but that's her way.  
  
I close my eyes, willing out the sounds of battle from my mind. Unless Raiha suddenly decides to wake up, Fuuko will probably fall soon.  
  
It's hard to admit that I'm powerless in this situation.  
  
The element of surprise only works once.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, I open my eyes, only to see two blurry looking faces above me. I close my eyes. Miki, Aki...what are you doing here?   
  
We know that you didn't want us to follow you, Neon-sama, but Aki and I had to, you know we had to... Miki rambles on, and I smile at her childish antics. Sometimes I wonder who is the older of the twins. I try to raise a hand to shush Miki, but nothing is responding.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Aki, how far has the stone covered me? I ask Aki only because I know that she will give a straight answer, unlike Miki, who doesn't like to talk of unpleasant things.  
  
Up to the middle of your neck, Oneesama, Aki's quiet voice is laced with hatred.   
  
Who are you angry at, Aki? It's starting to become harder to talk.  
  
I'm angry at Kurei.  
  
I sigh mentally. It isn't Kurei-sama's fault, it isn't anyone's fault except for Tendoujigoku's. If this didn't happen now, it would've in the future.  
  
I don't care! Aki's voice slices through the sounds of the wind and fire...why are there sounds of a fierce wind like this? It was only supposed to snow tonight... If Kurei knew what was happening to himself enough that he would flee to a Tokyo district, he could've gone to Yanagi's house and asked her to heal him and get rid of Tendoujigoku!  
  
But Aki, I state gently, that isn't Kurei-sama's way.  
  
And look where it's gotten us, Miki's voice has none of the anger that Aki's has, but simple acceptance of what is happening now.  
  
I wonder if she will accept when I am gone...  
  
a small voice that I haven't heard lately enters this discussion', I'm going to try and heal you again. I don't think I can do much, because of the rate that you're being drained, but I'll try to stave off the effects, okay?  
  
Ah, the healing girl...Sakoshita Yanagi. Whatever you like, I say, not adding that there's not much I can do anyway.  
  
As a measure of warmth spreads over my face and chest, I try to think of all the happy things I've gone through in my life. The twins, working as maids in Mori Kouran's house, Kurei, becoming Uruha and then Jyushinshuu Neon...  
  
Hmm...  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
All of a sudden I'm feeling very tired.  
  
It's all I can do to block and counter with gales of wind and stuff, but I can't actually attack.   
  
As Tendoujigoku throws another fireball at me, I duck underneath it, feeling some of my hair singe away, and then I smash his face with the heel of my hand, knocking him back a few inches. Quickly I think of razor blades, conjuring up razor winds that slash at Kurei's robe...but do nothing else.  
  
And then I fall.  
  
My body...feels so heavy...what the hell's wrong with me?  
  
I stagger up into a kneeling position and look up...  
  
Tendoujigoku's right in front of me.  
  
Oh, shit...  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
Mikagami and I stand up as soon as we see Fuuko fall. We look at each other, immediately understanding the other.  
  
We can't let Tendoujigoku-Kurei touch Fuuko.  
  
  
  
I look down. Raiha is trying to sit up, trying to get to where Fuuko and Tendoujigoku-Kurei are. Raiha-kun, don't try to do anything, I warn. It wouldn't do if two of our best fighters have their souls and potent powers absorbed in the space of minutes.  
  
In front of us, Kurei's figure bows down slightly, reaching out to touch Fuuko's face.  
  
Mikagami and I share a look again.  
  
Too late to do anything...  
  
Raiha shrieks out, reaching out towards the two fighters.  
  
A single streak of lightning falls from the sky, right into Tendoujigoku-Kurei's body.  
  
  
  
In surprise, I look at Yanagi. Her eyes are wide, too wide for her small face; her fists are clenched too tightly for a person that has never thrown a punch before in her life. She stares at Raiha's back.  
  
Raiha, who has passed out again.  
  
Why did you do that, Raiha-san, why did you do that? Yanagi continues, seemingly not realizing that Raiha has fallen once again, don't you realize that Tendoujigoku is draining energy off of Neon-san? Don't you realize that he's draining her soul into his own mind? Don't you realize that, in order to heal, Tendoujigoku will...  
  
She breaks down, sobbing into her hands.  
  
What are you talking about, Yanagi-chan? I try to say in a comforting voice, but then I look past Yanagi's trembling body, and I freeze.  
  
There's Miki and Aki, staring at Neon's body.  
  
Neon's completely petrified body.  
  
  


~Owari to the 12th part~  
  


  
Technically I should be studying for my Japanese test today, or at least try to get ready for school, but I wanted to get this out before I found a way to delay finishing this chapter again. I was too busy playing video games most of the time ^^;; Hence, none of my usual ramblings!  
  
Reviewers!  
  
Hey Rhiannon, you were the first reviewer out of a whole multitude of people! Yeah, I think you better leave the comforting of Raiha to Fuuko or else she just might blow you away! Um, considering that I *sorta* answered most of your questions in this chapter (you'll find out who else has their powers in the next chapter!), I guess there's only the question about who *her*' is that Fuuko mentions. I had forgotten the name at the time, but Fuuko's friend was named Maya.   
  
Yo, NurikOo Mikagami! I'm happy that the Raiha's flashback scenes actually helped you like Kurei more...that's really a nice compliment! Yeah, I know that I suck at writing fight scenes, but I hope that you like this chapter! Yeah, your review came true, but it was a good thing...well, not really, but sorta...  
  
+Killua+, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Hello Sacharine, I'm happy you like the flashbacks! I don't know about realistic, but I did try my best!  
  
Nice to see you, Tenken86! Nah, Raiha never (as far as I know) calls Fuuko Fuuko-sama'. The only person that does that is Domon, sometimes... Don't worry about not reviewing or whatever, I never asked anyone to review this fic! I just want people who actually want to post their comments to do so, I'm not going to beg for reviews. Yah, it does mean that everyone (sorta) has the power of their madougu inside of them, as the explanation in this chapter shows. Hey, I'm going to continue this fic until there's no more to say!  
  
Hello, A! Um, I'm not sure how a lot of the later chapters are cute', but I'll take any compliment! Of course I'm going to write more, I'm not going to leave anyone hanging!  
  
Yo, ChibiRaihaHK! Yes, suspense is always a good thing...would I kill Raiha? I can't think of any reason why the plot would call for it. Besides, isn't Neon's death enough? Yes, the plot keeps on thickening...it's going to be cement soon, at this rate... Yes, more action is a good thing! And I'm happy that you're happy...as long as people want to read, I'll keep writing!  
  
Ah, Foggy, it's okay. I just didn't want to answer any questions because...well, they were probably going to be answered anyway! Shinshuu'...well, y'know how there's Jyushinshuu'? Since jyu' or juu' means ten', and Raiha was the first one...I just thought it was simpler to use shinshuu' instead of ichibanshinshuu' (first shinshuu...forgot what shinshuu' meant!). Yeah, Raiha really did grow up that day, but meeting Kurei somehow made him be *sorta* kid-like again, I guess... Thanks for the suggestions, btw! You were the only one with them!  
  
Yo, gilA_gurl! I'm happy you like the flashbacks, and Fuuko and Raiha, and the chapter! Yay!  
  
Hey Showstopper, I guess I finally explained something right for once, huh? I was pretty weirded out doing Raiha's past', just because I wasn't supposed to (hell, technically, the series should've been over with this chapter), but hey, it's all good! Yeah, just cause Fuuko said the words doesn't really mean anything...but it'll be interesting what will happen in the next few chapters. So, have you heard Hikari' yet? Oh, and have a good day!  
  
Blue, thank you! I thought I put too much past' in that chapter, but then again, writers always need to complain about something ^_^ I always feel bad if I take too long with a chapter, because I could *technically* write a chapter every few days, but I'm too preoccupied with reading other fanfics and video games (never mind school, not at all preoccupied with that ^_~). Looking back, I guess that chapter wasn't so bad...if nothing else, this was my trouble chapter. I'm looking forward to more of your comments!  
  
Hey Flutter, I actually do post pretty quickly, don't I? I'm happy that you went to my site, I'm actually planning on adding lots of new stuff in the next few months! I think that Raiha is incredibly kawaii everytime I pick up the manga, but in this fic? Wow, Kurei reminds you of Hotohori? Hotohori would look at Kurei's burn mark and say that he's more beautiful than Kurei... Fuuko always kicks butt, I'm just going with how I imagine her to be, y'know?  
  
Hello, Kakambing! Interesting nick you have there....I'm happy you like this fic!  
  
Wow, if I count that out, that's...13 reviews for chapter 11, not counting Flutter's two reviews ^^;; Thank you for showing your support for this series, this wasn't even supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic!  
  
Ch. 13: Miki and Aki, the twins who owe their lives to Neon. In the wake of Neon's death, how will they react? And, a trip into the psyche of Kurei...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. These Hurt So Bad

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Can I say that I own Recca no Honoo if I own the merchandise and tankoban?  
  
  


Ch. 13: These Hurt So Bad  
(Miki, Kagerou, Aki, and Kurei's POV)   
  
  
  
(Miki's POV)  
  
  
N-Neon...sama...  
  
Neon-sama...  
  
Neonsama...  
  
NeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsamaNeonsama...  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kagerou's POV)  
  
  
I stare at the stone casing that holds--that in essence now is--Jyushinshuu Neon.  
  
I'm sorry, but I cannot believe it.  
  
A groan sounds from behind me. I turn around coolly, knowing that Tendoujigoku-Kurei would not reveal himself in such an amateur way. Thankfully I'm right, and I'm greeted with the sight of Raiha standing up, albeit very unsteadily. His eyes focus in on mine, and for a second my heart hurts for him.  
  
He looks so _young_.   
  
Just like my son...like the rest of Hokage.  
  
Why do the young have to hold so much burden...why do they have to fight?  
  
Why do they have to die?  
  
Kagerou-san, what's going on? He smiles falteringly at me, like an unsure child, and another ache throbs in my chest. I reach out with my left hand, grasp his upper arm, and lead him to see what he unwillingly caused. I wait for him to ask how this could've happened, and my heart aches yet again in frightened anticipation at informing him just what caused Neon's...situation.  
  
...the promise...Jishou, Neon and me...you fulfilled it, Neon-san...I'm the last one...  
  
I don't understand, and somehow I don't think that I really need to understand.  
  
  
  
My attention is distracted from Raiha as I look at Neon's body again. One of her sisters, Aki I believe, is standing, staring at a point beyond our group.  
  
The other sister, Miki, is sitting next to Neon's body, shaking her stone sister's shoulders.  
  
As I watch, feeling lower than a common voyeur, her hands seem to be a constant blur of motion as she pokes and prods at Neon, trying to wake her up.  
  
I can't stand this any longer.   
  
I walk up to this poor girl, who is apparently in shock, and I sit down and lean over to her with the intention of giving her a hug and some badly-needed comfort.  
  
But I can't touch her...there's something blocking my arms from reaching around her.  
  
Miki turns her head and looks at me blankly. then she turns back to her oneesan and continues to try and wake her up, her hands moving faster than any normal human could attempt.   
  
I turn around and look up at the mostly blank faces of Mikagami and Raiha, the feeling of complete and utter helplessness crushing my heart. In SODOM, I did fight, using ninjutsu skills learned from four hundred years ago to help find Yanagi. During Urabatousatsujin III, my son practically forbade me from fighting with Team Hokage...but at least I could share my wisdom about madougu and fighting techniques. And, when comfort was needed, I offered it wholeheartedly.  
  
Now, I can't even comfort the one person that needs it the most. And I can't fight Tendoujigoku, as the last fight with him proved when he slashed into the side of my mortal body, nearly slicing me in half horizontally...if it weren't for the fact that a ninja is meant to endure all obstacles, the pain alone would've killed me. And it seems that one needs to have a madougu's powers within them to fight Tendoujigoku-Kurei, which haven't shown up in me yet.  
  
Fuujin emerged in Fuuko, Raijin in Raiha; now, it seems, Idaten and Yamabiki in Miki.  
  
My eyes settle on Aki once again, standing completely still and staring in the opposite direction of Neon's body.   
  
What is she staring at?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Aki's POV)  
  
  
Oneesama is dead, Aki, Oneesama is dead.  
  
She's dead.  
  
Tendoujigoku killed her.  
  
Yes...and no.  
  
Kurei killed her.  
  
Kurei could've gone to the healing girl Yanagi and expunged Tendoujigoku from his body. I don't care if that isn't his way of doing things. We were living right next to Nagogiri! He was the one who picked out the place!  
  
Oneesama wouldn't have had to go chasing after Kurei if he had an ounce of consideration to what the people around him were thinking. He should've known that Oneesama would've chased him to the ends of the earth if he was giving off suspicious signs, and still...  
  
Now Oneesama is dead.  
  
Miki and I...would've done _anything_ for her. We became fighters at her word, just so we wouldn't be separated from her on account of something being too dangerous'.   
  
We never once told her that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to chase after Kurei. We respected her choice, even if at times it seemed liked the wrong choice.   
  
And now...there's nothing left to say.  
  
Oneesama is dead.  
  
And I'll make sure that, for once, Kurei will be following Oneesama.  
  
Kurei is struggling to stand after getting hit with that lightning bolt from Raiha. Fuuko is making her way here, looking worn out. She's looking at the guys and the Hokage matriarch standing around Oneesama's body with a puzzled look. Hey, Aki, what happened? she asks, and I have to remind myself that she was with Kurei in order not to...waste my energy on the wrong person.  
  
Go look for yourself, I hear myself responding, and she goes off in that direction, now asking Raiha what's going on. I continue to look at Kurei, hoping that he'll look this way so I can...  
  
...if only I can get close to him, then maybe I can...  
  
Sounds like the healing girl has an idea. What is it, Sakoshita?  
  
I feel her eyes on me, but I keep my eyes on Kurei's wobbling form. If I can get to Kurei quickly, I think I can save Neon-san's life, she says in a quiet tone.  
  
You think you can, I state. A part of me want so badly to believe...   
  
Her soul is inside of Tendoujigoku right now...I don't remember much of my own time in there, because it's not something I'd like to remember, but...I think I can, at least, open the way for Neon's soul to return, I feel her eyes on me again, searching for my judgment.   
  
As I recall, I say calmly, you're just a healing girl. There has never been a report within the Uruha about you being able to open the way' for wayward souls.  
  
I have to poke and prod through her plan...I have to make sure that it's infallible.  
  
I don't want false hope.  
  
That...I have that worked out as well, A pause, then, is it just me, or does it seem like Kurei...Tendoujigoku is weaker?  
  
The focus of our attention seems to just be able to stand, but barely that. Perhaps Raiha's little desperation attack' was stronger that what Kurei could handle, especially after Fuuko weakened him, I offer up this excuse in order to quiet the healing girl so I can concentrate for my chance.   
  
I don't believe my excuse at all, and somehow I feel that the healing girl doesn't as well. Miki's better at feeling things out with that heightened perception of hers, and from what I can hear behind me, it really is a weakness of my dear ane.  
  
I wish I were like Miki right now.   
  
Wait...maybe not right now.  
  
Kurei's looking over here with this strange expression on his face, and...  
  
I grin.   
  
He looks right into my eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Kurei's POV)  
  
  
My head hurts, my body has been slashed (and my robe more so), and my body feels as if it were one throbbing ache.  
  
What has Tendoujigoku been doing to my body?  
  
Or, perhaps a better question would be why did he relinquish control of my body back to me?'  
  
Feeling like this, I think I can understand why.  
  
He's going to have me bare the current injuries and any future ones, and when he feels better he'll usurp control.  
  
I suppose that would be Mori Kouran's considerable influence in Tendoujigoku right there.  
  
But I've felt far worse and survived. The only question is, how did all these injuries occur?  
  
I hate to admit it, especially to myself, but this accursed parasite had been blocking me from even witnessing what was happening to the outside world after he ate part of that foolish policeman. The most I picked up was something about a **desirable new energy source**', **consuming the healing girl**', and **unexpected clause of madougu**'.   
  
This last thought had more than mere traces of panic attached to it, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with my current condition.   
  
Unsteadily, I try to stand, ignoring the pain flaring up in my joints. There's this excruciating tightness in all of my joints. It feels as if I had been electrocuted.   
  
But I've been hurt worse. Being shot up and thrown into the ocean ranks higher on my list of painful encounters than whatever this cowardly soul-consuming madougu would run from.  
  
After I manage to stand, I look over at where I see the largest amount of people in one place. It looks like...Raiha, Kagerou, Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya. Their backs are to me and it's nighttime, but the neon of all the signs helps in identifying all of them. What are they looking at that is more important than Tendoujigoku in my body...what is Raiha doing here?  
  
I feel a sudden twinge in my chest.  
  
I suppose I won't like whatever's going on over there.  
  
I turn my head slightly, and two things catch my eye. One of them is the kneeling form of Sakoshita Yanagi...I suppose that means that Recca is around here somewhere? That means that my eardrums will be ringing in a moment.  
  
Then I see one of Neon's imouto...Aki.  
  
Her eyes...they're so wide, so blue.  
  
I can't look away.  
  
Her lips are moving...she's telling me something...  
  
I have no choice but to listen.  
  
Kurei...everything you touch, everything you love...you destroy it. Do you remember Kurenai-sama?   
  
My flame angel  
  
Do you remember Kurenai-sama?  
  
_Houou_  
  
Do you remember  
  
_Honoo_  
  
  
  
_Tenshi_  
  
Before my eyes, Aki turns into Kurenai.  
  
There...her long, wavy chestnut hair.  
  
Those narrow eyes.  
  
That slim, unrelenting form.  
  
Kurenai!  
  
her voice, whispery yet full. She smiles at me as she approaches, her eyes crinkling up and looking even smaller. She reaches out toward me with open arms,   
  
Kurenai died, Kurei...you touched her life, and Mori Kouran killed her because you got too close.  
  
You got too close.  
  
Everything changes with that angry, vengeful voice.  
  
Kurenai walks towards me, a tortured look marring her normally playful features.   
  
A click sounds around me.  
  
Not three feet away from me, Kurenai reaches out toward me.   
  
And then her chest explodes outward, her blood splattering on me like a   
  
_Kurenai_  
  
crimson shower.  
  
I reach out to her, catching her falling body before it hits the ground. Her blood still pours out of her wound...does that mean her heart is still beating?  
  
Amazingly enough, her lips still move.  
  
  
  
Then nothing moves at all.  
  
  
  
Again...not again!  
  
What...what can I do?  
  
_Houou_  
  
My fire spreads around us. I hear the whoosh of a bird's wings behind me as I raise my right hand, the other still supporting Kurenai's body.   
  
Kurenai shouldn't have to die just because of me!  
  
I'll make so that she'll be with me forever!  
  
I don't want Kurenai to leave me...  
  
Blue flames consume her body. A blinding light flares from her body, and I have to close my eyes.  
  
And then I open them, seeing...  
  
Ashes.  
  
Kurenai's ashes.  
  
This...didn't happen, I mumble, she...Kurenai was supposed to be...  
  
_Honoo no tenshi_  
  
...my flame angel...  
  
Why should Kurenai be allowed to stay with you forever and ever? Are you so selfish, not allowing Kurenai her final rest?  
  
The questions prod at me, and I find no answers.  
  
At least, no answers that I'm willing to tell this voice.  
  
Why should Kurenai be an everlasting memory, when my Oneesama loved you more than her own life?! Why should you have Kurenai by your side, when my Oneesama is DEAD!!  
  
Why did you have to touch Neon-oneesama too? Wasn't killing one person who loved you enough? The voice, once angry, now loses its righteous fury and sounds almost pitiful.  
  
_Neon_  
  
The ashes on my lap, on my arm, on the ground...they all dance into the sky. A golden glow surrounds them, and...  
  
Red hair and a maid's uniform.  
  
Kurei-sama, how do you do? This woman bows deeply at me, then walks away.  
  
Around me, bushes pop up out of the ground. Trees grow without the aid of skilled gardeners. Red roses twist from tiny buds into full blooms.   
  
I reach out and, with the aid of gardening shears that were already in my hand, cut off the most succulent and thorny of the vivid blooms.  
  
Neon stands before me as I turn away from the bushes.  
  
Oh, Kurei-sama, I'm sorry, I'll go now--  
  
I hold out the rose towards her suddenly enlarged eyes.  
  
This rose wouldn't suit Kurenai at all. I think it suits you a lot better, Neon.   
  
You're like a wild rose, full of thorns.  
  
She smiles and accepts the rose.  
  
Thank you, Kurei-sama.   
  
I feel...happy at seeing her smile.  
  
the voice trembles, was when she was alive. When she was beautiful and full of energy. But...you took that all away, Kurei...you killed her...LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!!!  
  
The Neon in front of me is wearing a long khaki overcoat, with a sensible business suit underneath. She drops the rose, and I watch it fall, bouncing once on the pavement before lying still on the ground.  
  
She smiles at me.   
  
She continues to smile up at me, and I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable. This is unlike Neon...  
  
I see the gray rushing up her neck, past her smiling mouth, over those hazel eyes...  
  
She's a statue.  
  
A smiling, lifeless statue.  
  
I reach out towards her. Maybe if I touch her, my life will be exchanged for hers.  
  
That smile isn't meant to be lifeless.  
  
My naive thought doesn't go unpunished. At my touch, she tips over.  
  
Neon shatters at my feet.  
  
  
  
_Another one_  
  
  
  
_Look at what you do_  
  
  
  
_And yet you still go on_  
  
Not again...  
  
_Mori Kouran taught you well...lie, steal, cheat, murder_  
  
  
  
_You do it all so well_  
  
Memories of Kurenai, of Neon go rushing past. Here I am, on a picnic with Kurenai. Here I am, giving orders to Neon. A thousand pictures, endless words.  
  
In the encroaching darkness, I hear a voice.  
  
  
  
Neon...  
  
Don't worry anymore, I'll heal you soon enough. Just please, hold on, Kurei-san.  
  
San'? Neon never uses that honorific. That isn't Neon's voi--*  
  
  


~Owari to the 13th part~  
  
  


Um...oi, sorry this chapter took so long to get out and post. I'm writing on the last day of March as well as the last day of my spring break. Over spring break, I rediscovered the social life I never realized I had, so this is technically my first real day in front of the computer. I honestly hope that this chapter meets your expectations...I realize that it's just weird, but it was fun to write. Goddess, I probably screwed over Kurei's part...his part is like the choppy POV from hell or something, I know! And yes, I realize that the rose' scene didn't really go like that, but I don't have the manga around right now, so this is all from memory.   
  
Just in case any of the words in this chapter sound weird...a glossary!  
  
Ane (Aki's POV): Literally older sister'.   
  
Houou (Kurei's POV): Phoenix; since this is derived from the manga, it means Kurei's flame, the phoenix flame.  
  
Honoo (Kurei's POV): Flame, obviously :P  
  
Tenshi (Kurei's POV): Angel. And no, my authoress name is not Angel of Love', it's Love of the Angel'. No one gets it right...  
  
Kurenai (Kurei's POV): Other than it being a name, it also means crimson'. Fan speculation: why do you think that Kurei wears a crimson' robe?  
  
That's just because I've recently learned that using gratiutous Japanese in a fanfic is _very_ bad policy, and looking back...I think I understand. Oh, and I realize that Aki is very, very bitchy and cruel. Well, one of the twins had to be ^_^;;  
  
Reviewers!  
  
Hello A, here's a chapter! Fuuko...well, she's a heroine, but I can't figure out if she's the main chara of this series. ^^;;  
  
Sacharine, hey! Feh, you didn't read between the lines! Neon...is just in a situation' right now, she's not exactly out of the picture ^_^ Yes, it would be interesting to see Kaoru or Ganko develop their powers, if they were featured in this series. Otherwise...Ganko would have really cool powers with controlling inanimate stuff (dolls, stuffed toys, etc.). Kaoru...I suppose that he'd be able to unlock codes extremely quickly...aren't you writing a fic about that? Well, I'm sure you can think of better...  
  
Foggy, you're not supposed to like Neon dying...but yes, I am the authoress of this series, aren't I? Doesn't that potentially mean I could kill off all the charas without any opposition? :P Neon's fate will be revealed next chapter, so there! I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry about the Kurei POV, please please I hope you like it! Oh, and about Mikagami and Kagerou watching the fight going on? It's pretty common for that to happen in the manga, and I mean after the UBS III too. Mikagami and Kaoru watch Domon fighting Kirin and provide commentary, and during the final battle, everyone more or less watches Recca, Kurei or Yanagi fight Tendoujigoku. If something is stronger and unbeatable with your current skills, it's better to sit out and observe! Thank you for your congratulations! It's not the number of reviews, it's the quality to them. ^_^  
  
Flutter, don't despair, Neon's kinda around...aw, just read the next chapter and find out!  
  
Hey Showstopper! Err, yeah, those powers are really cool to have, but I imagine it'd take a lot of energy out of a person. Thank you about Mikagami's POV! Neon's death was sudden, really...but's you'll find out about Neon's fate next chapter! Heh...Aki is a vindictive bitch, but with her Kotodama powers, she's a formidable threat to a weakened Kurei...well, I would think so, anyway. I *knew* you'd like Hikari! I suppose the question I should ask is which Hikki song _don't_ you like?' I hope this chapter made your day!  
  
ChibiRaihaHK, hello! Yep, Raiha's got his powers back! I suppose Kurei would be pretty pissed at Raiha, if it weren't for the fact that Aki has more or less screwed over Kurei's mind and showed him that it was inevitably _his_ fault for Neon's situation. If you said that Neon's death was natural to the twins, they wouldn't like it. Neither would Kurei. You'll have to tell me this...what is, to you, a masterpiece'? I appreciate the compliment very much, but it's a broad definition, y'know? Oh, and just to inform you because you use this word a lot...it's hayaku', not haiaku'. You keep reading and I'll keep writing! And I will be finding out my Japanese test results soon! Thank you!  
  
Blue, thank you for all the compliments! I honestly thought that it was a very bad chapter, but now that I look back, it wasn't *so* bad. After this chapter, Kurei *would* probably take your sympathy...Aki did a number on him. I didn't know that Kagerou was your alter-ego...very interesting. I hope that you like the treatment of her in this chapter. Hold up...'can't touch her son'...oh, yeah, the anime. Y'know, while that was interesting for the anime to insert, I didn't like that little clause of the time spell because since the anime will never be resolved, it made things more...well, it's like a question that didn't need to be asked. Besides, the hug between mother and son in the manga really affected me too... Anyway, expanding is always a good thing. I'm planning on expanding as well, although only in charas, not sections. Thank you for the luck!  
  
Hello gilA_gurl! Neon's fate will be revealed next chapter ^_^. I hope you liked Kurei's POV in this chapter...I hope you like this whole chapter! Byeee!  
  
Rhiannon, what's up? I'm happy that I answer the questions that keep on creeping up. More or less everyone would have the powers of their main madougu, excepting Miki and probably Kagerou (Kagerou used A LOT of madougu in her lifetime). Maybe Neon will be alright...hehehe...and, when is Recca gonna appear again? Sooner than you might think...I hope that you liked Kurei's POV in this chapter!  
  
Resie, I emailed you, but I'll just give you a little note here. I'm extremely happy that you're liking my little series so far'! I thought that the both of you were insane though ^_^ As you undoubtedly noticed, it's more of Kurei/Neon right now, but will inevitably swing back to Raiha/Fuuko...just give me time... I have a feeling that you'll be reading this before Hoowee-chan, so can you do me a favor and tell her to reply and send me the reviews for I Will Find You? Ultimate thankiees to you!  
  
Luna, it ain't the end of the world if you miss a chapter! But...it would suck to try and catch up _ You're right, will Neon return to normal' is a better question. All I can say is...it shall be answered next chapter. Raiha memories...right now, my favorite part that I've written in this series so far ^_^ Recca will be getting his ass back into the story after he recovers from whatever Kokuu had to do to him in order for the karyuu to appear in the story the last time. In other words, sooner than you think. Is Gravitation only 13 episodes? If it is, then I've got to start collecting the manga and reading that...ehehe, who was Aizawa? I have these crappy DVDs that had their names in Chinese in the English subtitles...the only thing funnier was that they translated the New York scenes with Eiri wrong...and that was in English...Weiss Kreuz? Hm, I'll see...  
  
Ch. 14: (It's almost over!) Sakoshita Yanagi: a young, naive, innocent girl with one ace up her sleeve, her formidable healing powers. However, she can't revive the dead, and she can't overpower Tendoujigoku's petrification on Neon's body. But she says she has an idea and maybe, just maybe she has another ace hidden...also, Neon in the underworld, or rather, in Tendoujigoku's clutches...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. I Do What I Have To Do

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Naaa...I don't own the plot line and characters from Flame of Recca...but I *do* own this plot!  
  
(A/N: Ehehe, Miki's secondary madougu is called the Yamabiko', not Yamabiki'. Gomen ne...)  
  
  


Ch. 14: I Do What I Have To Do  
(Yanagi, Recca and Neon's POV)  
  
  
  
(Yanagi's POV)  
  
  
I promise...I'll do my best to heal you, Kurei, I murmur to the prone body lying haphazardly on the ground, his head in my lap, I'll heal you, not just because of Tendoujigoku, but...  
  
_Recca_  
  
_Neon_  
  
...there are people who truly want you to be okay... I smile to myself, knowing that if Recca were here right now, listening to me, he would vehemently disagree and make a big show about how he could care less about his oniisan, but...  
  
  
  
I look up, startled. Fuuko comes running up to me, and I can tell that she's still weak from the fight with Tendoujigoku just by the way she moves. Fuuko-chan, could you tell Mikagami-senpai and Raiha-san to help me with Kurei-san? A funny anxiousness fills my stomach when Fuuko grins at me and gives me a funny salute, then runs back to the others.  
  
She thinks that the hard part is over.  
  
Maybe for her, but...  
  
No, I can't doubt!  
  
Everything will be okay...  
  
I hear feet shuffling up to me, and I make sure to smile. I have to look strong from now on... Mikagami-senpai, Raiha-san, I say without a tremble in my voice, looking up at the two men. You know, they kind of look alike, except for the colors of their long hair...  
  
That's it Yanagi, don't think about...other things...  
  
Fuuko-san said that you requested us? Raiha smiles down at me, trying to hide his sadness. I don't think that he knows exactly why Neon petrified so quickly. Mikagami merely raises his eyebrows, something that I can't exactly see through the veil of the night but I've seen enough times to picture.   
  
Yes...please, can the both of you carry Kurei-san and place him next to Neon-san? I hear myself say.  
  
Nervousness rises in my stomach with each word I utter.  
  
Mikagami shrugs--apparently he doesn't find the request too odd--and walks over to me. He crouches down to get a hold of Kurei's shoulders while Raiha picks up Kurei's feet. Together they carefully step over to Neon's body. Mikagami puts Kurei's upper body down with a little more respect than he would a box; Raiha reverently places Kurei's feet down onto the concrete sidewalk.   
  
I stand and place one foot in front of the other, my goal simply to walk over to everyone else without...without...  
  
Without doubting myself.  
  
Once I watched an American movie with the phrase, The stakes are too high to mess up now.'  
  
I never knew what that meant until now.  
  
You see, I've never had to be the person bearing all the weight...rather, I've been the weight.  
  
I know now what Recca...what all my friends have to go through.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
I've reached them.  
  
Everyone looks at me. In Miki and Raiha's eyes, I see a sort of hope. In Mikagami and Kagerou's eyes, I see calmness.  
  
In Aki's eyes, I see doubt.  
  
And in Fuuko's eyes, I see that we've already won.  
  
I start, empowered by Fuuko's strength, I think I know how to free Neon-san's soul from Tendoujigoku.  
  
Aki looks at me like I said something very heretical. How, then?  
  
If I can get inside of Tendoujigoku's essence and find Neon-san's soul, all I would have to do is open the way to Neon-san's body, I look over at the statue next to Kurei's prone body, but I'll also have to make sure that Tendoujigoku is destroyed after Neon-san's soul is back within her body, because he can still absorb her soul anyway.  
  
Everyone is silent. That's good.  
  
That means they haven't figured out the main hole in my plan.  
  
So, how would you go about in doing this, Yanagi-san? Mikagami asks, somewhat apprehensively. The anxiety wiggles around, nothing like the anticipation I felt earlier today.  
  
He knows, but he'd rather focus on something else first.  
  
I need Recca-kun here...to turn me into a partial flame angel... I reluctantly reveal.   
  
The response is instantaneous.  
  
Ehhh? But, you have to be... Fuuko trails off. I have a feeling that she doesn't want to remember that other time. Kagerou and Mikagami both look at me in surprise, while Raiha, Miki and Aki stare at me cluelessly.  
  
I shake my head. No, no. I shouldn't have to...die...this time. I remember that Recca-kun somehow managed to use his own soul to rescue me from Tendoujigoku...I believe that the karyuu will let me do the same, seeing that I was once a part of them...  
  
_I hope_  
  
...so all I need now is Recca-kun, I smile. Fuuko looks very relieved. That's good. I don't want to unnecessarily worry everyone.  
  
Um...and how will you do this? Raiha quietly asks, We were told that Recca-san was in the karyuu's world.  
  
I smile at Raiha. Recca-kun is in the karyuu's world, but maybe I can bring him back...let me just concentrate, please... Everyone falls silent, and I close my eyes, clasping my hands against my chest.  
  
Once, I was Recca's flame angel, and the karyuu surrounded me, letting me use their power. The karyuu's world was closed off when Tendoujigoku's form was destroyed. Now it's open again. And I was once of the same fire as them. I think...I believe that I still have a connection with them...I'm sure of it...  
  
Please...  
  
I want to help Kurei and Neon.  
  
_Recca..._  
  
Everyone here has helped the best they can, now and in the past...  
  
_Recca..._  
  
I want to help.  
  
_Recca_  
  
I have to help!  
  
_Recca!_  
  
I want to feel the weight of the world.  
  
thump!  
  
My eyes snap open. Did it work?  
  
A roughened hand tenderly touches my arm, and I look down into Kokuu's wizened face. He smiles, his large white mustache spreading out with the expression. Yanagi-chan, I brought you a gift, courtesy of all the karyuu.  
  
From behind me, Fuuko's voice shrieks out, Goddammit, Recca, why do you always have to land on ME?!  
  
Then I hear him. It's not like I choose who to land on! It's your own damned fault for being in the way! Anyway, where's Hi...  
  
I turn around, knowing that there's most likely a huge silly grin on my face. Recca stares at me, the last syllable of my official nickname trailing away into the night sky. I can see all of him, his wide storm-blue eyes, his mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
And then he smiles at me.   
  
All my doubt is gone.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
  
Yanagi's smile is the first thing I notice about her. Kami-sama, I thought I was never gonna see that smile again, you're just in time.  
  
Huh? Considering that stupid Kokuu knocked me out a while back and I'm only now back on Earth...I guess I wasn't out for that long. In time for what, Hime?  
  
She gracefully steps over to me, the sleeve of her sweater brushing against my arm. Hey...isn't that one of Kaachan's sweaters...? Recca-kun, I need to heal Kurei-san and Neon-san.  
  
I turn around, not sure what she's talking about.   
  
Hey...there's Kurei on the ground. How'd everyone beat Tendoujigoku?  
  
And...isn't that Neon? She's...she's...  
  
I look up from Neon's body to Yanagi's face. She looks kinda sad now. the only way I can bring Neon-san's soul back is if I can get inside of Tendoujigoku and release Neon-san's soul. Since you were able to do that for me, if you transferred that ability to me, I should easily be able to help Neon-san and heal Kurei...  
  
That sounds like a good idea...so why does it sound like a really bad move?  
  
Okay, if Hime goes into Kurei's mind...into Tendoujigoku's mind' to find Neon's soul...  
  
But Tendoujigoku wanted to absorb Yanagi's soul so it could become immortal...  
  
And only Yanagi's soul can go into Tendoujigoku.  
  
I gently grasp her shoulders. Hime...I'll do it. Tendoujigoku wants your soul more than he wants Neon's, right? Sides, should be easier for me to do it by myself, since I've done this before.  
  
I'm not gonna risk Yanagi again. Too many people want her powers and...  
  
Tendoujigoku's the worst.  
  
she looks away from me, then places her hands on top of mine, I'm the only one that can heal. If you touched Neon-san while in Tendoujigoku, she'll turn into your flame angel. So I have to do this.  
  
...Well, that makes me feel useless.  
  
But why...aw, screw it, everything turns out better in the end. No use becoming all negative like Mikagami or something.  
  
  
  
Her eyes're so serious...and she dropped the honorific around other people. She really wants to do this...  
  
Whenever you're ready, Yanagi.  
  
She squeezes my hands, then moves away from me, letting my hands fall away from her shoulders. I turn and watch her as she kneels down between Kurei and Neon's bodies. One of Neon's imouto, Miki, is there as well. Yanagi says, if Kurei-san should move, and Neon-san's encasing is still on, please shield everyone until they can escape.  
  
Great, I guess she thought this through. But what's she talking about with Miki... shield'? But everyone's madougu is destroyed...and hell, the Yamabiko only could shield one person, anyway...dammit, I missed out on a lot.  
  
I've never had that problem...I've always been in the middle of it all. Kinda weird to know that I'm missing out on everything major...  
  
Yanagi sounds kinda hurried. I stride on over to her, walking around Kurei's body, and kneel down in front her. She places her right hand in Neon's, and her left hand in Kurei's. Lightly, I touch Yanagi's forehead with the tips of my fingers, holding my right hand out.  
  
Okay, this is gonna work because Yanagi...I...  
  
I'm not gonna let Yanagi die.  
  
HOMURA!  
  
I mean, what kinda ninja would I be if I let my hime die?  
  
MADOKA!  
  
Course, I coulda just said screw it, your life is the most important thing!'  
  
RUI!  
  
But...all life is important, even if I don't like the people.  
  
SETSUNA!  
  
That's what we fought for as Team Hokage...as simply Hokage ninja.  
  
SAIHA!  
  
And...Yanagi would be sad.  
  
NADARE!  
  
What kind of ninja would I be if I made my hime cry?  
  
KOKUU!  
  
And even if I'm not a ninja anymore, I'll still always be there for Yanagi!  
  
RESSHIN!!!  
  
I open my eyes quickly. Did I do everything right?  
  
Yanagi stares blankly at me, her eyes wide and unseeing. It reminds me of when I saw her after she had lost all her memories. Her body is glowing...pale gold.  
  
And large, translucent golden wings are spread out behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
  
I probably shouldn't be feeling this...but I'm very cold, and extremely tired.   
  
Adding to my discomfort is the apparently boundless darkness that I'm wandering in.  
  
Before, I heard Kurei call my name.  
  
Does that mean that...I'm in his soul?  
  
So cold...so dark...  
  
This is my Kurei.  
  
I'll find him. I've got to find him...his soul manifestation.  
  
I don't want Kurei to suffer in this eternal winter night of the new moon forever.  
  
I smirk to myself--after all, there's no one else here--as a thought came into my mind.  
  
_Somehow, even when I'm in Kurei's soul, I'm still looking for him..._  
  
Oh, I'd laugh at the irony if it wasn't happening to me.  
  
Well, as it is, I'm already dead. How am I supposed to get back into my stone tomb of a body? I don't feel like suffocating to death.  
  
At least I can do something before Tendoujigoku fully assimilates my soul or the healing girl can cure Kurei.  
  
I'll try my best to make Kurei's soul a little less dark.  
  
...eon-san? Neon-san?  
  
Well, that doesn't sound like Kurei...who else could get in here, anyway?  
  
I turn around, only to see an angel before me.  
  
Except...I've seen this angel before... Sakoshita Yanagi? I ask, disbelieving my eyes. She nods, her golden wings fluttering to keep her aloft. What...what are you doing here? How are you here? I can't help the flow of questions, or the stunned tone of voice.   
  
I can't stay long, Neon-san, she down at me, her eyes pleading, I'm here to take your soul back to your body. We have to go before Tendoujigoku fully takes over Kurei's mind again...  
  
  
  
It's funny how one word can change the whole situation. Suddenly, I'm the calm one, and Sakoshita is the confused girl. Neon-san, I don't understand, we really should go...  
  
I shake my head. Hear me out, Sakoshita Yanagi. This is Kurei-sama's soul...look how bleak it is. This is not how I want Kurei-sama to live his life...I don't want him to live in a state of complete and utter... I look around once more, trying to find the right word to describe my lack of surroundings,   
  
The angel looks away, then quickly nods, smiling serenely up at me. I understand completely. I have to go before I turn into a full flame angel...as it is, I can feel the fire coursing through me...but I will at least open the way for you.  
  
Open the way for me? The question sounds stupid to my own ears, and thankfully Sakoshita just smiles some more and nods.  
  
I'm sure that, if you could find Kurei-san in here and helped him find a sort of peace, Tendoujigoku might not try to challenge you, her face suddenly turns solemn, but you really must hurry...if Tendoujigoku takes over Kurei again, there's nothing I can really do.  
  
I nod. Thank you, Sakoshita Yanagi. But...how will I find Kurei-sama in here?  
  
The angel, already fading out, looks very thoughtful. Perhaps if you played your flute, you could find a song that leads to him...  
  
And with those words, she's gone.  
  
My...flute? First of all, it was destroyed with the Fukyou Waon during the Urabatousatsujin III. Second of all, I'm nothing more than a spirit with form.  
  
...Hm.  
  
But...I still know the notes of all my special songs by heart.  
  
I haven't much time...which song shall I play'?  
  
Ah...of course. The song that I thought would lead me into Kurei's heart when I used it that one time not so long ago...  
  
I begin to hum, the notes a little deeper, a little less clearer than how they would sound by flute, but it still is that song.  
  
A song for the dead by the living.  
  
Maybe if it's played vice versa...maybe I will find you, Kurei.  
  
And so, I hum loudly the one song, the only song that could possibly help.  
  
Requiem, the song for the dead.  
  
  


~Owari to the 14th part~  
  
  


Okay, I'm going to talk a lot in these notes because they're my last ones for this series. Yep, that means there's two more chapters left: the last chapter and epilogue. Aiya, I really don't like writing build up transition chapters, and it shows. Sorry if Recca's part sounds too mushy and all...all things considered, Recca's POV is hardest for me to do normally...and if you knew some of my earlier ideas...ack. Yes, I realize that the order of karyuu called looks totally random. I didn't make it up, Anzai-sensei did!  
  
Okay, originally I was gonna bitch about FF.net's new exclusions, but who wants to hear that? Instead, I'm going to reveal what Karen-chan, a friend that I met from Abekobe sent me! The most important thing in her box (!) of manga was FoR volume 32, which she bought in Japan for me! Now I finally know what the hell happened in the two chapters that I missed (okay, one of them) and it was SAD. As in I think I'm going to cry', not this is pathetic, Anzai-sensei!' I'll have a translation at my site, just because I like it that much.   
The second most important thing was the FoR doujinshi she found for me as a Christmas present (I realize that it's April...I still have to send her the presents I bought too!) Yeah, if nothing else, the art is _beautiful. _What do you expect when the main chara is Mikagami? Um, but it's more like a co-starring position, cause, well...it's a very beautifully done, very explicit Mikagami and Recca yaoi. Says right here on the cover: ReccaxMikagami'. The doujin is called Ice', and has an intimidating Mikagami on the cover. Well, lemme describe a bit of it for your enjoyment...lesse...the main story has Mikagami tutoring Recca in math, and here Mikagami knocks Recca around for being an idiot, then he leans over Recca's shoulder to explain the problem. Recca looks over at Mikagami and blushes, then Mikagami turns and asks Recca if he's listening (and this is THE best pic of Mi-chan, IMO) and Recca's talking...eh, lemme flip a few pages...hm. Here Recca and Mikagami are standing up, and Recca's leaning into Mikagami's lips, and now Recca has Mikagami on top of the desk, and Recca's going lower on Mikagami, and lower, and...okay, that's too low for me to describe...!  
  
And, of course, there is no mention of Yanagi' or Hime' whatsoever. ^_~   
  
Reviewers!  
  
Hey Showstopper! The Kotodama Aki's revenge' scene was one of the first scenes I had thought of when I decided to do all the spoiler stuff. It was also one of the oddest POV stuff to write, but hell, it was fun. I hated writing this chapter just because it's a build-up chapter, and it pro'ly shows how annoyed I was writing this. Anyway, I'm anticipating writing the next chapter just because it's the last chapter, pretty much. So that one should be better in quality. Eternally' ballad on the Distance CD...is that track number 12? If so...that's one of my favorites. ^^;; The one song that has managed to annoy me most of the time is track 9, which I played when I had a guy friend over...ugh, talk about uncomfortable. I guess we finally drained all the Hikki topics...her new CD's coming out in June from what I hear. Well, who's your favorite male J-pop/rock singer?  
  
Rhiannon, hello! Yeah, Aki's vengeful...but she has her revenge in style! All Yanagi has up her sleeve is her experience in dealing with Tendoujigoku...and a quicker connection to the karyuu's dimension than my computer has to the internet ^^;; However, every action has its consequences...Neon's soul has a mission, next chapter will show if she succeeds! Yes, Kurei shall never have a break from my torture! Mwahaha...well, actually, check the next chapter to see if that's true ^_^  
  
Ohayo, ChibiRaihaHK (it's three in the morning...)! Lots of things are inevitable. Like, it's inevitable that I will finish this series, hopefully by this month. It is also inevitable that someone will write and post a Tokiya/Fuuko fic in this week. Seriously though, thank you for all your kind compliments. Yanagi's ace...well, it ain't that little, and it ain't all that safe for her to use either. No, no, no, things can't get messier now, it's all going to end soon! Well, okay, things won't end nicely, but it won't get horribly messy either. I'm not spending 15 more chapters to solve the problems of the last 15 ^_^ Heh, well, if you wanna review every chapter, I'm not gonna stop you...but it's always nice to get comments, especially from nice people...  
  
Sacharine-chan (do you mind if I use that honorific?), is something wrong? What's the sorry' for? I make comments just because I'm the type of person, it doesn't mean that ya gotta respond (no one else does, really). It just seems so odd to see only one line from you...will you email me with what's happening? Sorry if I'm making a big deal, but I'm just worried, I guess. And anyway, the story's almost over, yay! (Well, not yay, I'm finally over this story', but yay, completion feels great!')  
  
Yeah, Foggy, that's true. Killing people left and right is also a sign of really bad storytelling, especially if there's no meaning in killing off the chara in the first place! Ehehe...I'm sorry that I just busted out with all these scenes in the manga about how the watching thing is right. Normally I'm wrong about everything, so I had to prove that at least I know Recca no Honoo ^^;; I suppose I'm just a crazed fangirl... If you did hate my fic for killing off a liked chara, I wouldn't blame you, but I've already had one person go off on me for Shiawasena, so now I'm ultra-sensitive about my plots. Stupid, yes, but then again I'm not too smart ^^;; Ah, Kurei's POV, I feel like I've finally conquered my fear of writing it...now if only I could do the same for his younger brother...oh, and there is always hope ^_^ We shouldn't ever forget that...  
  
Yo, Luna Crescent! Yes, it wasn't VERY choppy, but it was choppy enough. Oh well, people can't have nicely-flowing minds all the time, I suppose...  
Okay, so Gravitation is that short? Oh well, everyone knows that recent anime is getting shorter and shorter anyway. Okay, your last three epis were from the DVDs...well, I watched the WHOLE series like that...if I didn't have a high patience factor, I would've died. Okay, so Aizawa was the jealous dude...gotcha. Didn't like him either. Yeah, I also didn't have a clue that Lung' was Ryuichi...it was really really late when I watched those DVDs, and I'm afraid of going back... What I wish I knew was, well, WHY did they translate the English in the NY scenes in the Eng. subtitles...and how the hell did they get them wrong?! Argh, argh, argh...annoying as hell. At least my Slayers TV series DVDs are better...except that they freeze...  
  
Ch. 15: Neon: A woman of infallible faith in the man who showed her kindness for no reason, giving her the courage to become Jyushinshuu Neon. Can she show the same kindness to Kurei and make him simply...human? In the world of the living, Recca had made a mistake that could cost Yanagi her life, and it's up to someone else to correct it. And, finally, Uruha Jyushinshuu Takagi Raiha and Hokage ninja Kirisawa Fuuko: they started this story.  
  
How will they end?  
  
  
  
  



	15. I Will Find You (part 3)

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Screw it. I don't own Recca no Honoo, but I do have volume 32!  
  
(A/N: As per tradition, I'm simply going to refrain from doing anything more than naming last chapter's reviewers.  
  


Showstopper  
  
Luna Crescent  
  
rhiannon  
  
Resie [tell Hoowee-chan I said hi, btw]  
  
Sacharine  
  
Foggy  
  
NurikOo Mikagami  
  
ChibiRaihaHK  
  
The Blue Sorceress [Heh, lemme finish that fic first before sending it!])  
  


(A/N#2: Originally posted April 15th, 2002 to celebrate a full year of writing FoR fanfics. ^_^ Thank you to all who have read my fics!)  


  
  
Ch. 15: I Will Find You (part 3)  
(Neon, Fuuko and Raiha's POV)  
  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
  
I wander around the total darkness of my love's soul, humming the song for the dead.   
  
It rather makes me feel as if I should be in my maid outfit of a while before, humming idly while watering the flowers.  
  
But this isn't a simple chore. And believe me, this isn't very calming like watering flowers makes one feel.   
  
Like a bat does to figure out its surroundings, I'm using my song to probe through the nothingness.   
  
I will find you, Kurei.  
  
For your happiness...I will find you.  
  
I will...  
  
_Ne_  
  
...find you...  
  
_on_  
  
Kurei-sama?  
  
_Neon_  
  
I look around, but I don't feel his presence. Kurei-sama? I could've just sworn I heard him. Neon, concentrate harder!  
  
For Kurei's happiness, I will find him!  
  
I stop.  
  
In front of me is a hairline crack. Light is seeping through it.  
  
How can a soul have walls to crack?  
  
Wait. I had forgotten...  
  
Tendoujigoku is here too.   
  
Could it be...his influence is coming apart?  
  
Hesitantly, I raise my hand and press it against the thin, leaking fissure. I take a deep breath, and then I begin to hum the notes to Rhapsody, focusing all my energy through my hand...  
  
Kurei-sama...  
  
Kurei-sama...  
  
_Neon_  
  
His voice...so clear in my mind! He's on the other side of this wall!   
  
A surge of energy pulses through my extended arm and blows the damaged shadow wall apart. A gust of wind whooshes out from the area I had just opened, and I instantly wrap my arms around my chest.  
  
It's so _cold_.  
  
I walk into this new area, taking in the scenery.  
  
And here I thought that nothingness was unpleasant.  
  
Malevolent purple...veins...pulse along the sides and ceiling' of this new area. They pulse as if they were in tune with a heartbeat, and during each throb, something inside the veins press against the walls of the tubing, lightening the ugly purple into a disgustingly bright violet.  
  
I try not to twitch in disgust with each pulsation. However, I have enough common sense to stay close to the entrance of this chamber...  
  
  
  
A figure in the center of the room--how could I have noticed him, what with the distracting activity of this room--turns his head slightly to the left, and I can see...  
  
That burn.  
  
_Kurenai's brand_  
  
I can't help myself. I can't.  
  
I run into this hideous room that makes a mockery out of the human heart. What's common sense?  
  
It has nothing to do with any of my decisions after deciding to work for Mori Kouran.  
  
  
  
I've finally found you...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
Whee, I just *love* waiting for things to happen!  
  
So, we're all staring at Yanagi--flame angel Yanagi--waiting for her to open her eyes and tell us that it's all okay.  
  
So far, she's fluttered her barely-there wings a couple of times.  
  
I look up at Raiha, who's standing next to me. He's looking at Neon's body...or maybe it's Kurei's body...hell, he could be looking at Yanagi and Recca for all I know. It's not like I can tell who he's staring at when they're all in the same vicinity or anything.   
  
Raiha turns away from *whatever* he was looking at and smiles down at me, and it makes me feel slightly calm and comforted and...   
  
I look away. There's this funny feeling in my stomach and it's bugging the hell outta me.  
  
Three things happen at the same time.  
  
One: Raiha touches my shoulder.  
  
Two: The stone covering Neon's body shatters apart.  
  
Three: Yanagi begins to freak out.  
  
Yanagi's barely-there wings suddenly become VERY-there, flaring out into huge orange red tendrils of fire which mimics the rhythmic beat of a bird's wings. She's screaming so loud, so shrilly that it sounds as if she were a bird.  
  
I try to run forward, but Raiha tightens his hold on my shoulder. What the hell, Raiha! I snap. I have to get to Yanagi, don't you see that!  
  
he murmurs, look _closer_, Fuuko-san.   
  
I shake my arm, hoping to shake him off, but he doesn't let go. Stifled on that account, I might as well figure out what the hell he's being so mysterious about.  
  
There's Yanagi, screaming and crying and shrieking violently, her wings sending off errant sparks everywhere.   
  
There's Recca, who's holding her tightly, trying to calm her down.  
  
Hey...  
  
From my view exactly behind Yanagi, with her wings upraised, I can see both of Recca's arms around Yanagi's shoulders.  
  
And...  
  
Recca, you're not wearing your tekkou.  
  
Everything seems to freeze when I say those words; they tumbled out of my mouth in a deceptively calm tone. Then Recca looks at his right arm in something that seems so un-Recca-like.  
  
He's completely, totally scared.   
  
Recca yells, then he starts making random motions in the air with his right hand. I try to approach him again, but Raiha's hand is still holding me back.   
  
Wh...What are you doing, Recca? Kagerou says, and it startles me to hear such a strained tone come from her. He doesn't seem to hear her.  
  
Yanagi's wings flare out again, and her body seems to be...fading?  
  
I can feel the heat from her wings, a direct contrast from this winter night.   
  
I can hear Recca's determined growls, some of them sounding like some of the karyuu's names.   
  
I can see his hand as little more than a blur.  
  
And I'm standing here, utterly useless.  
  
_What can I do...Yanagi...Yanagi...Not AGAIN!_  
  
Someone get him away from her _now_, a distinctly solid voice penetrates the chaos of my thoughts, and it sounded like...  
  
I'll try to, Mikagami-san, Miki steps forward, holding her hands out in front of her.   
  
Suddenly, Recca is pushed back, away from his frantic efforts to save Yanagi. He tries to reach out to her, only to be met by some invisible barrier. What the...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! He whips his head in Miki's direction, teeth bared and eyes glowing in barely contained power.   
  
He looks like a demon...  
  
Mikagami-san...hurry up... Miki whimpers out, falling to her knees as Recca starts blasting his force field. His incoherent roars seem to mingle with Yanagi's pathetic cries, and...  
  
Tears begin building up in my eyes.  
  
_Chikuso...maybe I can blow out the fires..._  
  
I close my eyes, feeling the wetness run down my cheeks.  
  
_...but oxygen makes fires grow larger_  
  
Mi-chan starts walking up to Yanagi, trying to get close enough to her without getting singed by her erratically beating wings. Miki cries out again as Recca's fire starts flaring out from his whole body, stretching out her shield. Aki holds onto her twin, whispering words of encouragement, and the force field around Recca closes accordingly.  
  
And all I can do is watch this.  
  
If it weren't for Raiha's hold on my shoulder...his touch...I don't know what I would do...  
  
In probably one of the most careless moves I've ever seen him do, Mi-chan just reaches forward, brushes away the fiery wings, and grasps Yanagi's shoulders. Almost immediately, Yanagi's wings droop, her body soon following suit. She seems to flicker, then all traces of fire fade out of existence. Recca's body jolts back like he was getting shot with invisible bullets, then his flame seems to disappear.   
  
H-How did...M-Mi-chan? I stutter out, completely clueless.  
  
Mi-chan doesn't say anything for a while, instead just holding Yanagi. Then: Miki, lower your shield.  
  
I look over at her, being supported into a sitting position by Aki, and Miki clenches her hands. Hesitantly, Recca takes a step, then when he realizes that he isn't bumping into an invisible wall, he runs up to Yanagi, glares at Mi-chan who lets go of her, and hugs her tightly. Mi-chan stands up and turns to me.  
  
The body is seventy to seventy-five percent water, he states, then walks over to Kagerou, who looks paler than usual, figure it out from there, monkey.  
  
Bastard...!  
  
I reach inside my school jacket for one of my daggers, only to be stopped by a hand holding my wrist. I turn my head, only to see a smiling Raiha. Now, now, Fuuko-san, he did just save your best friend's life. Besides, I don't think you're a monkey!  
  
I can't help the laughter that forces out of my throat.   
  
  
  
My attention goes back to Yanagi and Recca. Looks like Yanagi's woken up, and it looks like Recca's about to squeeze her to death from where I'm standing.   
  
I'm NEVER letting you do that again, he growls into her loose hair, but since it's Recca, we all can hear him just fine, I thought that you were gonna die again...  
  
Don't worry, Recca, I'm alive, her voice is light and happy, just like normal, and if this works, I'll never have to do this again...we'll be normal again... I start hearing the sniffles that usually accompany a Happy Yanagi' moment, and then I notice something else.  
  
Even when she was freaking out when the honoo tenshi' phase was coming upon her, she never let go of Kurei and Neon's hands.  
  
And as I watch Recca lecture Yanagi on the dangers of her plans and why he'd really like her to not scare him like that EVER AGAIN, I notice something else.  
  
Raiha's still holding my wrist.  
  
And it feels...  
  
Nice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Neon's POV)  
  
  
I run up to him, but stop short when I see his face.  
  
He looks so _sad_.  
  
I want to reach out to him, comfort him, show him that I'll always be there to love him...but I can't.  
  
His sadness repels me, even though I want so badly to reach out to him.  
  
He continues to look at me, exposing all the sadness, the depression in which he wallowed in his whole life...  
  
I never knew it ran _so_ deep.  
  
I won't...I won't turn away from this...!  
  
The fact that you've hurt this much just proves to me how much you need me.  
  
I take a step forward, mere feet away from him. He doesn't respond, just like I suspected, so I take another step.   
  
In one fluid motion, he holds out a beautiful crimson rose to me.  
  
It looks so beautiful, but it feels so wrong...Even though the petals are shimmering with the morning dew, the base of the exquisite flower plump and leading to a barely open bloom...  
  
It's a thornless rose.  
  
What changed it, Kurei-sama? I breathlessly ask, confounded by this defenseless, beautiful flower. Like I expected, he doesn't respond.  
  
But this is me he's referring to!  
  
What changed it, Kurei-sama?  
  
His lips part slightly. You're dead. The dead have no defense. And, it's disrespectful to offer roses with their thorns intact to the dead.  
  
Kurei...  
  
I'm still here...together we can...  
  
How can you, of all people, give up so easily?  
  
His eyes narrow, as if I was taking too long to respond. So, I give him the only reply that I could possibly offer.  
  
I raise my right hand and smack that disgusting parody of _that_ rose out of his hand.  
  
Think whatever you like of me, Kurei-sama, the words flow out of my mouth, sounding like my voice, but...don't do this.  
  
A sigh, and then: Do what, Neon?  
  
I look up at him, at his face marred only by a burn around his left eye. The night that we spent together...I fondly touched that mark, wishing that it wasn't the mark of another woman on him. Don't run away from yourself...don't attempt to change the past now. Did you really think that giving me an altered rose would deter me from reaching out to you? That it would wipe out the determination that I had to become Uruha Jyushinshuu? One foot in front of the other, I take measured steps towards him.  
  
Kurei-sama, my life before meeting you was one of just trying to survive.  
  
One step.  
  
As long as I could feed the twins and myself, that was the culmination of my life.  
  
Two steps.  
  
But when I was hired to be a maid...when I met you, everything changed.  
  
Three steps.  
  
Yes, giving me that rose with thorns did change everything. But regardless, whatever Kurei-sama did for me would've secured my destiny.  
  
Four steps.  
  
I am destined to fight for Kurei-sama, even if it means that I would inevitably die.  
  
Five steps.  
  
That is the vow I made as Uruha Jyushinshuu.  
  
I'm right before him.  
  
That is the vow I made as the woman who loves you.  
  
His eyes flicker in a nameless emotion, but that is all. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold him against me. I love you, Kurei-sama. I'll always love you. I'll always fight for you. I'll always stay with you and comfort you.  
  
I pull away slightly, staring into his dark, emotionless eyes.   
  
Don't push me away anymore, Kurei-sama.  
  
Reaching for his face with my right hand, I tilt my head up and press my lips against his.  
  
I can feel his body go rigid, and he attempts to pull away from me. I reach up with my left hand to his face and hold him in place, deepening the kiss.  
  
I promised to myself that I would help you, even if it cost my life.  
  
Iwahara Neon always comes through with her promises.  
  
I love you, Kurei.  
  
_I love you_.  
  
When he responds by wrapping his arms around my waist, firmly pressing his lips against mine, I almost want to cry.  
  
That's it...  
  
And to be cliché, the kiss feels like forever. After all, when does the soul need to breath?  
  
But I would like to keep my promise and always be with Kurei...in the land of the living as well, so I very reluctantly pull away. I huskily whisper, and he embraces me tighter.  
  
he says somewhere between my hair and my ear, stay with me.  
  
This time, I do cry.  
  
  
  
**I hope that I'm not disturbing the happy ending...** a heavy voice breathes into the chamber, and the hideous veins threading through the room begin to beat even faster.  
  
Tendoujigoku.  
  
I turn in Kurei's arms and see the madougu that bonded with Mori Kouran. He looks like the devil in Christianity, with the upper body of a human with various eyeballs and spikes sprouting about, and the lower body of a goat, complete with hooves.   
  
I should've realized that Tendoujigoku was still around, seeing how he possessed Kurei in the first place...  
  
**You saved me a lot of trouble, Neon...** he points a thick claw at me, **you're mine...**  
  
I close my eyes. If this is it, I don't want to spend my last moments staring at something that ugly.   
  
I'm sorry, Kurei...  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise...  
  
:_NO!:  
  
_Sakoshita's voice?_  
  
_I open my eyes, and I see the night sky above me.  
  
I promise, Tendoujigoku...NO MORE!  
  
That voice again...is it really the healing girl...?  
  
A sudden blinding light, then everything's dark again.  
  
Am I dead...? Really, truly dead?  
  
  
  
  
  
Two faces appear above me.   
  
Two heavy bodies--although I don't think I'll be telling them that--fall on top of mine, and loud wailing fills my ears. Aki-chan...Miki-chan...I'm sorry...  
  
My imouto pull me up into a sitting position, and my body reluctantly allows this. What do you mean, I'm sorry'? Miki cuts in before Aki even opens her mouth.   
  
I'm sorry I worried you so much, I smile, sneaking a look over to my right and seeing Kurei's body move slightly, it shouldn't happen anymore.  
  
Aki arches her eyebrows, we really allow you to do too much, Oneesama.  
  
Well, that won't happen anymore because...  
  
Kurei needs me...he wants me to stay with him.  
  
Raiha crouches down to my level, how are you feeling?  
  
I lose my smile and stiffly reach for his shoulder, pulling him towards me.  
  
Even though Raiha smiles for most situations, his eyes betray his emotions.  
  
And I don't want to see his emotions now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Raiha's POV)  
  
  
Neon suddenly grabs my shoulder and pulls me toward her face.   
  
Kurei needs us now, Raiha, she whispers in my ear, he wants us to stay with him. We're going to go to somewhere far away, where he can heal with the memories of the past. Do you understand me?  
  
...I see.  
  
Yes, Neon-san, I smile, more to convince myself than her. She lets me go and looks up past me.  
  
Yes, yes, I get the hint, Neon. Even if you're a lot older than me, I still know where my responsibilities lie.  
  
I stand up and turn around, facing Fuuko.  
  
She smiles up at me, something a little more subtle than her normal grins. Everything's over, huh Raiha-kun?  
  
Yes, she's right.   
  
Everything's over.  
  
I stop, not wanting to...not wanting to...  
  
She looks at me quizzically, and she looks so cute... Yeah, Raiha-kun?  
  
No. No.   
  
I don't want to...  
  
Come over here, Fuuko-san, I smile, leading her away from all the festivities. Can't blame them. Everyone's alive. We have a happy ending!  
  
Almost a happy ending...  
  
If there's something you're gonna say, then say it, Fuuko impatiently says, it's freakin' late and we all have to go home...  
  
And then she realizes.  
  
She looks up at me and smiles. It doesn't look right, with her eyes looking so...like that last time.  
  
_Betrayed_  
  
Yeah, huh, I've got to go home and you've got to go home. So anyway, it's nice to see you again, I've always loved a good fight and drama, don't be a stranger and all that, She turns around, and starts walking away from me.  
  
She's walking away from me.  
  
Soon, she'll be gone, and all I'll have to remember of her is her departing back.  
  
Raiha...  
  
Isn't it about time...you started doing things for yourself?  
  
Isn't it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Fuuko's POV)  
  
  
This sucks.  
  
In front of me are my friends and allies. There's Mi-chan and Kagerou, standing off to the side. There's Miki and Aki, talking with their Neesan.  
  
There's Yanagi being held by Recca, because she's too weak from using up all her power. There's Neon helping Kurei to stand.  
  
And behind me is Raiha.   
  
I keep walking forward.   
  
I really...don't want to think about Raiha right now.  
  
Muscular arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me backwards against a warm body. _His_ warm body.  
  
I don't want to separate from Fuuko-san, his voice murmurs into my right ear, his warm breath tickling the inside of it, I don't want my last memory to be your back as you walk away from me.  
  
Rai...Raiha-kun, what are you saying? I'm so confused. Isn't he going to go with Kurei?  
  
He turns me around and cups his hands around my face, his thumbs lightly stroking my cheekbones. For once, he isn't smiling. His eyes are boring into mine, all these emotions in them that I don't know the names of. Didn't I tell Fuuko-san, I want to us to be together'? I wasn't...I may have hid the truth from you, but I've never lied to you, he leans his face closer to mine, and I...and I...   
  
I can feel his breath against my lips, caressing my lips...  
  
He...he's too close to me!  
  
But...but...  
  
I don't _mind_.  
  
My eyes close as his lips brush against mine.  
  
My first kiss...  
  
I can feel him say this rather than hear him, I promise..._I promise_...  
  
The gentle hands leave my face. The breath against my lips ceases. But I still hear this.  
  
I will find you.  
  
I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to see what I know is really there.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I'm going to hold you to your promise, Raiha.  
  
But... 'I will find you'?  
  
Why?  
  
I'm here right now.  
  
  


~Owari to the 15th part~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Epilogue: An Outdated Phrase

I Will Find You  
  
A Recca no Honoo fic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
These characters...I have used, abused, and didn't pay for their respective bills to the hospital, psychologist, whatever...they should just be happy that I don't own them!  
  
(A/N: Yes, this is the END~! Reviewers, and then onto the epilogue!  
  


Showstopper  
  
Sacharine  
  
Rhiannon  
  
Foggy  
  
Tenken86  
  
Luna Crescent  
  
Resie  
  
NurikOo Mikagami  
  
The Blue Sorceress  
  
ChibiRaihaHK)  


  


  
Epilogue: An Outdated Phrase  
  
  
My name is Kirisawa Fuuko. I'll be a graduating senior this March. I'm a sprinter on the track team, which a certain friend of mine persuaded me to join because she herself was forced to become a manager for said team... I shoot a nasty glare at Yanagi, who's writing all of this down.   
  
She looks up from her notebook and deflects my look with a particularly sweet grin. It practically says, I'm so sorry that that particular fact you have just stated is true, but we're friends, so it's okay, right?'   
  
Out loud, she says, Go on, Fuuko-chan.  
  
Wow, she's so far gone in the creative process that she's not even attempting to be polite. Of course, since I'm so fit and blessed by all the kami--  
  
Especially Fuujin...  
  
--especially Fuujin-chan, I smirk, no one else on the team can possibly equal my speed--  
  
Except for Aoi-chan...  
  
--except for Kagura, but she's not on the track team because she works at the flower shop after school, I lean forward in my chair and grab my thermos of tea sitting on the table that stands between Yanagi and I, I'm done now, right Yanagi-chan?  
  
She looks up from her notes, an expression of utter shock slapped on her face. Done? But, Fuuko-chan, we haven't even fully started! A character has all sorts of attributes that we haven't even covered yet! She begins to lecture on the proper proponents of creating a main character for a manga. I tune her out because, frankly, I've gone through this already with the unusually frantic Sakoshita Yanagi.  
  
Yanagi's in a rush to become a published manga artist sometime during the age of eighteen, cause she wants to follow the example of her favorite artist who had been published at that age. Since Yanagi's eighteen birthday is in two months from now, in February, she's really starting to get scary.  
  
What does this have to do with me? Yanagi says that I have an interesting character', because I'm so cool, y'know? So, she wants to make her main character like me, which I thought was really cool.  
  
Of course, then I experienced the phenomenon of that which is manga-ka Yanagi'.   
  
Domon warned me. He warned me many times. He knows how she is, since he's chained into being her tone-applying helper'. But did I listen? Of course not. Kirisawa Fuuko loves a challenge.  
  
And I was hoping that it'd help make the time go faster.  
  
...anyway, let's get into the love life of Hiiragizawa Tokio'. Fuuko-chan?  
  
...Love life? I start choking on my mouthful of green tea. ...I don't HAVE a love life, remember? I manage to spit those words out painfully, I don't WANT a love life, remember?  
  
Yanagi glances around, which is pretty odd considering that we're in an empty classroom, hours after the last class ended. She sets down her pencil and brilliantly smiles at me. Would you like more tea, Fuuko-chan?  
  
Don't be so dense, Yanagi, I snort, setting my thermos on the table again, the only place for someone like me is in a shounen manga, so please don't be asking about my nonexistent love life.   
  
My best girl friend looks at me thoughtfully, then she makes a movement to pick up her pencil again. Shounen...shoujo...in either one, there are still humans, right...well, mostly. But anyway, everybody strives to make relationships, and there are so many different kinds of relationships. Especially...for love.  
  
I narrow my eyes.   
  
I know you don't want to talk about Raiha-san. It's been two years, right? Her eyes are full of pleading and sadness, but...we're friends, aren't we Fuuko-chan?  
  
She's right. I don't want to talk about Raiha.  
  
Yeah, it's been two years since I've last seen him.  
  
A whole two years of having to be the Fuuko everyone knows, even though I didn't feel like it. A whole two years of wondering...of wondering when he'd return. How exactly he'd make his return. Of course he'd make it like a subdued surprise, like he just happened to casually be there. A whole two years of thinking about how my first kiss felt. A whole damn two years.  
  
The only thing I've figured out in that time is that I could never be a damsel in distress.   
  
The waiting would kill me.  
  
Yeah, we're friends, but...it's still kinda not something I like to think about--  
  
_Since I think about it everyday_  
  
--and I mean, it's all depressing stuff anyway. I mean, c'mon Yanagi, it's not really your problem.  
  
I'm delaying. Simply delaying. If I were the me that everyone knows, I'd charge right in and bitch about Raiha and how he expects me to wait for him and all. But then again...  
  
It's not like I'm interested in anybody else.  
  
Yanagi smiles at me, and I know instantly that she won't force the issue. Tokio-chan can just not have a love life right at the beginning. That's probably best, anyway.  
  
I lean forward and rest my elbows on the table with my chin supported by my palms, mentally relieved that this is Yanagi that I'm talking to. She doesn't push issues, not like stupid Recca. Hey, Yanagi-chan, why don't you draw a manga about all of us and our adventures a couple years back?  
  
She looks at me thoughtfully, then slowly picks up her notepad and pencil and leans down toward her bag. When she's done putting everything away, she lifts her plain schoolbag onto the table and uses it like a pillow, facing the door, her long wheat-colored hair scattered messily on the table. That'd be something... she says absentmindedly, but it's a little too violent for me to draw.  
  
Is Recca coming to pick you up? I ask, already knowing the answer. She cranes her head so that she's looking at me, a small smile decorating her face. Well, I'm going to go now, I promised Ganko that I'd play with her today, I stand up, grab my thermos and bag, and make for the door.  
  
Before I close the door, Call me later, Fuuko-chan, escapes the room.  
~*~  
  
The night shrouding my scenery, I softly pad along the lake in the park. It's frozen over completely and the snow never stops crunching beneath my shoes. There's no one around, cept for a couple of meandering lovers much more bundled up than I in my school uniform could hope to be.   
  
Feh, it's not like they ain't warm enough, having each other...  
  
Great, I've gone bitter. That's why I didn't wait for Recca with Yanagi; they're so annoyingly _happy, _and it..._gets_ to me sometimes.   
  
Kami-sama, I sound so disgusting.  
  
How else will my personality change while Raiha's away? By the time he gets back, I'll pro'ly be some weepy woman who'll conveniently forget all her fighting skills or something. Yay for being in love!  
  
...  
  
...I didn't just think that I was in love...did I?  
  
Dammit, you'd think that if stupid Raiha was gone for two freakin' years, that whole out of sight, out of mind' rule would work or something!  
  
I stop walking.  
  
Nah...I guess it doesn't work like that.  
  
Stupid Raiha...kami-sama, I'm..._moping_...  
  
Stupid Yanagi! She's the one who had to bring up all that love life stuff...  
  
Ah, who am I kidding...stupid me...I'm going to need a good fight or something to get my mind off of all this mopey-bitterness shi--  
  
Hey, look at the butch in the school uniform.  
  
--Oh, thank you VERY much...and here I thought I'd have to trek over to Domon's place...  
  
I turn around, a grin already on my face. Three poor excuses for men are a ways behind me, leering in a strangely Fujimaru-ish way. Eww, I don't wanna think about _that_ pervert... Something you're looking for? I call out to them.  
  
Yeah, we were wondering bout your cost, one of the assholes thinks he's being clever, hmm? I drop my bag, and they begin to hoot and holler. I should drag Mi-chan from Tokyo University and show him these jerks as examples for monkeys.   
  
I cost far more than all of you could afford, in my sheer giddiness my smile threatens to crack my face, but a fight with me is always free...  
  
When they stumble away from me five minutes later, the rags they call clothes torn up even more and all bloodied up, I wonder if I'm being too kind in my old age.   
  
Raiha wouldn't have gone down so fast...  
  
I clench my fists, feeling my short nails cutting into my palms. Even a fight can't help me get my mind off of him! I've done everything I could to stop thinking about you! I started studying with Domon and his chibi tutor, played with Ganko all the time...hell, I joined the track club! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I swing my fist out in pure frustration. Why won't you just leave me ALONE!  
  
And my fist connects with something...and it falls away.  
  
Not a tree...  
  
Oww...but I've only just gotten back, Fuuko-san...  
  
What...  
  
It...it can't be...  
  
I turn around slowly, a weird feeling building up in my stomach. I look down, all these emotions colliding like they were playing pachinko inside me.  
  
  
  
He stands up, brushing off the snow on his clothes--black jeans and a dark blue sweater, my mind instantly tells me--and his hair--it's still as long as ever, my heart sighs--and then he looks at me, with that same smile that he almost never drops from his active facial expressions archive'. Tadaima, Fuuko-san, his voice is still the same, gentle and neverendingly friendly.  
  
Raiha...after a year...you're back...  
  
He starts to look a little quizzical, then slightly spreads his arms. I think he expects me to leap into his arms and never let go, or something equally girly.  
  
Wickedly, I smile, my fists hidden behind me and ready to properly welcome him. My knuckles are gonna be sore for a couple of days, I just know it.  
  
But it'll be the last time I'll ever have to do this special' welcoming.  
  
Okaeri, Raiha-_kun_...  
  
_I will find you_.  
  
Feh.  
  
We won't need that phrase anymore.  
  


~Owari~  



End file.
